Triangular
by FabledOrange
Summary: First X fic and my first shounen/yaoi. Kamui's a student -- Subaru's a teacher. But too many things are blocking their way. Subaru/Kamui. Please R&R! Triangular comes to an end: Epilogue. EPILOGUE UP!! of course, it's angst-ier
1. I See You Falling from Heaven

Triangular 

Author's notes: Hello! This is my first X fic, also my first shounen-ai/yaoi. This fic is co-written – ech – I mean, co-plotted with my friend, Silent X a.k.a. Hanayuko Yunagi. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own X or any of its characters. I simply own the plot, and CLAMP owns the rest. 

**

Lavender eyes screened the open doorway, seeing his new classmates chattering and running around like idiots. Some guy who's very cheerful was running – actually chasing – a girl with long hair and a stoic expression all around the classroom. Shirou Kamui winced – at least this was better than his _old_ school.

**flashback**

Kamui buried his head in his hands, groaning at every word his History teacher said. His dark-haired teacher sneered at him as he walked down the aisles, smirking as his eyes stayed put on the student. 

Thankfully, the bell rang, making Kamui sigh in happiness as he gathered his things. He quickly shoved all his things in his bag, not bothering to smooth out his hair (which he almost pulled out, by the way) as he started to walk – or run – to the classroom exit. 

But unfortunately, a hand laid itself on top of his head and smoothed out the crop of silken ebony hair. He grimaced, wanting to go home to his foster mother, but his teacher was keeping him from doing what he wanted. 

"Kamui-kun," his teacher said, in that awfully sexy voice that Kamui dreaded to hear. 

"Yes, sensei?" Kamui asked, trying to get his head away from his teacher, emphasizing on the word 'sensei'. 

"Sensei?" the teacher asked in utter disbelief. "Hmm…didn't I tell you to call me Fuuma?" 

"Ano…uh…hai…" Kamui replied shakily, wanting to run away from his teacher, Monou Fuuma. 

"Well, anyway, Kamui-kun," Fuuma started, smoothing out Kamui's hair, smiling. "I'd like you to stay for a while." 

Kamui's eyes widened. Stay after school?! With him?! WITH FUUMA?!?!

"Uh…yes, of course. But I would like to hurry, Karen-san would like me to get home early to fix my things." Kamui replied, hoping that Fuuma would let him go early. Fuuma eyed him.

All the students have gone, leaving Kamui and Fuuma alone in the deserted classroom. "Of course, of course. Well, Kamui, where are you going? Your guardian has informed me that you will be switching schools…" Fuuma said in a disappointed tone, now caressing the younger boy's cheek. 

"I'd prefer it for no one else to know where I am going." Kamui remarked, looking away from the history teacher. Kasumi Karen, the lady who has been caring for them ever since his and Yuzuriha's parents died, had transferred Kamui into another school, suspecting some hints of stalking from his history teacher, apparently Monou Fuuma.

"Alright then, Kamui-kun." Fuuma started to near his face to Kamui's, but luckily, his younger sister arrived just in time.

"Onii-cha~n!!!!!!" Shirou Yuzuriha screamed, waving frantically at the doorway. "Karen-san's waiting for us downstairs!!!!!!" 

Kamui heaved a relieved sigh, picking up his bag from Fuuma's desk, and running outside the door. Good thing he wasn't going to be able to see that creepy teacher again.

**

"I would like to introduce to you a new student who will be joining our class." Aoki Seichiiro, their science teacher and homeroom teacher, exclaimed, looking around the classroom. Every head shot up to see a boy about the age of seventeen with purple eyes, jet-black hair and a grim smile standing in the center of the classroom. 

"Hello. I'm Shirou Kamui." Kamui remarked, feeling every gaze of his new classmates. "Nice to meet you." 

"Shirou-kun, you would be sitting next to Arisugawa." Aoki said, pointing at the friendly guy with the cap. Kamui nodded, making his way to his seat. "And Arisugawa, take off your cap."

"Haaaaaaaa~ii!" Arisugawa Sorata replied, taking off his cap and hanging it on the edge of his seat. "Hey, I'm Sorata, nice to meet you. That's onee-chan." Sorata pointed at the long-haired girl who sat before them. 

"Sorata-san!" The girl hissed, turning around to meet them. "Ohayo. Kishuu Arashi, yoroshiikun." 

Kamui nodded, welcoming the introduction. He sighed, knowing that his new school would be better than his last one. 

Well, until he saw a girl with a short ponytail and glasses looking at him with a perceiving stare.

**

The rest of the day went along pretty well, with everything doing great for the new student. Everyone was really nice, except for that girl who always stared at him weirdly. The teachers were fine, as long as there was no Fuuma was around. 

With the bell ringing, everyone hurried to their seats, excited to meet their next teacher. Girls were whispering all around, giggling, and doing whatever they do when they're swoony and everything. Well, except for Arashi, that is. 

"What's the matter?" Kamui asked bluntly to his seatmate. Sorata turned to look at him. 

"Oh…you don't know him, right? The next one's our math teacher. Sumeragi Subaru-sensei." Sorata explained, looking at the door every now and then. After a while, the teacher did enter the classroom, sending a few girls down the floor. 

"They're all right, aren't they?" Kamui asked. 

"Don't worry. That happens every time." 

"Konnichiwa." Sumeragi Subaru said, in an amazingly entrancing, deep voice, making Kamui stare in awe. 

"Konnichiwa, Sumeragi-sensei." The class replied before taking their seats. Kamui was still staring at the teacher with something unexplainable, although there was something there all right. 

**

Subaru entered the classroom as usual, and right on schedule, about five girls swooned and dropped to the floor. He shrugged it off, proceeding to the teacher's desk, dropping off his lesson plan and the math book on it. He looked around the classroom, expecting to see everyone as usual as they could ever be. 

But someone caught his eye. 

An angel caught his attention, possessing silken black hair and amethyst eyes, standing in the crowd although he stood out so perfectly. His skin was creamy and pale, looking soft and silky, with long, graceful eyelashes covering his elegant orbs. His hair was tousled, a few strands sticking up in a few places, his appearance so angelic that Subaru could stare at him forever. The boy wasn't small, nor he was tall, he possessed just the right height for the teacher's taste, with a body that could make Subaru gape. The angel was looking right at him, with innocent purple eyes and the same expression on his face. 

All Subaru knew then was the class was seated. 

Subaru leaned on the table, propping himself with his arms as he flipped through the book. "I believe I gave you an assignment, am I correct?" 

The student population answered a yes as the teacher walked to the new student.

"And you are…?" Subaru asked, holding the book in one hand as he peered at the beautiful angel.

"Shirou Kamui." The boy replied, looking straight up at him with intoxicating eyes. 

"You're new, aren't you, Shirou-kun?" Subaru asked, making Kamui nod. "You're excused." 

**

The bell rang for dismissal, and Arashi, Sorata and Kamui walked out of the campus. 

"Who was he?" Kamui asked, still captivated by Subaru's presence. "There's something about him." 

"Sumeragi-sensei was rumored once to have relations with someone in this school." Arashi explained, tucking a tendril of her long, brown hair behind her ear. 

"With who…?" 

"Our vice-principal." Arashi simply replied. Sorata gaped at 'onee-chan', not believing what she had said.

"Who is…?" Kamui asked, wanting to know the reason why Sorata was still shocked.

"Our vice-principal, Sakurazuka Seishiiro." 

Author's notes: Was it good? Please tell me! Be a sweetheart and review, alright? Or else Fuuma would kill you.


	2. Meeting You Seemed So Unexpected

Triangular: 02

Author's notes: Hey guys! I've been really happy about this fic's success! Thanks! Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it!

**

The fresh autumn air blew past his unmoving figure, clad in a dark-colored trench coat with dark green eyes and ebony hair. His orbs narrowed into sadistic slits as he observed his new school, where he would be teaching History for the sake of his 'pet'. 

No one can escape from me, my darling Kamui-kun… 

**

Teachers busied themselves everywhere, in every corner of the school's faculty room. Dozens of papers, pens, pencils and other office supplies were thrown everywhere, with others bustling around to meet deadlines. 

But one teacher was calm and confident about his work. His desk was neatly arranged; all his work done efficiently, all his pens and other things neatly packed in a corner of his table. He had chin resting atop his two intertwined hands, staring off to space as his colleagues rushed about. 

"Ah, Sumeragi-kun," said Aoki Seichiirou, a fellow teacher, as he passed by. "Sakurazuka-san wanted to see you in his office. He said it was important." 

At the mention of the vice-principle's name, Sumeragi Subaru's eyes widened. Sakurazuka Seishiirou, their vice-principal, the second person in charge of the school besides Hinoto-sama, wants him to be in his office? His class just ended and he wants him there now?

"Sumeragi-kun?" Aoki called his attention, waving his hand in front of the younger teacher's face as the other supported the weight of a stack of test papers. "I could come by his office and tell him you're not feeling well, if you want." 

Subaru shot his head up to face the brown-haired science teacher.

"Never mind, Aoki-san. I'd be happy to go to his office." 

_Ha, yeah right, Subaru._

"Alright then, good luck, Sumeragi-kun." Aoki went to his desk to check the test papers, chatting with fellow biology teacher Kuzuki Kakyou. 

*

The young man took a sharp intake of breath amidst the students and other personnel around him. There he was, in front of the vice-principal's office, staring at the white lettering on the door that said 'SAKURAZUKA SEISHIIROU – VICE-PRINCIPAL'. Apparently, someone was there before him, hearing the man's smooth, deep voice that contrasted with Seishiirou's deep, baritone one.

"Alright then, Monou-san, you'll start Wednesday. Let's see…your first class is 2-A, at 8:30 am. Here's your schedule, and welcome to the school. It was nice meeting you." Subaru heard Seishiirou's business voice, and the teacher could imagine Seishiirou's fake smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, Sakurazuka-san. Thank you for accepting me." 

_A new teacher?_ Subaru thought to himself. _Oh…yeah, I forgot about the History department's opening. _

"It was nothing, Monou-san. And I believe you want to talk to me about something important? I'd be glad to talk to you at Thursday. Is that alright with you, Monou-san?" 

"Please, call me Fuuma. And of course, I would be glad to. Well, I must be going now, Sakurazuka-san. I'll see you on Wednesday." The man who was apparently named Monou Fuuma remarked, walking to the door. Subaru inhaled deeply and started to turn and walk away but he was too late. 

He saw him.

"Ah, Suba—eh—Sumeragi-kun! How nice to see you!" Seishiirou's oh-c'mere-you-little-piece-of-pie-'coz-you're-so-goddamn-cute-and-I'm-gonna-enthrall-you-to-sleep-with-me voice rang in his ears. Fuuma raised his eyebrows before looking kindly at Subaru. Fuuma later on glanced at Seishiirou with a oh-I-see-your-point-he's-cute glance.

"Hello there." Fuuma remarked before entirely disappearing from the scene. Subaru gulped – here he was, with HIM again, all alone…in his goddamn office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He said with much respect, making the older man raise his eyebrows. 

"Sir?" he asked disbelievingly. 

"Well, yes sir. Your position is more superior than mine, isn't it, Sakurazuka-san?" Subaru threw back.

"Sakurazuka-san? We're back at that? C'mon, Subby-chan…" Seishiirou stepped up to him, closing the door shut with his fingers. "Did I do anything wrong?" Seishiirou proceeded to tangle his fingers in the younger man's ebony locks. 

"Sakurazuka-san, let go of me, alright?" Subaru snapped, pushing himself away from him, an annoyed look in his eyes. "I'm tired of this."

"Tired of what, Subaru-kun?"

"This!" Subaru threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "This relationship!" 

"Doshite na no, Subaru-kun?"

"I'm just sick and tired of all this, Sakurazuka-san –

"I told you to call me a Seishiirou –

"I KNOW THAT, ALRIGHT –

"It's just that you keep calling me Sakurazuka-san, Subaru-kun –

"Listen to me first! I'm sick and tired of all these things, SEISHIIROU –

"There you finally said it –

"Why do you keep on cutting me off?! I'm talking here, can't you see tha –

"C'mon, Subaru-kun, we could just forget about these things and get a little move on, if you know what I mean, eh –

"I WANT TO FUCKING TALK WITH YOU AND YOU KEEP CUTTING THE HELL OUT OF ME, YOU SON OF A—

"Subaru-kun! Such harsh words!"

"STOP CALLING ME SUBARU-KUN!"

"How come? You're mine, aren't you?"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, hit a nerve.

"Will you just fucking stop it?!"

Subaru finally looked intensely at the older man with such – abhorrence is the word, I think – that Seishiirou looked kindly at him again.

"What is your problem, Subaru-kun? Is anything wrong?"

Subaru glared at him, hoping that somehow he'd be able to burn a hole through his chest with his gaze. 

"Wrong?!" Subaru raged, running out of patience. "What's wrong is that this relationship has gone out too far! For six months we've been keeping this a fucking secret! FOR SIX MONTHS!"

"Why? Did I do something?"

"Look, Sakurazuka-san, I'm really sorry, but I can't continue our relationship. I can't explain it to you – you wouldn't understand it, anyway – and I think it's best that we left things like this and end this stupid rapport. This could never go anywhere." Subaru took one last glance at him before turning to leave. "I don't know why you called me in here, but as far as it goes, nothing would ever happen between us again. It's just really weird." 

Seishiirou stared at him.

Hard.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, Sakurazuka-san." 

And with that, the door was closed, leaving a sinister Seishiirou thinking of a plan to get his Subaru back.

~*~*~*~*~*The next day*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe Yuzuriha didn't wake me up! That little brat!" Shirou Kamui murmured dangerously as he went up the staircases to the second floor. He was late by five minutes, and his sister, Shirou Yuzuriha, hadn't bothered to wake him up for school. Instead, he overslept, and ended up running to school since their foster mother, Kasumi Karen, left home early.

"I'm going to kill that girl when she comes home."  He hissed to himself, stopping by his so-called classroom door. As he opened it, his hair in total disarray, his eyes widened in shock.

He was in the Junior High School building of the Anime University. 

"ONII~CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came his sister's scream as the junior high-school students stared at the teen in the high school uniform.

"Oh no…" He stared at the teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada (A/N: From CLAMP's CCS), and ran frantically down the staircase to head down to the high school building.

"Gee, Yuzuriha-chan, your onii-chan is sure cute." Kinomoto Sakura said as Kamui left the doorway. "Not like mine…"

*

"I will definitely kill Yuzuriha the minute she steps on the threshold!" Kamui ranted in anger as he ran across the school lawn towards the High School building. He was already fifteen minutes late (since the Anime University was really really HUGE) as he scrambled upstairs and while running to the second staircase, he bumped hard into someone who smelled very familiar.

And hey, it's not nice to smell someone you just met. 

Or did he meet him just then?

"Gomen nasai – I wasn't looking…" Kamui murmured as he looked up, only to see haunting green eyes looking up at him in mystery.

"I …take that back." 

"Ah, Kamui-kun!" Monou Fuuma's deep voice filled his ears, making him wince in annoyance. 

"Monou-sensei…" Kamui said disappointedly. 

Author's notes: So, how's that? I hope you liked it! Please r&r!!!


	3. Do You Want to Go for Some Coffee?

Triangular: 03

Author's notes: Yay, the third chapter! A big thanks to yamatoforever for the idea, and to Silent X: wala ka namang binibigay na suggestion para sa fic! Ako na nga rin yung gumagawa eh!

Uh…sorry 'bout that…don't mind the message above that you do not understand. Yep…let's get it on ! **gee, I sound like an idiot…**

**

_"I…take that back."_

_"Ah, Kamui-kun!" Monou Fuuma's deep voice filled his ears, making him wince in annoyance._

_"Monou-sensei…" Kamui said disappointedly._

*~*~*

"W-what are you doing here, Monou-sensei?" Kamui asked worriedly, deep in himself hoping that he was just there for a teeny tiny visit. 

Not to visit him, anyway.

"Oh, don't you know, Kamui-kun?" Fuuma asked in delight, smiling a sadistic smile on his face. 

"No, Monou-sensei." Kamui said pointedly, now really wanting to shove a rock on Fuuma's face to make his insane grinning stop. 

"I'm going to be a –

"Shirou-san!" 

The young boy heaved a relieved sigh, hearing the angelic voice of his seraphim-like teacher that stood on the second floor, towering over the two. He shifted his bright purple eyes to his math teacher, standing like an archangel who saved a demon's victim, a relieved smile pasted on his face. 

"Sumeragi-sensei!"  Kamui said thankful, clutching his book bag in hand.   

_It's that young man from the other day…_ Fuuma thought to himself, raising his eyebrows in wonder. _Why is my_ _Kamui so relieved to see him?_

"What are you doing here, Shirou-san?" Subaru asked pointedly, shifting his gaze to the other new teacher. 

"Ano…I was late and I was hurrying to get to class and I bumped into Monou-san." Kamui rather hastily explained, hoping that Subaru would drag him to his class and let him stay there. 

"You are? Well, hurry on to your classroom – your classmates are working on a problem I gave them." Subaru explained, motioning his student to go to his classroom. "You're excused. I believe your sister didn't wake you up?" 

Kamui shot his head up the teacher's direction. _How did he know that?_

"How did you know that?" Kamui asked blankly, now completely ignoring or maybe forgetting the fact that Fuuma was still there behind him.

"I have my ways, Shirou-san. Now get to class." 

The student immediately obeyed, happy that he was released from his stalker's horrifying wrath. His footsteps rang across the hallway as he ran to his beloved new classroom, banging the door open and entering with newfound security.

But the two men were left at the staircase, unreadable expressions on their faces. But you may never know…these two can be vying for Kamui's love and attention.

Gee, that sounded dramatic.

Anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we? Sorry for the short delay.

***

It was the last period since it was a Tuesday, the day where they have two periods – one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Subaru looked thoughtfully at the boy who was sitting several rows before him. His head was bowed, his eyes reading the algebraic problem Subaru gave them thoroughly. The math teacher unconsciously smiled, amused at how his student was so cute while working on an equation.  He rested his chin on his hands as he shook his head, hoping that no other student of his caught him smiling. His eyes went directly back to the math book opened before him, searching for another problem to give to his class.

Bur unfortunately, one student saw him smile. 

And it had to be her – Yatouji Satsuki.

**

The bell rang shrilly, signaling that the class ended. All of the students were going to get up and stuffed their book bags with things but something interrupted them.

"SUBARU-CHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a shrill yell from the hallway, causing Subaru and his students to cover their ears. A happy, cheerful woman who looked just like Subaru dressed in the most outrageous clothes hopped in, wearing a smile on her face. 

"Who's that?" Kamui asked Sorata and Arashi, noticing the amused looks on the two's faces.

"Sumeragi Hokuto – Sumeragi-sensei's twin sister." Replied Arashi with a smile on her face.

"Konnichiwa! How was class?" Hokuto asked, leaning on the teacher's table where Subaru still sat behind. 

"Hokuto! How many times have I told you not to visit me in class?" Subaru complained, looking sternly at his twin sister. Hokuto pouted. 

"Subaru-chan, your class is _over._" Hokuto pointed out, looking pointedly at the bell. "Therefore I have the right to visit you." 

"Why did you visit me anyway, Hokuto?" Subaru asked. The students went on with their business, keeping their stuff and shoving them inside their lockers and bags. 

"Is it wrong to spend a day with my one and only brother?" Hokuto asked, glomping the math teacher. Subaru struggled to get his sister off him.  

"Oi, Kamui," Arisugawa Sorata said, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Me and Oneechan are going to go to that coffeehouse down the street. Wanna –

"Shirou-san, can I please talk to you for a second?" Subaru managed to say before barking a 'Hokuto, get off me first.' 

"Wait a minute, Sorata." Kamui said as he approached the teacher's table. "Hai, Sumeragi-sensei?" 

"Wai~!" Hokuto commented, smiling once again at the sight of the student. "Anata no kawaii da, ne, Subaru-chan?" she asked her brother.  

Kamui raised an eyebrow at the comment while Subaru merely brushed the remark aside. _Though it was true…_ "I would like to know if everything's alright ever since you came to our school. Is it all right with you if I treat you to the nearby coffeehouse down the street?" Subaru asked sincerely, looking kindly at the student. 

For the first time, Kamui smiled a genuine smile, entirely happy about the teacher's invitation. Besides, he had been thinking that his math teacher was gorgeous for some time now. "Of course, I w-would be glad to. I'll just tell Sorata and we can go." 

Subaru nodded, giving the student the permission to do so. Hokuto's eyes widened – as far as she remembered, Subaru never did anything like this for any other student. 

*

"You're going with Sumeragi-sensei?" Arashi asked, looking at the new student then to their teacher. "Alright." 

"We'll just see you there, alright? Ja, Kamui." Sorata waved goodbye, taking Arashi with him as they walked out the door. Subaru already had his things in his briefcase, waiting for the 'angel' to arrive before him.

"We can go now, sensei." Kamui said politely, starting to walk out the door with Subaru and Hokuto beside him. 

*

"Ano…Subaru-chan," Hokuto murmured, looking sideways to her brother as the three of them walked along the street, nearing the coffeehouse. "You two…broke up, didn't you?" 

Kamui's eyes widened. _Sumeragi-sensei has a girlfriend…?_

"I don't want to talk about it, Hokuto." Subaru snapped, reminded of the handsome image of the vice-principal. 

"Okay…well," Hokuto turned to the student with a very cheerful smile. "Let's go in, ne?"

Kamui morosely nodded, following his teacher's twin sister inside as Subaru followed him. He had a silent look on his face as he surveyed the well-designed coffeehouse, most of the people inside being students or teachers from his new school. He spotted Sorata, Arashi and someone he didn't know in one table, sipping their coffee happily as they chatted along. The girl he didn't know sent chills down Kamui's spine – for some reason, although the girl didn't look anything like Fuuma, her presence reminded him so much of his so-called stalker as she looked at him.

"Shirou-san, tea, hot chocolate or coffee?" Subaru asked, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. Kamui blinked before answering. 

"Coffee please, decaffeinated." Kamui said in a small voice, followed by Hokuto's order for a cup of hot chocolate and Subaru's order for a cappuccino. 

Things started going well the minute the three were seated. Hokuto kept commenting on how cute Kamui was, making the boy wonder and blush a slight shade of pink, Subaru trying to brush aside the fact that Hokuto's comment was true. Their conversation went pretty well, with Kamui already forgetting his suspicion of his one-of-a-kind, gorgeous, sent-from-heaven math teacher has a 'girlfriend.' 

"What's your name anyway, Shirou-kun?" Hokuto asked, smiling again at the new student. 

"Kamui. Shirou Kamui." 

*

_"Kamui. Shirou Kamui." _

His green eyes widened in shock and delight as he shot his head out of the newspaper he was reading. He smiled slyly as his eyes traveled to the table before him, where a math teacher, his twin sister and his 'possession' sat, talking about school life and anything under the sun. 

"Ah, Kamui-kun, my possession is here…with…with him?!" Fuuma hissed under his breath as he dug his head back down the newspaper, covering his presence with the broadsheets. _How dare that brat take my own little Kamui-kun to a treat…I'm the only one who's supposed to do that…_

*

The bell above the door rang with a chime as a tall, manly figure dressed in a black trench coat entered the coffeehouse. Hokuto brightened up as she saw who he was, while Subaru wanted to shrink and disappear out of sight. Kamui just looked up at the man in wonder.

"Ah, Hokuto-chan, Subaru-chan…" the man said, a pleased look pasted on his face. Subaru now really wanted to disappear that time.

"Sei-chan!!!" Hokuto said gaily, hugging the man, who was Sakurazuka Seishiirou himself. "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm here to meet with a friend." Seishiirou said, controlling himself before a student. If Kamui wasn't there, Seishiirou would've stroked the beautiful teacher before him. "Monou Fuuma." 

Kamui's purple eyes widened at the name. _Fuuma's HERE?!_

Author's notes: That's it! Please review and tell me if it was good! Sankyuu!


	4. Why? Why of all places!

Triangular 04

Author's notes: Hiya! Guess what, I just finished my first set of exams and then I'm off to review for the second set, and then…FREEEEEDOOOOOM!!!! I'm going to be free this Saturday!

Anyway, I was inspired by volume 16 of the manga (owned by my friend rei-chan921/Yanami Reiko). Kamui is just soooooooo beautiful. I want him. Yep, I want him.

Another note: I'm still going to use Seishirou instead of the usual Seishiro. I have the habit of using Seishirou instead of the proper spelling. Is that okay with you?

Let's get it started, shall we? 

**********************

_Fuuma's HERE?_

**********

~~ Kamui's POV ~~

I shrunk down my seat as I heard the name the vice-principal mentioned. Why, of all places, why did Fuuma have to be here? Did he install some kind of tracking device on me so he could follow me wherever I go?! 

Subaru and his twin sister turned around as I hung my head low, staring at the marble top of the table. Any minute now, I bet…Fuuma's going to sweet talk me into coming with him again or just convince everybody of the false – that's he's a super sweet guy that everyone would love to be with. Excuse me, but count me out of those people. Please, Fuuma, for my sanity, don't say a word…don't make me look at you…

"Ah, Kamui-kun!" 

That's it.

The voice I dreaded to hear. 

Fuuma.

"Kamui-kun, is that you?" Fuuma said in a sickeningly fake tone. I clenched my fist – why Fuuma, WHY?!

"Ano…hai, Monou-sensei…" I answered, my voice cracking as I slowly turned to him. 

~~ Subaru's POV ~~

I locked my gaze onto the beautifully built man that I had bumped into earlier. Not actually me, but my – I mean, Shirou-san was the one who technically bumped into him, the one called Monou Fuuma. I was still there, in any sense. 

Hokuto was still in her Oh-I'm-so-happy-that-Sei-chan's-here mood, the obvious glint shining in her eyes. She happily waved at Fuuma as I merely gave him a nod – but Kamui was shriveling down his seat and was looking morosely down at the tabletop. 

"Ah, Kamui-kun!" I heard Fuuma say once I turned my back on him, making him face the elegant shade of white (well, I was wearing my usual white trench coat). Kamui-kun? He calls my student by his first name? And they just met? 

_Uh-huh…are you sure about that, Subaru? _A tiny little voice made itself known inside my head. I shrugged it off and looked at my seraphim student, wincing as he turned around to acknowledge the greeting. 

"Kamui-kun, is that you?"

And yeah, he calls him with a '-kun' too. 

"Ano…hai, Monou-sensei." Shirou-san murmured, looking at the black-clad man. I stared at the two of them in surprise. 

So…Shirou-san knew this man. 

**********

~~ Omniscient POV / in short, OUR POV ~~

As the five got acquainted, Kamui and Subaru continued to sink down their chairs and pretended that no one was behind them. 

After a while, shuffling footsteps acquired his attention, making the Sakurazukamori look up in inquiry. His usual waiter was smirking, his bright blue eyes twinkling. The man gently placed Fuuma's order of black coffee without sugar in front of Fuuma, and placed a cup of warm, moccachino in front of Seishiirou. 

"Hey, you're not with your usual companion, I can see." the waiter remarked, glancing sideways at the Sumeragi before looking back again at his customers. Fuuma suddenly put the newspaper down, raising his eyebrows at the vice-principal as soon as Seishiirou got hold of the cup. "What happened? Usually you two go in here together –

The cracking of the ceramic cup Seishiirou was holding, displaying his great amount of strength, disrupted the waiter. Fuuma smirked slyly as Hokuto, Subaru and Kamui looked back at him. Meanwhile, the other people inside the coffeehouse were too busy with their own lives to pay attention to Seishiirou's nearly erupted temper.

Hot coffee slowly started to seep all over the marble tabletop. Seishiirou smiled sadistically. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I held it too tight…" he murmured, threateningly glancing at the waiter. 

"I'll get you another one free of charge, sir. D-don't worry about it." The waiter picked up the remaining shards of the ceramic cup and the saucer, wiping the tabletop clean before scurrying away to get another one. 

"Good one, Sakurazuka-san." Fuuma remarked as he took off his sunglasses. 

"Domo."

*****

The three of them started to talk again, shoving off the fact that Seishiirou just crushed a thick, ceramic cup with his bare hand. In the midst of conversing, their voices mixing in with the joyous chattering of the crowd, someone's cell phone rang.

Hokuto's eyes widened as she reached into her purse, pulling out her cell phone that was ringing loudly. Kamui and her brother looked on, with Subaru placing his chin on his palm. 

"Ah, Kakyo—uh…" Hokuto looked around nervously, smiling sheepishly before continuing. "Yeah…Oh, I'm so sorry, I forgot…It kinda slipped off my mind. I'm really, REALLY sorry…It is? Thank you, thank you, thank you…yeah…I'm just really, really sorry that I forgot about you…Where I am? I'm with Subaru-chan and his friend – I mean student." Hokuto sighed, listening to the person at the other line. "Alright, I'll go over there right now! I'm really sorry, okay? Bye! Love you…" 

As Hokuto cut off their conversation, a pair of curious eyes met her. Subaru raised an eyebrow, smirking as it was Hokuto's turn to sink down in her chair. 

"Who was that, Hokuto?" Subaru asked, Kamui looking on at what seemed like a sibling's quarrel. 

"Uh…no one. Well, I'm really sorry, Kamui-chan, I have to go (Subaru: Yeah…right…). Gomen!" Hokuto planted a kiss on Subaru's left cheek and waved at Kamui before leaving. After a few seconds, Hokuto poked her head in. "And you're really, really cute, Kamui-chan!" 

A faint shade of pink raced across Kamui's once pale cheeks, making Subaru glance in amusement at his angelic-looking student. Locks of black splashed with brown crowned his head, innocent, purple eyes looked up at the teacher in concern and curiosity while his pale, kissable lips were slightly parted as the teacher stared on. Earning two consecutive blinks from the student, Subaru smiled before continuing on. 

He knew better than to stare.

And staring was rude, by the way.

*

"…Yeah, I know…S&M and bondage can be very tough sometimes…" a part of Seishiirou and Fuuma's conversation drifted onto them, making their eyes widen, their imagination running wild as to thinking about what exactly Seishiirou and Fuuma were talking about. Subaru and Kamui could see it now – their fragile, cream-colored body laid against a bed with their wrists and ankles tied roughly against the bedposts; their 'assailants' looming over them, smirking in their sexy, beautiful but also in a sadistically way. Cold shivers ran down their spine as they shook the disturbing thoughts out of their minds.    

"Ano…Sumeragi-sensei?" Kamui asked in a small voice, gaining the teacher's full attention. Subaru looked at him, his deep green eyes concentrated on the beautiful young man in front of him.

"Hm?"

"Do you mind…if…uh…we go now?" Kamui said slowly albeit deep inside him he wanted to say this really fast. "I'm feeling rather uncomfortable…" 

The Sumeragi smiled, amused at his student. But then, he was getting uncomfortable himself – with Seishirou lurking behind him and would strike at any given moment. He looked at his finished cup of tea, thinking that it would be best to accompany Kamui home. Besides, if he stayed longer the Sakurazukamori would catch up to him, and Monou-san would catch up to Kamui, and it would REALLY be best for Kamui to have some company. Sorata, Arashi and that blonde girl they were with already left, and he could fend off his assailant, i.e. Sakurazuka Seishirou. 

"It's alright. Would you mind if I let you ride with me home?" Subaru asked. 

"Is that alright with you, Sumeragi-sensei? I mean, I can manage to walk back to my house." 

"Just give me directions and I'll be happy to drive you home." 

Kamui nodded, now relieved that he could get away from his stalker. _Sumeragi-sensei's really nice…and handsome too…_

Author's notes: Nyaa! What did you guys think?! And I've been reading a few Yuzuriha/Kamuis…I think it's getting me hooked…please, R&R! Thank you.   


	5. I Would Be Very Glad to Give Your Freak ...

Triangular: 05

Author's notes: Ooohhhhhhh…I'm really really happy. I mean really, REALLY happy. My mom just bought me the manga. X1-X18. Nothing could bring me down. 

And I absolutely LOVE Subaru – he really is a goddamn hottie, and pleaaaaase – anyone who finds CLAMP Subaru art/ CLAMP Kamui art/CLAMP Fuuma art/CLAMP Seishirou art/CLAMP anyone-who's-a-bishie-made-by-CLAMP art, send them to me!!!!!!!!! Let's change the name of Kamui's school to CLAMP Campus…uh…where other schools can be found. 

Let's get this thing going, ne? 

**

The student drank his last gulp of coffee before proceeding to stand up, making his teacher follow suit. The teacher went ahead, opening the door and waiting for his student to pass by. Once he himself got out of the coffeehouse, he heaved a sigh of relief, feeling safer. 

"Ikemasho, ne, Shirou-san?" Sumeragi Subaru said, making his student nod in reply, starting to walk back to the CLAMP Campus Main Building. A contented smile possessed his lips as his deep, emerald eyes shone, his strides contrasting his student's silent ones. 

Shirou Kamui looked up at his teacher, who was more or less a head taller than him. Something ran through his veins as he observed the man, locks of darkest ebony gracing his pale face, shining green orbs looking ahead at the path, cream-colored lips curved into a slight smile. Shades of pink raced across his cheeks as Subaru caught him staring, making Kamui look hurriedly down at his feet as he walked alongside the angelic instructor. 

The walk to Subaru's sleek, white car was silent and short. 

"Get in, Shirou-san." Subaru mentioned, staring pointedly at the passenger side of his car. Kamui obliged, opening the car door and hopping in. Subaru followed, rearing the engine up once he closed his door.

**

He fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. Sure – the one driving was one of the most beautiful people Kamui had ever met, but getting a lift home from his teacher was very…well, awkward. Of course, Kamui used to solicit lifts home from his…uh…how can I say this…stalker, and he rather enjoyed it, since his so-called stalker is himself one of the beautiful people in the world. But as time passed by, Kamui was beginning to be freaked out by his stalker, always calling, making him stay after school too much, always visiting. 

That was the reason why Kasumi Karen, their foster mother, suspected something and made Kamui and Yuzuriha change schools. 

"Shirou-san?" Subaru murmured, glancing sideways to his passenger. "Shirou-san, are you all right?" 

His teacher's beatific voice shook him out of his thoughts. Kamui's startled amethyst eyes looked up at Subaru, muttering a 'yes' before turning back to stare into nothingness.  

The Sumeragi nodded, looking back at the road. 

*

In no time, Subaru already had his car parked in front of a beautifully built house. His student accidentally nodded off to slumber in the short ride home, making the teacher chuckle softly. In an act to wake the young man up, Subaru brought his hand to the angel's face, slowly delivering feather-light sensations across his cheeks. As he brought his hand back where it belonged, Kamui opened his bright mauve eyes. 

"Eh?"

"We're here. You fell asleep." Subaru shortly explained, making Kamui aware of what has happened. 

"Oh." Kamui opened the door and stepped out. Once he got out, he bowed gratefully before Subaru as a sign of respect. "Arigato." 

Subaru only smiled, his pale lips curving into an amused smile. Kamui straightened up and closed the door, walking to his home. Green eyes continued to watch him as the door to Kamui's house opened, resulting a wolf-like puppy leaping up at Kamui and nearly toppling him over.

"YUZURIHA!!!!! GET YOUR DOG OFF ME!!!!" Kamui screamed as his little sister, Shirou Yuzuriha, came bounding up the doorway. 

"Inuki, get off Onii-chan!" Yuzuriha instructed. The moment Inuki was gotten off him, Kamui turned back to the white car behind him and bowed before walking to his home. 

Subaru drove off, contented, back home to the Sumeragi Estate. Besides, he had some questions to ask his sister. 

**

A week later…

"Good morning class." Aoki Seiichiro said as he entered the classroom, meeting the expectant glances of his students. He motioned them to sit down, smiling a grin as he went ahead to introduce yet another new student. 

"Class, I'd like you to meet Tojou Nataku, a new student who would be joining our class." Aoki remarked, making a boy of 16 with short, silver hair and blue eyes enter the classroom. Most of the girls swooned, just like when Kamui was first introduced. 

"Ohayo. Boku no namae wa Tojou Nataku, yoroshiikun." Nataku bowed before the class, and as Kamui watched him from his seat, chills moved down his spine. 

I know him…I saw him before… 

"Now, Tojou-san transferred here from where Shirou-kun was before. Tojou-san?" Aoki asked, now getting the new student's attention.

"Hai?"

"Sit over there, behind Yatouji-san." Aoki said, motioning the boy to go over the vacant seat behind a girl with glasses and short, black hair.

**

Kamui sunk down his chair, feeling uncomfortable ever since this morning. Nataku, the weird new student, and Satsuki, the one before him, were giving him perceiving stares that kept the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The chatter-filled classroom gave no help in comforting Kamui – Sorata was busy telling Arashi something, and other people out there were too busy with their own lives. In an attempt to drown out all unneeded noise and to relieve himself of the scares his imagination kept on giving him, Kamui rested his head on his folded arms, trying to rest while the rest of the class did something else.

He remembered what happened earlier on, back at lunch period. 

~*~flashback~*~

Kamui was walking down the corridor; alongside him were Sorata and Arashi. They were talking animatedly about something, but were disrupted by someone blocking their way.

"You – you're Kamui, aren't you?" the boy said, Tojou Nataku as they remembered, with a menacing glare deep in his blue eyes. 

Kamui raised his eyebrows. "Yes, why?"

"Where did you make Monou-san go?" Nataku asked fiercely, looking as if at any moment he would blast a whole right through Kamui. 

"I didn't make Monou-san go anywhere." Kamui simply replied, trying to brush off the question and keep on walking to their classroom.

"Nonsense." The boy mentioned, again blocking Kamui's path. "He left the school just because of you – you worthless imbecile." 

Sorata made a move. "Hey, don't you dare talk to Kamui that way!" 

"Well, if you must know…" Nataku continued on, this time locking his perceiving glare onto Sorata and Arashi. "He didn't deserve to be loved by my Fuuma." 

Kamui snorted. So, this kid just left his old school to get Fuuma, or maybe to get revenge. 'Gee, I'd be more than willing to give that stalker back to you!' Kamui thought, snorting once more.

"What are you laughing about? And who's this Fuuma?" Sorata asked, looking from Nataku to Kamui. 

Purple eyes widened at the query. 

Damn, they shouldn't know… 

"Uh, no one, Sorata…just someone back at my old school." Kamui remarked, laughing sheepishly as if to brush the topic off.

"See? He doesn't even think of my Fuuma highly!" Nataku said, waving a hand. 

"Will you just _please_ shut up?!" Kamui retorted, looking dangerously at the new student. 

"Why would I? I will not shut up for the likes of you unless you return my Fuuma back!"

"Kidnap him and lock him in your prison for all I care! I'd be more than willing to give that creepy freak back to you!"

"Then give him back! And don't call Fuuma a freak!"

"Whoa, wait a minute – _him?_" Sorata stopped the argument, wide-eyed. Arashi hushed him, continuing to watch on the little verbal fight.

"I don't even know where he is! He just keeps following me everywhere!"

"And that is the reason why you _never_ deserve Fuuma to be your lover!"

"HE'S NOT MY GODDAMN –

"Ahem…" a voice made itself known, making Kamui turn around, wide-eyed. Nataku just raised his eyebrows, Sorata grinning and Arashi sighing inaudibly at seeing who just interrupted the little argument.

"Sumeragi-sensei…" Three supposed-to-be-Ten-no-Ryu-if-only-they-weren't-here-in-this-fic said awkwardly, hoping that the passing math teacher would not mind what they were talking about. 

"Shirou-san, Arisugawa-san, Kishuu-san, and…" 

"Nataku. Tojou Nataku."

"…Tojou-san…" Subaru said, earning the wide-eyed glances of his students. "What are you doing here?"

Arashi immediately answered for the group. "We were just showing Tojou-san around, since he just arrived." 

The Sumeragi nodded in response. "Alright then." He continued to walk past the four, remembering something. So he turned around gracefully, his white trench coat following his movements, tendrils of silken black hair dancing along his face, his deep, green eyes locked on one beautiful student.

"Ah, Shirou-san?" 

"Hai?" 

"Please stay after school and head to the faculty room – there's something I've been meaning to talk about." 

~*~end of flashback~*~

 Author's notes: So, how's that for a chap? I've been working really hard, and you guys don't even review…**sob** nah, it's all right. I'm happy to know that some people are still appreciative of my work. Anyway, I don't own X or other related things, CLAMP (a.k.a. Satsuki Igarashi, Mokona Apapa, Mick Nekoi & Nanase Ohkawa) own them. Damn, how come they own soooo many bishounens in the world?! 

Please, R&R! Arigato! 

And for the Japanese words I used:

_"Ikemasho, ne, Shirou-san?"_ Sumeragi Subaru, 2nd paragraph : "Let's go, right, Shirou-san?"

_"Arigato."_ Shirou Kamui, 14th paragraph : "Thank you."

"Inuki, get off _Onii-chan!_" Nekoi Yuzuriha, or in this fic, Shirou Yuzuriha, 17th paragraph : "Inuki, get off my older brother!" (Onii-chan is the term people use when calling an elder brother.)

_"Ohayo. Boku wa namae no Tojou Nataku, yoroshiikun._" Nataku, or in this fic Tojou Nataku, 22nd paragraph : "Good morning. My name is Tojou Nataku, it's nice to meet you." 

And if you're wondering, I think I got the name 'Tojou' from the pharmaceutical company that produced Nataku. I know Nataku's terribly OOC, and this is just how I imagined him to be if he's a realy person. Okay, so, bye and please R&R!

P.S: Anyone who has a pic of Imonoyama Nokoru when he was in X please send them to me!


	6. My Life Has Turned Into a Living Hell

Triangular: 06

Author's notes: Thank you very much for your reviews and pictures! ^^ I really appreciate them! Now I won't update until I get seventy reviews since I already have the whole plot running through my head – we already know how it ends! 

**

Silence met his ears.

Kamui rose from his so-called 'rest', looking around to see why the class suddenly quieted down. Everyone seemed to be staring at someone behind the desk, and being the curious fellow he is, the purple-eyed bishounen straightened up and looked ahead. 

It should've been better if he just didn't look.

A beautiful man who he HAS seen before was standing behind the teacher's desk, dressed in a super duper cool dark maroon trench coat and a black suit. Ebony bangs danced across his golden eyes, a piercing glare burning a hole right through the startled student. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Kamui could hear Nataku and the girl population of the class' (of course, excluding Arashi) gasps as the wondrous new instructor smiled. 

"Konnichiwa." Monou Fuuma, the new History teacher, greeted in his silky, deep voice, making most of the girls swoon. "I'm your new Histroy teacher, Monou Fuuma. I was supposed to be your teacher a week ago, but something came up, and that's why I'm a week late. Please sit down."

Fuuma smiled again, making Kamui's eyes widen. The girls swooned, and Nataku wanted to shout in pure joy. 

Kamui's beautiful purple eyes were widened in indescribable, inexpressible, and too awful for words shock. 

"This is it…my life has turned into a living nightmare…" 

The boy's eyes suddenly rolled back into his head as his eyelids closed slowly, his fragile body losing balance. In one swift moment, Shirou Kamui lost his consciousness and fainted, dropping down to the classroom floor with a sickening thud. 

Sorata and Arashi immediately rose from their seats.

"Kamui!"

"Kamui-san!"

And the rest of the class looked down to the fallen supposed-to-be Dragon of Earth a.k.a. one of the Seven Seals…especially the girls.

"Ano…Monou-sensei, we'll bring Kamui to the clinic." Sorata immediately volunteered, looking up at the new instructor as he and Arashi kneeled down the boy, pushing his chair away.

"No need. I'll bring him myself." Fuuma said, a glint shining in his golden eyes. But at that moment, Sorata and Arashi's eyes widened.

_'Isn't he the one…' _the two thought, remembering the conversation earlier. _'…Who was stalking Kamui?'_

"Don't bother. We'll bring him, Monou-sensei." Arashi said, as if finalizing the argument. But of course – Fuuma doesn't give up without a fight. 

"I'll go with you." Fuuma insisted, the glint in his golden eyes shining brighter. Sorata and Arashi glared at the new teacher. 

"Never mind. Go teach – we'll catch up." Sorata and Arashi said at the same time, deciding that this time, the teacher won't win. Fuuma sighed, promising to himself that he won't lose to a couple of high school students. 

"Alright. Make sure he's going to be alright." Fuuma called over as soon as Sorata and Arashi started to carry Kamui out of the room.

**

The bright, afternoon sunlight glazed over the unconscious boy, a few leaves entering the silent clinic. Sorata and Arashi watched the one who was supposed to decide the end of the world. But sadly, that didn't happen because of this fic. 

Steps were heard – clanking noises made by signature black, lace-up boots. A man dressed in black slacks, a simple white, button-up shirt that has the first two buttons opened and a white trench coat was passing by, earning the attention of Kamui's two friends. In one short movement, Sumeragi Subaru tilted his head to peek into the clinic. 

"Konnichiwa, Sumeragi-sensei!" Kohaku (A/N: from CLAMP's Wish) greeted happily, waving as Subaru's green eyes peered into the room. 

"Konnichiwa…" Subaru nonchalantly murmured, now walking into the clinic, curious on who might be lying on the pearly white bed. "Who…who's in there?" 

Subaru's curiosity was developed into inquisitiveness once he saw who was sitting beside the bed. "Arisugawa-san? Kishuu-san? What are you doing here? It's class hours."

"Ano…Kamui…kinda fainted a while back." Sorata explained, smiling sheepishly as Subaru walked over to them. "We accompanied him, although Monou-sensei tried to."

As Subaru walked closer, his eyes saw a breath-taking scene. An angel was laid on the ashen bed, soft sheets covering his fragile and delicate body as supple white pillows nestled his tilted head. Tendrils of soft hair colored from the darkest of black mixed with the soft touch of russet were scattered across the feather-filled pillows, one of his soft, subtle hands lying by his side. In addition, the pearly white color of the sheets and pillows plus the quiet glow of the afternoon light made his cream-colored skin glow in ethereal beauty. 

Sumeragi Subaru was speechless.

"From shock of seeing someone, I think." Arashi added, looking over to the unconscious student. "Too much shock."

"Don't worry. You have to go on to class – I'll watch him." The Sumeragi suddenly said, getting awkward glances from the two students. 

"Eh?" Arashi and Sorata exclaimed at the same time. 

"Demo…Sumeragi-sensei, don't you have a class?" Sorata pointed out, pointing at the class schedule Subaru was holding. 

"Ah…sou yo." Subaru agreed, looking down at the class schedule. "Anyway, tell him I came by, alright? I'll be visiting him after my period." 

Sorata and Arashi looked at each other. 

"Hai." 

**

The bell rang, signaling that his last period of the day was over. Monou Fuuma smiled to himself as he walked out Kamui's classroom, bringing his usual air of mystery around him as he started to walk towards the clinic. His Kamui could be waking up at any moment now, and he would want himself to be the first person he sees.

The student body – male and female – and even some of the teachers (namely English teacher Kigai Yuuto and Gym teacher Shiyuu Kusanagi) were staring at the new History instructor. He was definitely going to be a hit with the ladies, but he was unaware of the blue eyes that kept following him. 

Expecting that once he arrived, he would be greeting Kohaku a nice 'Konnichiwa' before proceeding to enter. 

But there was an obstacle in his way. 

Someone was already there just as he arrived. 

So practically, they arrived at the same time. 

And that was Sumeragi Subaru. 

But Subaru seemed oblivious, or maybe pretending to be oblivious, to the fact that Fuuma was just behind him. Subaru proceeded inside, greeting Kohaku a nice 'Konnichiwa' as Fuuma noiselessly followed him. As Subaru stopped in front of Kamui's bed, he chose the option to confront the newly appointed History teacher.

"Why are you here?" Subaru's question came out low and cold, much different from his usual tone. 

"I'm here to visit Kamui-kun, to see if he's alright." Fuuma countered, raising eyebrows as if taunting the younger man. "Why, is it illegal to visit an unconscious student?"

Another angelic voice interrupted the two of them. 

"Maybe it's illegal to visit a conscious student." Kamui said, clutching his head in pain. 

"Shirou-san, don't force yourself, you could get hurt even more." Subaru said, almost soothingly, as if to soothe a pained kitten from his troubles. A warm smile made itself known as it silently curled upon Subaru's surprisingly enticing lips. For a heartbeat Kamui wanted to kiss his teacher.

"Kamui-kun, daijoubu?" Fuuma's voice made itself known, making Kamui stare horribly at the teacher a.k.a. Kamui's Personal Stalker ™. 

Only eight recognizable words were heard from Kamui before he drowned again into unconsciousness, making Subaru and Fuuma's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh no…my life IS a living hell…"

Author's notes: So, how's that? I hope you guys liked it. And I was just wondering – do you guys KNOW who dies in the end? I'm just wondering…anyway, please R&R! Remember: won't update until 70!! Bye!


	7. Let's Take A Peek in Satsuki's Life

Triangular: 07

Author's notes: Gee…you guys really want this story continued, ne? I've been updating really fast. Here's the seventh interval, and since someone (I am so sorry: I forgot your name…gomen! ^.^;) requested for Seishiirou's appearance and some of you are REALLY curious on what role Satsuki is going to take, I'm going to explain it all here. Anyone who's interested why I call this fic 'Triangular', feel free to ask. 

*****

Shirou Kamui fell back onto the clinic bed, making his teachers' eyes widen in confusion. 

*

"Ah, Monou-san, I didn't know you would be here. If you don't hurry, the ice cream parlor would run out of ice cream." A deep, familiar voice echoed through the school clinic. Green eyes widened at the familiar tone, hair on the back of his neck rising as he heard steps, signaling that the figure was moving towards him. "Subaru-kun…you don't know how nice it is to see you." 

Taking a deep breath, Sumeragi Subaru turned around, making his white trench coat follow his movement. 

"Sakurazuka-san, what are you doing here?" Subaru asked, voice still low and cold. He kept his ground, standing beside Kamui's bed, while Fuuma smirked slyly, thinking that this should be interesting. 

"Is it a crime to be in the clinic, Subaru-kun?" Sakurazuka Seishirou asked, raising his eyebrows at the younger man. The Sumeragi didn't respond, but he still held his ground. Seishirou laughed out of amusement – his Subaru was acting very cutely. 

Well, for him, anyway. 

The supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori took a few gaits and stopped once he was close enough for his own comfort. Making sure that the clinic's curtains were safely draped and that no one could see him and his Subaru except Fuuma, he smiled to himself as he made Subaru face him with a soft caress. 

Fuuma snorted, leaning back onto the curtain posts as he watched Seishirou move his hand along the supposed-to-be 13th head of the Sumeragi Clan's cheeks. 

"You grow cuter everyday, Subaru-kun…" Seishirou murmured in his ear, making chills shiver down Subaru's spine. 

"Sakurazuka-san, stop it." Subaru said, grasping Seishirou's wrist and bringing his hand away from his face. The younger teacher threw a glance at Seishirou before looking kindly at the unconscious boy, brushing off a few silken strands of Kamui's hair off his face before leaving. 

"Nice one, Sakurazuka-san." Fuuma said reticently, earning a smirk from the black-clad Sakurazuka. 

Seishirou put his sunglasses back on. "Subaru-kun won't get away from me that easily…well, let's go out for ice cream." 

"Good idea."

**

A single, black pen scratched over a notepad, scribbling notes in a hurry. The notes were:

**~Monou Fuuma…~**

**- Tojou Nataku's god**

**- Shirou Kamui's stalker**

**-Our new history teacher**

**-apparently doesn't like anyone touching Shirou**

**-hates everyone Kamui likes, particularly our math teacher a.k.a. The Sumeragi**

**-always walks around with our vice principal, a.k.a. Sakurazuka Seishirou**

**-apparently also likes bishounen students, i.e. Shirou Kamui**

**-likes ice cream**

**~Sakurazuka Seishirou~**

**-always dressed in black**

**-likes sunglasses**

**-our vice principal**

**-doesn't like anyone touching Sumeragi**

**-always tries to get Sumeragi Subaru back **

**-fond of sakura petals and sakura trees(therefore he always make them float around wherever he is)**

**-troubles the janitor because of his sakura petals**

**-always walks around with the new History teacher, a.k.a. Monou Fuuma**

**-likes ice cream**

**~Sumeragi Subaru~**

**-always dressed in black, grey or white**

**-can never be seen dressed in other colors**

**-school heartthrob**

**-makes exactly five girls faint every period**

**-had a relationship with Sakurazuka Seishiirou**

**-favors Shirou Kamui**

**-has twin sister named Hokuto**

**-really favors Shirou Kamui**

**-apparently likes bishounen students a.k.a. Shirou Kamui**

**-…probably has a crush on Shirou Kamui…**

**~Shirou Kamui~******

**-new student**

**-average student**

**-comes from somewhere…I don't know…**

**-has sister named Yuzuriha (who is annoyingly genki)**

**-likes our math teacher a.k.a. Sumeragi Subaru**

**-friends with Arisugawa Sorata & Kishuu Arashi**

**-hated by Nataku**

**-really likes our math teacher**

**-liked by our math teacher**

**-liked by our history teacher**

**-liked by almost every girl in class**

**-liked by almost everybody**

**-looks like a girl**

**-…probably has a crush on Sumeragi Subaru…**

**~Arisugawa Sorata~**

**-too genki**

**-always wears a yellow cap to school**

**-annoys me (usually too noisy)**

**-chases Kishuu around**

**-proclaims that he would be Kishuu's 'future sweet lover'**

**-acts like Shirou's bodyguard**

**-too genki.**

**-…too genki…**

**~Kishuu Arashi~******

**-cold**

**-ice queen**

**-hair's unusually too straight**

**-chased by Arisugawa **

**-cold**

**-…cold…**

**~Tojou Nataku~**

**-obsessed over Monou Fuuma**

**-hates Shirou Kamui**

**-Fuuma-freak**

****

Contented with her note making, Yatouji Satsuki sighed, looking up as their English teacher, Kigai Yuuto, read something in front. That's what she does – Satsuki always makes notes about people. Then when she comes home she puts all the data she collects into her beloved desktop computer: affectionately named BEAST. She's the usual computer nerd – usually anti-social and always tends to keep to herself. She usually doesn't care about anything except for Kigai Yuuto and her BEAST. 

And you just saw what kind of stuff she writes in her notepad, affectionately named MINI-BEAST IV…since MINI-BEAST I was her laptop, MINI-BEAST II her palmtop and MINI-BEAST III's her cell phone. She also comes from a very rich family.

Later on with the story, you would find her almost everywhere, even the boy's bathroom, taking notes. 

****

Author's notes: I know this is a chapter worth burning, but you guys wanted to know what Satsuki was up to. I hope you enjoyed, and please R&R! Next chapter: Kamui's report card comes out! Subaru confronts him about his grades and no, if it's what you're thinking, he didn't fail. Just something about his grades… If you want this continued, review! And it's not stupid to ask for reviews – reviews make the author very happy. Ja ne, and I won't update until 80! Arigato! Also, if anyone wants to read a very…well…stupid Clamp Gakuen Tentaidan/Clamp Campus Detectives fanfic, please e-mail me. Thank you.


	8. Something's Really Going on Here I think

Triangular: 08

Author's notes: I'm afraid there would be a slight change of plans…chapter eight would have different content from what I promised you before, and chapter nine would contain Subaru's talk with Kamui…uh…with his grades. I hope you're not mad. Thank you very much.

*****

The air blew crunchy leaves around, making a rustling noise as the tinkling of a bell made it known. The pastel-colored door closed lightly as two, full-grown men entered the famed ice cream parlor, choosing a table for two near the window. They made themselves comfortable, chose sundaes from the menu and asked a blushing waitress to come over. 

Once their orders were taken, they went straight to business.

"So…Sakruazuka-san…" Fuuma started, focusing his golden eyes on the older, black-clad man. "What did you want to talk about?"

The supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori didn't respond. 

"Sakurazuka-san?"

Still, no answer came from Seishirou.

Fuuma smirked, knowing how to get the daydreaming Sakurazuka's attention. "Sakurazuka-san…" the younger man murmured, placing his chin on his intertwined fingers. "That Sumeragi's here with his sister."

At once, in a sudden movement, Seishirou shot his head up and searched the parlor for the Sumeragi. No beautiful, pretty, sublime, transcendent, magnificent, supposed-to-be-the-next-Sakurazukamori met his eyes; instead, Fuuma's snorts and chuckles met his ears.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Monou-san." Seishirou said sarcastically. 

"You were daydreaming." Fuuma pointed out as their ice cream were being set on the table. "Anyway, Sakurazuka-san, what did you want to discuss?" 

Seishirou dug his spoon in his white, vanilla ice cream. "I've been observing you lately…" he said before inserting the spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. "And it seems you have a liking for this student." Seishirou whipped out a picture of a supposed-to-be Dragon of Heaven and flipped it under Fuuma's nose. "Shirou Kamui."

Fuuma raised his eyebrows, pushing the picture of his beloved Kamui before snatching it away from the vice principal. "And? You have a fixation for that math teacher, Sumeragi Subaru." He inserted his spoon into his chocolate ice cream. 

Seishirou sighed. "Are you blind?"

"I should be the one to ask." 

Seishirou now was the one who raised his eyebrows, curious of why Fuuma would retort such a thing. He had two eyes – not one.

"Why did you say that?"

Fuuma shrugged, looking up at the vice-principal after gulping a spoonful of cold, chocolate ice cream. "I don't know…it just came out automatically, I guess…" 

"Anyway, I've been observing my Subaru-kun and it seems that he has taken a liking to your Kamui." Seishirou stated, pushing around a slice of banana around his sundae dish before scooping it up and eating it. 

"I'm not blind, Sakurazuka-san, I can see that." Fuuma replied, eating another spoonful. "And my little Kamui-kun looks like he has a crush on your Subaru. It's not fair – I found my Kamui first – your Subaru should just find another Kamui of his own." 

"I _am_ his lover." Seishirou retorted, as if glaring at the younger man.

"Don't say that to me – man, you got dumped." Fuuma laughed, waving his spoon. 

"Hah – you're the one to talk. Your Kamui _left_ because he dumped you. At least MY Subaru didn't leave me." Seishirou shot back, also waving his spoon.

"He doesn't talk to you." Fuuma simply said. 

Silence passed the two. For minutes no words were said between the two of them, the silence beginning to settle in as crickets started to chirp.

"Let's forget about this. Anyway, I have a plan, Monou-san." The Sakurazuka proposed, resting his chin on his palm. 

"What plan?"

"A plan to drive my Subaru away from your Kamui." 

***

The afternoon light glazed upon the silent clinic, sending rays of sunlight to illuminate the unconscious boy's angelic face. In one movement, purple eyes fluttered open, squinting before getting used to the bright light. 

"Eh?"

Shirou Kamui sat up from the clinic bed, yawning as he straightened up. He looked innocently at his surroundings, wondering to himself where the hell he could be. Deciding to stand up rather than lay there, Kamui got up from the bed and put his shoes on, wiggling his socked feet as he tried to make his shoe fit comfortably. Once he was satisfied, he ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the nurse.

"Ah, Shirou-san, you're already awake. Do you feel alright?" Kohaku asked, looking concernedly at the young student. 

"Hai. Ore wa daijoubu desu." Kamui confirmed, and without hesitation, Kohaku let the student pass and go on to class.

*

He stopped in front of his classroom to find it completely empty. No one was definitely around – but the chairs were still occupied by different belongings and bags were still scattered around. Definitely the bell hasn't rung yet for dismissal. But where was everyone?

Kamui leaned on the doorway, thinking hard, trying to remember what their class was. 

"Hmm…Friday…afternoon…" Kamui murmured to himself, ticking something off his fingers. "Lunch…Japanese Literature…History…English…" He recited, remembering the different periods that came by. At last, his purple eyes widened in realization, now recalling what period it was. "Biology." 

At once, Kamui entered his classroom to get his notebook and a pen before hurrying down to the CLAMP Campus Greenhouses. He passed through different classrooms, saw different teachers, like another Science turned substitute Japanese literature teacher Kuzuki Kakyou (rumored to be Sumeragi Subaru's twin sister Hokuto's boyfriend), Gym teacher Shiyuu Kusanagi (rumored to have a liking for much younger girls) and English teacher Kigai Yuuto (rumored to be…a well…playboy of some sort). Kamui even widened his eyes when he passed by the principal, a petite, silver-haired woman who walks around in a traditional kimono with red eyes, only known and called as Principal Hinoto. 

As he was crossing the main hall of the High School department of the CLAMP Gakuen, he bumped into something hard, sending his notebook and pen flying a few inches away as he tumbled to the ground. The thing – or person – he bumped into was some kind of in a hurry, making the impact stronger than usual. 

Kamui groaned on the ground as he helped himself up, picking up his notebook along the way. He kept saying 'Gomen nasai, gomen nasai' a few times as he scanned the marble steps of the CLAMP High School Building threshold for his black pen. Surprisingly, a black pen interrupting Kamui's search cut off his continuous apology of 'gomen nasai'. 

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Kamui gratefully mentioned, taking the pen from a white-sleeved hand. Looking up to the person, traces of pink can be found in his cheeks…if you look closely enough. Kamui usually tries not to blush…much…

"Douishimashita." An enticing, deep voice played music to Kamui's ears. The student tried to control himself, trying to control the blood rising up his cheeks as he continued to look at the older man. "Where are you heading, Shirou-san?" 

Kamui gulped a hard lump in his throat. "To the greenhouses, Sumeragi-sensei. We were supposed to have a joint class with 2-B today in Biology." He hastily explained, still staring into the angelic teacher's haunting green eyes. Sumeragi Subaru seemed to glow in the afternoon light in his eyes – the wind was playing with his silken, ebony hair; his deep, emerald eyes shining an inexplicable glint; his soft lips parted slightly as he listened to Kamui's explanation. His creamy, pale skin started to look more…enticing as he basked in the sunlight. 

"I'll accompany you there – I have to meet my sister there as well." Subaru said, starting to walk towards the sets of greenhouses a few meters down. Kamui only nodded as he walked beside the heartthrob teacher, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. 

*

A few minutes after walking, Subaru started a conversation. "Ano…Shirou-san?"

Kamui looked up innocently at the taller man, adorable purple eyes staring at the beautiful face of the man known as Sumeragi Subaru. "Hai, Sumeragi-sensei?"

Subaru's question came out rather low, some sort of a whisper. "Did…you…have any relationship with Monou-san?" 

Kamui's amethyst eyes widened at the query. He didn't want the one he liked to know he has a stalker. "He…he was my teacher back at my old school." Kamui looked forward to the greenhouses, which seemed to be coming nearer. "No-nothing more…"

Subaru raised his eyebrows, suspecting that his seraphim-like student was hiding something from him. Knowing better, he decided to close the matter. "Alright then. We're here. I'll see you tomorrow, Shirou-san." 

Once Kamui entered the greenhouse where students were, Subaru couldn't help but stare. 

Something was going on.

And he didn't like it.

Author's notes: So, how was that? I think the card thing would be pushed a little further…I'll try to put it in the next chapter. Thank you and I hope you liked it, and please r&r! 

Japanese translations are:

"_Hai. Ore wa daijoubu desu_" Shirou Kamui: "Yes. I'm alright."

_"Gomen nasai"_ Shirou Kamui: "I'm sorry"

_"Arigato gozaimasu!"_ Shirou Kamui: "Thank you very much"

_"Douishimashita."_ Sumeragi Subaru: "You're welcome"

_"Ano…Shirou-san_" Sumeragi Subaru: "Umm…Shirou-san."

I made a mistake in a chapter somewhere there…uh…chapter six, wherein I described Kamui as 'supposed-to-be Dragon of Earth a.k.a. the Seven Seals'. Gomen! I hope you understand! Thank you!


	9. I'm Praying for Salvation

Triangular: 09

Author's notes: Thank you very much for supporting this fanfic! I hope this will reach 100! If it does, I'd continue it! Here's the ninth interval, and I hope you guys would enjoy!

*****

The greenhouse door closed shut automatically. As he walked around the greenhouse to meet his twin sister, his emerald eyes were still locked on to the student who was running to the farthest point of the greenhouse. It was as if he couldn't pry his eyes off the seraphim student that just sat down on one of the chairs, a pang of longing nagging at his heart and mind. 

He didn't even notice his sister come up behind him and scare him. 

"NYAH!!" Sumeragi Hokuto screamed in her brother's ear, surprising every nerve in the math teacher's body. Her twin brother, Sumeragi Subaru, turned around swiftly, narrowing his green eyes in annoyance. 

"Hokuto…" he started, still looking at his smiling twin. Hokuto brushed off Subaru's glare and smiled cheerfully. 

"Look at you!" Hokuto remarked, waving a finger as she and Subaru started to walk away from the greenhouses – albeit Subaru was doing it reluctantly. 

"What?"

Hokuto grinned the Chesire Cat's smirk. "You're SMITTEN!" she teased, feeling threads of joy being weaved inside her veins. "Just like when you first saw Sei-chan!!!!!!" 

"Stop it, Hokuto." Subaru shrugged the comment off, wishing that the subject would be anything else than Kamui or Seishirou. He kept his eyes on where they were heading, searching the sea of cars in the carpark for his remarkable white BMW. 

"Oh c'mon now Subaru!" Hokuto said, bouncing up and down in excitement. "You're like a lovesick puppy! Only worse than when you first saw Sei-chan that is…but…still!"

"Look," Subaru stopped, bringing Hokuto with him. He looked at her with a stern face, although all this talk about his feelings and Kamui made his heart beat faster. "I don't snoop around about your love life with my co-teacher, so it would be best that you leave my love life alone." 

Hokuto frowned, staring after her brother that just started to walk to his car. "Aww, Subaru! You're no fun at all! You won't let me play matchmaker! Kamui-chan wouldn't like that!!"

"HOKUTO!"

**

A beautiful, raven-haired teenager made his way through the crowd of students, searching the mass of people for a certain, yellow cap wearing Sorata and an unusually straight haired Arashi

"Am I late?" Shirou Kamui's voice got Arisugawa Sorata's attention, making Sorata look at him. 

"Not really…Aoki-sensei just started." Sorata explained. 

Arashi looked up at Kamui. "Sit down before Aoki-sensei sees you." 

Kamui did what he was told, sitting beside Sorata as he opened his notebook and drew out his pen. For a few minutes the lecture was doing great – their homeroom teacher was telling them about how earthworms affect the fertilization of the soil. Kamui's concentration on making notes, apparently about earthworms, was suddenly interrupted by a poke on the arm. Realizing that it was Sorata who had just poked him, he turned to him, raising his eyebrows in inquiry.

"What?"

"How come Sumeragi-sensei came with you?" Sorata asked out of curiosity, jabbing his pen into his notebook as he waited for Kamui's reply. 

"Oh. We bumped into each other at the entrance and he offered to accompany me here." Kamui whispered, making more notes on earthworms. "Why?"

"Oh nothing…" Sorata said, controlling himself from snorting in suspicion of something. "Nothing at –

"Arisugawa-san, is anything wrong?" Aoki Seiichirou's voice snapped them out of their conversation.

"Aoki-sensei! Nothing's wrong!" Sorata suddenly stood up in embarrassment, readjusting his cap as the rest of 2-A and 2-B stared at him. Arashi only smacked him upside his head and made him sit down, motioning for their teacher to continue his lecture. 

35 minutes later

"I'll let you go off early today before the bell rings." Seiichirou remarked, fixing up his things as his students did the same. "Please stay in one line as you go back to your classroom. Unfortunately I could not accompany you back, so I'm putting Segawa-san in charge. Segawa-san?" Seiichirou said, turning his head to the 2-A class president, Segawa Keiichi. Keiichi was a nice person, albeit TOO nice and cheerful. Anyway, so that I will not make this story a tad TOO complicated, Segawa likes EVERYONE. 

"Hai?"

"Please make it sure that your class and 2-B gets back to their classrooms quietly." 

"Hai."

In order, as Seiichirou suddenly disappeared, the two classes left the said greenhouse and continued on to the CLAMP Gakuen High School Building Department. Kamui, Sorata and Arashi was also about to do so until…

"KAMUI-CHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Startled, Shirou Kamui turned around, but as he did, he started to regret that he did so. For a bouncing, blonde-haired, creepily cheerful girl suddenly ran up to him and locked him in a deadly embrace. Sorata and Arashi could only watch on as their friend, known and loved by all as Monou Kotori, continued to topple Kamui over.

"Oh Kamui-chan, I'm so glad that you're here! Onii-chan's been so gloomy without you back at your old school and…and…oh Kamui-chan!" Kotori only hugged the struggling teen tighter. Kamui gagged and gasped for air, as he and Kotori lay strangled on the floor. 

"Who are you?" Kamui managed to choke out as Kotori finally let go of his body. Kotori stood up, offered a hand to Kamui, which he suspiciously accepted to stand up. 

"Kamui-chan, don't you remember me? It's me – Monou Kotori!" 

Kamui's adorable purple eyes widened. _Monou…?_

In panic, Kamui immediately stood up and pointed a finger at the blonde. "D-don't come near me! You're related to FUUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Like a bullet, the ebony-haired boy ran off, panic still running through his veins.

**********

One and a half months have passed, and I can say things are going pretty well for our little Kamui. Nataku still hated him, Satsuki still made notes about him; Kotori still chased him around, Fuuma still stalked him, Seishirou was beginning to hate him, and Sorata and Arashi began defending him against his own Personal Stalker ™.  

  Also, Subaru was beginning to fall for him, which of course, Fuuma and Seishirou definitely detest.

And now, the time to get their report cards approached the whole CLAMP Gakuen High School department. 

***

As the class looked up expectantly at their advisor and co-advisor, tension and pressure suddenly swam around the thick and heavy atmosphere. A few minutes later their cards would be handed to them, grades written on the pieces of paper, dreading to be read by their parents. 

Aoki Seiichirou's voice broke the inanimate silence that stood between them and their class. 

"Well then, the class will be divided in two. Class numbers 1-24 will approach me for their report cards while class numbers 25-48 will approach your co-ad, Sumeragi-san. Please keep quiet and wait for your turn to accept your cards." Seiichirou looked at Subaru for a signal to start. As Subaru nodded, Seiichirou took it as a gesture to let the card giving begin.

"Let's start."

*

Since the first half of the class usually has last names that start from A – L and the second half usually consist of students who have last names that begin with the letters M – Z, Kamui was alone this time. Arashi and Sorata belonged to the first half, while he belonged in the second. And also, Satsuki and Nataku both belonged in the second half, making shivers run down his spine. 

Time quickly passed for Kamui as he sat on his chair, fiddling with his fingers. Sorata was the one next, for he heard Aoki-sensei ask for him. He prayed silently to God that he didn't fail a subject, that Karen would be proud of him, that he wouldn't have to do anything stupid to raise his grades. 

He could feel the blood rushing to his ears as he heard Subaru call out the next student. 

"Saiki Daisuke." 

Time was sure passing by quickly.

"Segawa Keiichi." 

Kamui closed his eyes shut, knowing that the next name to be called was his. He looked at his feet as he heard his classmates' whispers and murmurs around him about their grades. Meanwhile, other uncalled students were doing the exact same thing he was doing – praying for salvation.

"Shirou Kamui." 

Plucking up all his courage, he stood up and approached Subaru's table, which was positioned on a far corner of the classroom, exactly the opposite of Aoki-sensei's table. He sighed as he sat on a chair placed near the table. 

"I'm really impressed about your grades, Shirou-san." 

The sentence knocked him far out of his trance. Impressed? Grades?

SUBARU WAS IMPRESSED WITH HIS GRADES?!?! 

Kamui shot his head up to face the angelic math teacher. 

"Na-nani?"

"I said I'm impressed about your grades." Sumeragi Subaru repeated, smiling as Kamui heaved out a relieved sigh. "You've achieved a very high average even though you just transferred here this trimester." 

Kamui looked at him, a joyful expression sketched in his wonderful amethyst eyes. "Honto ni?"

"Aa." Subaru confirmed. "Although…" 

Kamui immediately looked flabbergasted with the addition. 

"Your History seems to be…quite not like you." Subaru managed to speak out, observing Kamui's reaction. It was true – Kamui has high marks for every subject except for History. He didn't fail – it just looked out of the league when compared with his other scores. 

For Kamui…

He was absolutely ready to melt in his seat. History? That was the subject he had to work on? He could just imagine it now – Fuuma's special project for him would be to sleep with him and instantly his grades would bolt up. But he didn't want to sleep with Fuuma – you can clearly see his disgust for the idea for his eyes were widened in shock and lips parted in surprise. 

"Shirou-san?" 

"Eh…hai?" Kamui replied, now looking back at Subaru. 

"Here." Subaru simply said, smiling. He took Kamui's hand and placed the report card in it. "Give this to your guardian to be signed. Meanwhile, Monou-san has requested for you to go to the Faculty room right after you get your report card." 

Kamui only nodded, fear filling his blood as he stood up, bowed out of respect, and walked away. Subaru sighed, resting his head on his hands, murmuring 'I hope he doesn't do anything to you' before turning to the next student.

Author's notes: A bit longer but hey – at least it's in the chapter. And I know it's like impossible for them to have their names alphabetically arranged since I think it's not applicable. Anyway, I think I kinda based the card-giving thingies from my school. I hope you understand. Also, I have a few recommendations for Fuuma/Kamui fans or people who want to get a kick out of something (including myself).

_Mortal Sins_ by Dahlia

_Guns 'n Roses_ by Dahlia

_Everybody Loves Kamui_ by Kerianne

And I'm sure almost everybody read 'Everybody Loves Kamui'. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chap. The next one: SCHOOL PLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please r&R! Thanks! 

P.S: It could be that this Thursday April 3, 2003 might be the day that we leave for our vacation. I'm going to ask if it is true. If it is, I guess I have to put this on temporary hiatus for a month. But I promise – this will be continued! Thanks!


	10. I Hate Myself for Getting Myself in this...

Triangular: 10

Author's notes: I'm feeling great today, that's why I'm making this now even though I know none of you has reviewed yet chap 09. I'm trying to finish this as soon as I can!

*****

Footsteps rang throughout the empty hallway. This hallway was particularly one of the most silent ones in the whole CLAMP Gakuen High School Department, for no classroom was situated in this hallway. Only faculty rooms, teachers' lounges, teachers' library, teachers' audio and visual rooms, just about everything a teacher needs were placed within this part of the campus. 

Students only loiter around this part of the school for submitting requirements, talks with the teacher, but most of the time, students gather around these parts to gawk at their beautiful instructors. Indeed, CLAMP Gakuen is home to most of Japan's most gorgeous of teachers. That includes Sakurazuka Seishirou, Monou Fuuma, Kuzuki Kakyou, Aoki Seichirou, Kigai Yuuto and of course, Sumeragi Subaru. Also Imonoyama Nokoru, the Chief Director of CLAMP Gakuen; Takamura Suoh and Ijyuin Akira; Yoshiyuki Terada, Kinomoto Fujitaka, Kailu Lantis, Sol Zagato and other handsome teachers. CLAMP Gakuen is also home to the most beautiful of teachers, including Kaho Mizuki, Emeraude, Kinomoto Nadeshiko, Alcyone and other famous female teachers. 

Also, CLAMP Gakuen is home to the most sublime of students. 

And the person walking briskly along the silent corridor was one of them.

Shirou Kamui stopped in front of the History and Japanese Literature Faculty room. Each subject has its own faculty room for the teachers to make it easier to contact an instructor. Opening the door, Kamui entered a room that led to many different rooms. 

His noticeable amethyst eyes scanned every door he passed by, searching for the name 'Monou Fuuma' enameled on the door. Once he found it, he swallowed a huge lump in his throat and clenched his fist, knocking on the mahogany door to gain the teacher's attention. 

"Ah, Kamui-kun. You're already here." Fuuma said, stepping out of his office and motioning Kamui to follow him. The boy reluctantly did, following Fuuma's footsteps outside. 

"What do you want me to do, Monou-sensei?" Kamui asked, looking down the building for they were out in the corridor. 

"Well, Kamui-kun…" Fuuma started, leaning against the wall as Kamui stood before him. "You do know about the Japanese Literature Department's project, right?" 

Kamui looked up at Fuuma. "No."

"Well, the Japanese Literature Department and the History Department has collaborated for this project." The History teacher explicated, golden eyes locked on the raven-haired beauty. "They took an old legend and with our help, we revamped it into a new story. And this story, my Kamui-kun, is going to be this year's school play." He added with much interest, a happy glint shining in his orbs. Kamui didn't like his stare – it sent chills down his spine as he took his amethyst eyes off Fuuma. 

Oh no…please…please no… 

"And you absolutely know what that means, right, Kamui-kun?" 

"No…no, no, no…please…" Kamui started to murmur, knowing exactly what Fuuma meant. 

"No? If you don't, your grades would never change, Kamui-kun. It may even get worse."

"Do you even grade me for my performance?"

"Yes…but you always seem to be so quiet. You never recite…it's like you're _afraid _of me, Kamui-kun. If you want your grades to get even higher, you have to participate in this play…" 

Kamui stared at Fuuma. Him? Act? Kamui didn't know anything about acting – he doesn't even know a thing about plays. But he had to go and act in front of the whole school for this stupid play. Only if Fuuma knew how scared of him Kamui is. 

"Is…" Kamui whimpered, looking back down at his feet. "Is there any other way?"

Fuuma raised his eyebrows in inquiry. "Kamui-kun, you wouldn't even WANT to know what the other way is…I hope you have a clue of what I'm talking about." 

"NO! THAT'S IT!" Kamui screamed, not even wishing to imagine what Fuuma might do to his precious, cream-colored body. "If I have to do this play, then I will!" 

***

'I absolutely hate myself for getting in this mess.'

The next day arrived, and class started a few minutes ago. Everyone was blabbering about how great this event will be, excited on how it will start, or what his or her part would be. 

But Kamui was feeling different…

…VERY different.

Kuzuki Kakyou, Science turned Japanese Literature teacher, entered the classroom and commanded the class to keep it down. Everyone was looking forward to their silver-haired teacher's announcement, although Kamui just kept to himself and rested his head on folded arms, trying to drown out every single word he was hearing. 

At last, Kakyou started his announcement, holding a folder full of papers in his hands as he walked to the center of the classroom. 

"As you all know," Kakyou started, looking at each and everyone of the students in 2-A. "There's going to be a school play to be presented just before Christmas Break. The Japanese Literature Department has picked the second years to be the ones who will perform in the play, but even though I already checked with 2-B, 2-C and 2-D, it seems that no one from those sections are fit to play the parts."

Segawa Keiichi interrupted Kakyou's speech. "Kuzuki-sensei, could you please inform us about the plot first?" he requested, making the rest of the class agree. Kamui tried not to listen, although he himself was interested in the so-called 'revamped' legend. 

"Alright then. I think it's no use for you to pick the parts before you know what happens." Kakyou confirmed, opening the folder in his hands. "We have revamped a legend to make it seem that it was a newly written story, collaborating with the History department. 

"There was this angel who accidentally fell from Heaven to Earth through a loophole in one of Heaven's restricted areas. As he approached Earth, he asked people on how to get back home. Now the living had informed him of different things that could send him back to Heaven, although most of it doesn't work.

While the Angel searches the world for a way to get back, there was this Demon who held a grudge against God. As the Devil continued to watch the Angel's journey, he thought that capturing and torturing the Angel would be a way to get back at God since this fallen Angel is one of God's favorites; also a way to get his respect back." Kakyou looked around at his students, observing every look and expression that his students' faces' held as he finished telling the basic plot. "Now, what do you think?" 

"It's great!" Sorata spoke up, and again the rest of the class agreed, of course except Kamui. "I think 'Nee-chan should be the angel!!!!!" 

With his added comment, everyone laughed, but Arashi only blushed and smacked him upside his head. 

"I'd rather have Kishuu-san to be the costume designer." Kakyou commented, making everyone look at Arashi. "Anyway, I have perfect people in mind for these roles. Anyway, only the Angel and the Devil's roles are available, so I only have to pick two." 

People raised their hands immediately hoping that Kakyou would somehow pick them to be the Angel or the Devil. As Kakyou's golden eyes scanned the crowd, two people caught his attention and he smiled. 

"I'll pick new students this year." Kakyou suddenly exclaimed, looking at the distressed Kamui and the Kamui-hater Nataku, although he doesn't know about their hidden conflict. Kamui sunk further down on his seat, feeling his heart beat faster as deafening silence once again enveloped the classroom like before. Nataku, meanwhile, has no idea of what was going on, for the only thoughts that were running though his head were 'I hate Shirou Kamui' and 'I love Monou Fuuma'. 

"The Angel would be Shirou Kamui," Kakyou announced, gaining the full and anticipating attention of the rest of the class. "While the Devil will be portrayed by Tojou Nataku." 

Pure shock ran through his veins as his brain deciphered the message correctly. Not only that he was going to participate in this play, but he has to be a main character?! A person who would stay late after school because of practice?! A person who would spend every minute memorizing lines?! A person who would be dressed in some goofy outfit with WHITE WINGS?! 

Out of panic, Kamui shot up from his chair, adorable mauve eyes as wide as saucers. 

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" 

Kakyou only smiled. "Of course not, Shirou-san. If you agree to participate in this play, remember your History, and you will be exempted in the last exams…" Kakyou explained. "That is, if you perform well." 

Kamui was still shocked about the recent proclamation. Noticing this, Kakyou turned to Nataku who had his blue eyes narrowed as he stared at Kamui. 

"What about you, Tojou-san?"

Nataku looked up innocently at Kakyou. 

"What about what?"

***

"Oh they're so cute!"

"I mean, one would think Tojou would be the angel while Shirou would be the devil!"

"How come?"

"Nataku has silver hair and blue eyes while Kamui has brown-black hair and purple eyes." 

"Oh. I see. But I don't care: THEY'RE SO CUUUUUUTTTTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope Shirou-kun was MY boyfriend!"

"Hah, dream on!"

Kamui felt his heart sink down into his stomach as he, Sorata and Arashi walked around campus. The play had been the most recent talk of the town, with everyone, even teachers, gossiping and chattering around about it. 

And Kamui hated it.

And this is why this became one of the many reasons why Kamui never wanted to be in school plays.

Author's notes: Wouldn't update until 110! Please r&R! Thanks!


	11. Running Away From All This

Triangular: 11

Author's notes: I'm hurrying this up because I want to finish this quickly and I want to write the angst-y parts!!!!!!!!!!! Especially the juicy Seishirou/Subaru/Kamui/Fuuma parts…well anyway, here's the eleventh interval.

*****

It was the first day of practice for the school play. Crunchy brown-colored leaves decorated the auditorium floor, scattering around every time the cold, autumn breeze flew by. But of course, it didn't matter to anyone, and since it was the first day of practice, everyone was getting acquainted with one another. 

But their leading actor was missing…

…or late, rather.

"Gomen nasai!" Shirou Kamui immediately exclaimed the minute he had his hand gripping the auditorium doorway. Everyone was looking at him, ebony hair all tousled, lips partly open has he tried to catch his breath. No one said a word, until a shrill scream enveloped the room, getting everyone's attention.

"KAMUI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The aforementioned person shot his head up in panic, hoping not to see a bouncing blonde running up to him. Unfortunately, what Kamui had thought earlier was true. He started to back away from the running girl, ready to sprint off to find safety from bishounen-crazed girls, hoping that somehow he could escape her wrath. 

But he was wrong.

In one swift movement, arms were flung around his form, enveloping it in a deadly hug. Kamui gagged and gasped for air, mouthing to other people they should help him from the blonde. But the people around him only smiled and giggled, hearing Kotori's rambles about how worried she was about him and why she was late and many other reasons why Kamui didn't like being hugged by boy-crazy girls. 

"K-kotori! What are you doing here?" Kamui choked out once Kotori let go of him. Kotori could only smile before replying. 

"I'm here to watch your first practice! Besides…" Kotori continued, as if teasing the amethyst-eyed boy. "I'm one of the costume designers!"

Kamui could only muffle a silent scream. He could just see it now – Kotori dressing him up in some goofy, lace-laden with plenty of ribbons and flowers, WHITE gown with so-called fluffy white wings and a golden, glittery halo. He could almost hear Kotori and almost the rest of the girl population swoon and scream 'KAWAII!' right in his ear. 

Moreover…Subaru would see him wearing such a thing.

And he didn't exactly want that to happen. 

*

A few minutes after the Kamui/Kotori incident, every actor sat around a circle with the director, a.k.a. Kuzuki Kakyou. Once everyone was settled, he passed out the overall script to all participants.

"First off, I think everyone knows everyone, right?" Kakyou asked, crossing his legs as his students nodded in affirmation. "I guess we need to do a read-over first. Tsukishiro-san, please start with the narration." 

A student from class 2-B, Tsukishiro Yukito, nodded as he flipped the first page of the play. His voice rang through their ears as their eyes scanned over the words which were being pronounced. Everything went on smoothly as the read-over progressed on, for not even the noises of the costume department and the sound effects department bothered the actors. 

Kakyou's golden eyes turned to the main actor, expecting Kamui to read out his line. Kamui did as he was supposed to do, thinking that this was absolutely moronic before doing so.

"Kamui-san! Kamui-san!" Akizuki Nakuru's voice became known. It was utterly weird and stupid that Kamui's character was named exactly like him. The Angel was named Kamui, which meant the one who holds the majesty of the gods, the Devil named Takeshi, other characters named after elements with added syllables, like Kajiru and Mizuri…Maybe the authors got lazy and bored and suddenly decided that they'd just do this instead of making up new names. 

Anyway, Akizuki Nakuru continued on with her line.

"Touya-san, I can't find Kamui!" 

Kinomoto Touya replied with the line said in the script. "Have you checked the restricted areas?"

"No, but it's like impossible that Kamui would go to a restricted area. He knows how many hidden loopholes are there." 

The play read-over went on, without Kamui noticing that a good-looking math teacher just sneaked in and took a seat in the theatre. Kamui proceeded in reading his line just as Yukito finished his.

"Good. Now I just fell into a stupid loophole." Kamui said, trying his best to put the feeling of annoyance in his voice. 

"You know, Shirou-san, for a beginner -- you're pretty good." Kakyou commented before Kamui could continue. The ebony-haired boy raised his head to meet Kakyou's gaze of praise; but instead he caught sight of the emerald-eyed Sumeragi sitting on one of the audience chairs. He immediately blushed as he sank in his seat, feeling weird as he thanked his Japanese Literature teacher before continuing. 

Kamui and Subaru have indeed grown closer these past few days. They would often be seen walking around together, Kamui often going home by Subaru's car…definitely you can say that something was developing between the beautiful student and the seraphim teacher. Kamui could easily say that he's developing strong feelings for his teacher while Subaru could say the same.

The practice ended at 6:00 pm, with Subaru watching every bit. Every mistake Kamui made, every comment passed onto him, every swoon and every scream produced by Kamui and his fangirls. As soon as Kamui was off Kakyou's hands, the boy approached Subaru with an earnest smile.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself while you were in there." Subaru mentioned once that Kamui stopped before him.

Kamui grinned. "I thought it was a bad thing at first. Anyway, why are you here, Subaru-san?"

"Is it a crime to watch you practice?" Subaru asked, smiling as well. "Let's go then – your mom would worry." 

****

Night had fallen pretty deep as Kamui finished his practice. Every day for the past week, Subaru has always been there, always watching as the practice developed. But for the past three days, Subaru's appearances were cut short. Like last Thursday, Subaru only watched the first half of the practice; Friday a quarter, while Monday Subaru never showed up at all. Once that Kamui was finished this Tuesday, he bowed his head down once he walked out of the auditorium.

He dragged his bag around the campus, hoping that in one second he'd be home. But as he raised his head, he saw an unfortunate scene. A black-clad Sakurazuka Seishirou had his long-sleeved arm around white-clad Sumeragi Subaru, talking animatedly and cheerfully as though nothing happened between the two of them. It was as if Kamui could almost hear Subaru's cheerful laugh and Seishirou's light-hearted chuckle as the two walked across the covered pathway. As Kamui stopped in his tracks, he could nearly feel his fragile heart shatter into a million pieces. 

His adorable now wide-as-saucers purple eyes were unable to pry themselves off the two. As if on reflex, his feet began to move, running away from the scene he just saw, running away as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't even care where his feet were leading him – he just wanted to get away from the scene he just saw. 

He didn't even glance at the person he bumped into, for his sight was beginning to blur once tears invaded his amethyst eyes.  

"Kamui-kun, what's the matter –

Kamui only tired to stop tears from spilling down his now flushed cheeks. He indignantly pushed the person out of the way before sprinting off, finally leaving the High School Campus. The person he bumped into gazed after him with a confused stare, wondering what insanity had caused Kamui to spill his precious, crystalline tears. Thinking that the reason may have something to do with Seishirou or that stupid Sumeragi, Monou Fuuma decided to search for the two and demand them to tell him the exact reason why his precious Kamui was crying. 

Fuuma encountered them walking along the covered pathway by the CLAMP Gakuen High School Auditorium. 

"Seishirou-san." Fuuma murmured sternly, catching Seishirou's attention. The supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori turned his head to face a wonderfully dressed Monou Fuuma.

"Ah, Fuuma-san." Seishirou mentioned, removing his arm from Subaru's shoulders. Subaru only looked on, not bothering to say a word. "What's the matter? You seem to look a little troubled." 

"What did you to Kamui?" He demanded, golden eyes narrowing in anger. 

"What?" Subaru suddenly spat out, now interested in Fuuma and Seishirou's conversation. He felt a nagging pang of guilt and worry as Kamui's name was pronounced, hoping that his beloved student was alright. 

"Shirou-san?" Seishirou asked back, eyes wide in wonder. "We haven't done anything to Shirou-san. In fact, we haven't seen him. Right, Subaru-kun?" 

Subaru only nodded. It was the truth – Subaru hasn't seen him ever since the bell rang for dismissal. "I think he's still in practice."

Fuuma shook his head, walking away before replying. "It's already six o'clock. His practice's finished." 

Subaru's eyes widened. "Damn, I forgot about him!" And with that sentence, Subaru went off to the auditorium, silently praying that his angel was still there. Seishirou only smirked, watching as his Subaru-kun walked off. 

*

As he slammed the door open, the only scene that met him was a dark and empty auditorium. Subaru checked his watch – it was already half past six. How could he have been so stupid? To forget about such an adorable, admirable, beautiful and seraphic student like Shirou Kamui – to him it was almost a crime. Kamui could've been waiting for him in the auditorium alone while he was out there frolicking with Seishirou. The pang of guilt and worry nagged at Subaru's heart and mind even more.

Thinking that it would be best to apologize to Kamui personally, Subaru decided to drive over Kamui's home and speak to the angel.

Author's notes: How was that? We decided it's better if we put in a little more excitement to the fic by putting in 'tragedies' and angst. What do you think? Please r&R!


	12. Don't Bother Me

Triangular: 12

Author's notes: Even though I haven't posted chap 11, I'm already doing this since I'm absolutely BORED. I haven't read your reviews yet, and it seems I'm going away tomorrow, April 4, 2003 Friday. 

Here's the twelfth interval of T3, or Triangular.

*****

He didn't look up. 

All he was doing was running away from something, not even knowing where the hell his feet were taking him. He didn't even bother to look around to see where he is – for his heart and mind were blinded by the tears that were spilling down his glimmering, lavender eyes. For the feeling of rejection and loss of hope had driven him to do something as ridiculous like this, nevertheless, he kept on going and going until his heart had decided that he should stop.

He had thrown the front door open, rushing inside while slamming it shut. His sister's wide, chocolate eyes peered at him with much concern, love and worry as he ran upstairs and into the consolation of his bedroom.

"Nii-chan?" Shirou Yuzuriha murmured to herself, gazing after her elder brother. No reply came – only another door being slammed shut was the noise that was heard. 

Trusting her sisterly instincts, even if she was younger, Yuzuriha ran after her brother with such dexterity that the tea tray she was holding was still intact when she arrived in front of his bedroom door. 

*

Once he entered his forsaken bedroom, he slammed the door shut without even a care and threw his bag away from him. Without even taking off his black school coat, he plopped himself on his bed and shed his precious tears away. He was alone now – the feeling of loneliness and contentment seeped through him like his own blood. But the feeling of sadness and regret ran past through it. His heart felt no better – it was as if it really DID break into a million, fragile pieces – it was a puzzle that can never be put together. 

He thought he was safe now – inside the solitude of his bedroom, but he was not wrong but not completely right, either.

"Nii-chan?" Yuzuriha said on the other side of the door, making the tinkling of the metal tray and china audible. 

Shirou Kamui didn't respond. 

"Nii-chan?" His younger sister asked once more, begging for her brother's timely answer. But still, there was none. "Would you like some tea? How about some Pocky?"

Kamui still didn't answer. 

"Nii-chan, is anything wrong?" She queried, now her voice full of worry and concern. And Kamui, knowing Yuzuriha, could break down any minute and cry in front of his bedroom door.

To prevent that from happening, the older sibling decided to reply to his sister's questions.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuzu-chan." Kamui tried to answer without his voice cracking, hoping that his little white lie would throw Yuzuriha off the track. "I was just a little sick…my eyes hurt from all those stage lights…they're a little bloodshot. Don't worry."

"Honto ni?" Yuzuriha's worried voice turned into a cracking one. "A-are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Aa." The doorbell rang before Kamui could continue. "Get that for me, will you?" 

Yuzuriha suddenly perked up, stopped her sniffling, completely thrown off track. "Sure!"

*

He tapped his feet, almost as if impatiently, as he waited for the door to be opened. Only the lamps on either side of the maple door, the streetlights and the illumination from the windows served as light as he stood outside the household, the cold autumn breeze wafting past him, blowing his white trench coat away. 

"Konbanwa!" came a cheerful voice from the inner structure of the house once the maple door was opened. Sumeragi Subaru looked down at Shirou Yuzuriha, inspecting the younger girl with his emerald eyes. He returned the greeting a while later.

"How may I help you?" Yuzuriha asked, wiping away a few stray tears from her chocolate eyes. 

"Is your brother around?" Subaru asked politely, keeping his emerald eyes locked on Kamui's younger sister. 

"Kamui-nii-chan?" Yuzuriha brightened up at the mention of her brother. "Hai! I'll go get him right now! You are…?" she left off, looking up at the teacher with huge, innocent brown eyes. Subaru smiled before replying.

"Subaru. Sumeragi Subaru." 

"Hai!" 

As Yuzuriha led him to the living room, he looked around his student's home. It was wonderfully furnished and decorated, looking incredibly cozy and welcoming. 

"I'll go get him, so, Sumeragi-san, please make yourself at home." Yuzuriha bowed out of respect, leaving once a wolf-like puppy ran to its owner. She left and rushed upstairs, and as Subaru waited for Kamui to get down, he could hear muffled voices and little knocks on a wooden door. 

_"Onii-chan, someone's here to see you!"_

_"Who, exactly? If it's Kotori tell her that I'm not feeling well. If it's Sorata tell him that I'll talk to him tomorrow and if it's Fuuma tell him to shove off."_

_"Someone named Sumeragi Subaru – your teacher, I think." _

Subaru heard a door open.

_"Tell him I'm not feeling well."_

_"But – onii-chan? Your eyes are REALLY bloodshot –_

_"Just tell him, alright?"_

Yuzuriha did as she was told, Inuki-chan following her every step. As she arrived at the living room, she cuddled Inuki in her arms and faced the math teacher.

"I'm so sorry, but Kamui-nii-chan's not feeling very well. I hope you understand." Yuzuriha tried to reason with Subaru, but as a gentleman Subaru accepted Kamui's excuse.

"It's all right. Tell him I'll see him tomorrow." Subaru mentioned, walking towards the door as Yuzuriha followed him.

"I'll tell him, Sumeragi-san!" Yuzuriha confirmed, bowing as Subaru walked to his car. She waved as she closed the door, rushing upstairs to tell her brother the message.

* kamui's POV *

I didn't bother to turn my bedroom light off. I left the window open, welcoming the cold, autumn air to brush past against my skin. My eyes were still completely bloodshot – for all night long I've been shedding tears of utmost rejection until I finally succeeded in crying my pitiful self to sleep.

How could I have been so stupid? To dream so high about him caring for me – not just a student, but to care for me because my existence meant something to him…I have never realized how stupid this was until I felt my heart shatter. It was utterly moronic to wish that somehow he'd see me in a whole new light…for him to appreciate every single bit of who and what I am, for him to develop strong emotion just because I'm there.

It was completely and utterly stupid. 

If you would really think about it, no one would fall for some stupid moronic idiot like me. I'm nothing compared to who he really loves, who he really cares for, who he really admires for all he is. I have to face it – no chance in hell or heaven that he would ever love someone like me. _He's _more handsome than me; more intelligent; more perfect for Sumeragi-san. I was just nothing more than a speck of dirt to him.

And I'm sure…that…all the things he had done for me are just actions of kindness…that's all.

But still…how stupid can I be…

…to fall in love with my teacher?

the next day

Kasumi Karen knocked on her foster son's door. He was supposed to wake up right this very minute, or else he'd be running late, forget where his classroom was and run all the way across CLAMP Gakuen. 

"Kamui! Kamui!" Karen knocked continuously on the mahogany door. "Kamui, time for school!" 

The rose-haired office lady fixed up her tie as she thanked Yuzuriha for the piece of French toast she just handed her foster mother. She moaned and laughed before continuing to wake up the amethyst-eyed boy.

"Kamui, let's go! Yuzuriha's all ready!" Karen tried to persuade the teen to wake up and get dressed for school.

"I'm not feeling well." Shirou Kamui replied on the other side of the door, turning around to face the bedroom windows. 

"KAMUI-NII-CHAAAAAN!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" Yuzuriha's voice suddenly screamed, hopping beside her foster mother while cradling Inuki in her arms. "If you don't get ready for school I'll let Inuki topple you over EVERY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kamui, feeling that this torture of convincing him to get ready would take a VERY long time, considered that it would be best to get up and make them shut up. But deep in his heart and mind, he'd rather stay at home and do nothing more but to let his heartbreak sink in…

_Why do I have to fall in love with you…Sumeragi Subaru?_

Author's notes: Chap all finished! Won't update until 130! Please R&R! Thanks!


	13. Seeing You In A Whole New Light

Triangular: 13 

Author's notes: Nyahahaha, I think you guys haven't even read chapter twelve by the time I'm doing this and I just checked – none of you guys haven't even reviewed chap 11! But I checked once again, and it seems Dahlia-san wants some explanations. 

1st: Subaru didn't rush to his room because he was being a gentleman and thought it would be rude just to go up there

2nd: Kamui was too heartbroken at the moment. 

Anyway, here's the thirteenth chapter.

*****

The autumn wind blew fiercely over the pentagram-shaped CLAMP Gakuen. Dried leaves richly colored in brown and yellow decorated the main pathway to the CLAMP Gakuen, a wide walkway covered with arched oaks and maples while the inner walkway was adorned by bare sakura trees. Mixed leaves flew around the pathway that led the students further into CLAMP Gakuen, swirling around the passing students who were animatedly chattering.

"I'll see you later, Kamui." Karen said in a motherly voice, kissing Kamui on his cheek and ruffling his ebony locks. Kamui could only smile a fake grin before saying good-bye to his foster mother. "I'll be home a little late, okay? Don't forget to tell that to your sister. I have to go now." 

Shirou Kamui only nodded, straightening his black tie before continuing to walk along the long pathway. Karen drove away, leaving the heartbroken seventeen-year old alone in the High School Department. 

Thinking that it would be best not to waste time and get over the day quickly, Kamui started to walk along the pathway, passing by his classmates and fellow schoolmates. Even though a few fangirls screamed and swooned to get his attention, Kamui only smiled a fake smile, preferring to walk by himself that be with someone else's company. 

As he brooded on his mixed-up feelings for the raven-haired, green-eyed math teacher, his black, lace-up shoes crumpling the leaves as he walked on them, Kamui unexpectedly bumped into someone you would…expect.

"Kamui-kun?"

He looked up.

He squinted his amethyst eyes; for once he looked at the wonderfully dressed man the sun always got in his way. Once he got a better look, his eyes started to widen at the weird, but beautiful sight. 

A man with spiky, ebony locks crowning his head; a well-built form covered in a beautiful trench coat (three fourths of it was colored black while the two buckles that held the coat together and a quarter of it was white); wire-rimmed glasses that held back a pair of loving, golden eyes that peered at him concernedly. For some strange reason, instead of fleeing in fear, warmth filled him. 

"Monou-sensei?" 

Fuuma started to walk by Kamui, startled that the boy hasn't made a move to run away like a madman and scream for his life. Instead, Kamui continued to walk alongside Fuuma, no feeling of fear and worry seeping through his veins.

"What happened to you yesterday? Are you alright?" Fuuma asked, completely concerned about Kamui's mental and physical state. They passed by the last of the oaks and maples and entered the smaller, but still wide pathway filled with bare sakura trees. 

Kamui raised his eyebrows at the query. Fuuma…Fuuma cares about him?

"Kamui-kun? I asked if you were alright." Fuuma said, peering into the dazed student. Kamui shook his head, driving his thoughts away from his mind. 

"I…I am…don't worry, Monou-sensei." Kamui murmured, looking down at his shoes. 

"How can I not worry? You just bumped into me yesterday and you were crying." 

Again, Kamui shot his eyes up at the golden-eyed teacher. Fuuma actually saw him crying…?

"Did…did you tell anybody else?" Kamui queried as they approached the school building nearer. As they entered it and walked up the staircase, Fuuma answered him.

"No. Not really. I thought it wouldn't be a good idea since it would mean I was peeking into your private life." Fuuma replied, running his fingers along the marble railing. "It's just not right." 

Kamui's eyes widened further more. Is this the REAL Fuuma? For this moment he seemed to be gentle, caring and loving – far too much unlike the old Fuuma he knew. Once again, after one year, he started to feel drawn to the bespectacled History teacher…a weird feeling since he WAS in love with Subaru.

"Do you really mean that…?" Kamui suddenly asked, once again looking down at the steps. "What you said?"

"It _is_ right, isn't it, Kamui-kun?" Fuuma remarked, looking up at the landing. "Wait – do you feel uncomfortable with me calling you by name? Would you rather be comfortable with me calling you 'Shirou-san'?" Fuuma queried out of the blue, smiling an earnest smile at the teenager. 

"Iie…" Kamui, without thinking, suddenly looked up at his warmth-filled golden eyes before looking back down at his boots. "Calling me 'Kamui-kun'…is just fine." 

 As they arrived at the second floor, each looked at their destined paths. Kamui had to take the left side of the corridor while Fuuma had to take the right side of corridor. Without a moment's hesitation, Kamui was about to walk away from Fuuma until his warm, gloved hand took hold of his arm. 

Surprisingly, Kamui made no move to stop Fuuma. 

"I guess I'll see you later in class, Kamui-kun." Fuuma kindly curved his lips, smiling at the younger boy. Kamui only nodded his head, smiling back before parting ways with his so-called 'stalker'. 

Kamui's POV

It just doesn't matter to me anymore…Sumeragi-san doesn't love me…he loves someone else. And as a result, I have no wish left to hope for. And it also seems…that Monou-san accepts me. He's the only one who likes me for what I am…who accepts me in his life as if I was an important part of it. I guess it's no use refusing him now – he's the only one I have left… 

~He's the only one you have left to what?~ 

He's the last one I have to believe in…to trust, to love, to put my faith into. 

~Why would you say that?~

Why? He's the only one who cares for me, who was worried about my present state…that was puzzled when I ran past him. Sumeragi-san didn't even see me as I walked by. He forgot about me while I was waiting for him in the auditorium for half an hour. I have to face the fact that Sumeragi-san only did all those things – accompanied me around the school, drove me home, watched my practices – out of kindness or pity. 

Maybe Sumeragi-san knew how lonely I would be in the future. 

And he knows he's not going to be because he has Sakurazuka-san. 

And he doesn't love anyone else except for him.

Absolutely…that's the absolute reason why I was convinced that my wish would never come true, the reason why my heart shattered. I loved him every since I laid my eyes on him, for he was the one I thought would be the one to make my troubles go away. Instead, I was wrong. He made my life much more complicated. 

That's one reason why I won't bother him anymore with my existence – his world revolves around Sakurazuka-san and Sakurazuka-san alone. I wouldn't want to disturb him…even if it does kill me inside.

Even if it drives me insane.

Besides – it was my fault to fall in love with him in the first place. 

Our POV

Kamui was drowning deep in his thoughts as he passed by different classrooms. Once he arrived at his own, he entered it immediately, not even noticing an emerald-eyed teacher waiting for him out in the corridor. 

"Oi, Kamui! Today's the first stage practice! You ready?" Arisugawa Sorata suddenly hopped beside him, wearing a stupid grin on his face.

"Next week's the first stage practice WITHOUT script, right?" Kamui asked, looking up at Sorata with worry in his amethyst eyes. 

"Yep, but today's first stage practice WITH script." Sorata mentioned, now sitting in his seat, which was positioned next to Kamui's. 

"Sorata…the practice doesn't start for at least nine hours." Kamui pointed out, sweat-dropping. 

"So what? School is going to be a breeze since the Chief Director of CLAMP Gakuen permitted the second years to practice the whole day! You simply forgot about Kuzuki-sensei's announcement yesterday, didn't you?" Sorata winked, grinning once again. 

"Really…?" Kamui said, fishing his hand in his book bag to get the script. _Good…then I wouldn't have to see Sumeragi-sensei in class._ "Good then. Now Sorata,"

"Eh?"

"Could you practice with me?" Kamui asked, handing Sorata another copy of the script. 

"Sure!" 

*

As the two students, Shirou Kamui and Arisugawa Sorata, practiced for the play, they were utterly unaware of the pair of green eyes that were observing them. Sumeragi Subaru was leaning on the ledge, keen on watching his beloved angel. He seemed okay…except that his cheeks and lips looked pretty pale. 

Indeed, Sumeragi Subaru wasn't comfortable with what he had seen earlier. Fuuma and Kamui? Get along? If Subaru knew better, he'd think that Kamui would rather run away screaming for his dear life than to be with Fuuma. 

But this was strange. Kamui, in Subaru's magnificent eyes, was absolutely comfortable with Fuuma walking alongside him. Furthermore, Kamui seemed to avoid his emerald gaze and didn't even greet him with a cheerful 'Good morning'. 

Did anything really happen to Kamui?

Thinking that it would be the best to leave the situation as it is for a while and not barge in Kamui's privacy, Subaru decided to observe Kamui for the whole week to see what he was really up to.

Author's notes: Won't update until 140! Thank you! Please, R&R! C&C appreciated! 


	14. My Delectable 'Angel'

Triangular: 14

Author's notes: Good news! My flight's been moved to the tenth! More time for me to update! Still, I'll try to update T3 while I'm in Canada ^^. Anyway, at this time I haven't posted chap 13, and two people have reviewed chap 12…hmm…sol-nemesis and spq? Did I get your names right? When the fifteenth chapter comes, I'll mention all of my reviewers so far in the end. Hehehehe…let's get on with it before I lose my creativity streak. 

*****

Autumn has finally passed, replaced by the cold temperature of winter. Today was the first snowfall, even though it IS the first day, it didn't cancel the play practice. 

It was a fresh and chilly Monday morning, snowflakes slowly falling into the already snow-covered ground. Most of the students, except those who were participating in the play, slept soundly in their beds, happy that they had a day off for once. But unfortunately, a third of the second year population was stuck in CLAMP Gakuen practicing for the school play. 

*

A complete week has passed ever since the Subaru/Seishirou incident. And indeed, Subaru wasn't very happy with the results. Hell, he didn't even know what he did wrong.

Subaru observed Kamui right through the whole week, feeling uncomfortable about the sudden changes. First, Kamui didn't want to talk to him that night when he came over to apologize. The next day, Kamui didn't approach Subaru, talk to Subaru, or even look at him even if they weren't in class. Kamui even went back to calling him 'Sumeragi-sensei' instead of the affectionate 'Subaru-san' that often came out of his supple, pale lips. Feeling suspicion arise in his veins, he started thinking that Kamui was avoiding him because of something he didn't even know he did. 

Second, Seishirou was beginning to pester him. Always following him around, wrapping his arm around his shoulder, his waist on rare occasions… And ever since last Tuesday, Seishirou had been smirking at him a whole lot…well…more than he usually does. 

Third, it was Fuuma. Kamui and Fuuma, to be exact. The two of them started spending time a whole lot together, and Kamui was even doing it because he wanted to. Now this, _this,_ really disturbed our Kamui-loving Subaru. 

flashbackThursday evening, 6:00 pm, right after practice

Subaru immediately shook himself out of Seishirou's grasp, running directly to the auditorium. Damn, he forgot about Kamui for the third time! Feeling that anytime now Kamui would be more than willing to throw him out of the school window, he thought it would be best for him to make up for it. As he struggled past the crowds of prop-makers and costume designers as well as other actors; he finally managed to enter the CLAMP Gakuen High School Auditorium. 

"Monou-san!" he heard his angel mention, running towards a man who was leaning against the wall opposite of him. As Subaru kept his glance on the smiling History teacher, he saw his angel ran happily towards him with a grin on his face. "Monou-san, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to pick up my sister." Fuuma smiled, sending warm chills run up and down Shirou Kamui's spine. "You know her – Monou Kotori." 

Kamui looked downcast, still unaware of Subaru, who was still watching them. 

"Why, Kamui-kun? Is something wrong?" Fuuma asked, lowering his glasses to see the amethyst-eyed boy. 

"Nothing…it's just that Subaru – eh – Sumeragi-sensei was always here at this time. He always drove me home after practice…that is, until last Thursday." Kamui murmured in a soft, cracking voice, but loud enough for Subaru to hear. For some stupid and idiotic reason, Subaru's body suddenly became lead, refusing to move even when Subaru's mind started screaming at it. 

"Oh…" Fuuma remarked, looking kindly down at Kamui. "Is that so? Don't worry – I'll drive you home." 

Subaru's eyes widened. No! HE was the one who was supposed to drive Kamui home! HE was the one who was supposed to make up for his mistakes! Not him! Not FUUMA!

He opened his mouth to say something, but Kamui's seraphic voice beat him to it. 

"Is it okay?" Kamui asked, voice still soft. "I mean…I can manage to walk." 

Fuuma chuckled. "It's alright. Besides, I can't let a beautiful student like you wander around in the dark. Let's just wait for Kotori and then we'll go." 

Kamui blushed, traces of pink racing across his flushed cheeks. Subaru could only lean back on the door way and stare at his Kamui longingly, wanting his presence back near him. 

"Arigato…" Kamui murmured, Fuuma still smiling his warm grin at him. "Monou-san." 

end of flashback

His lace-up, black boot shuffled against the snow-covered, tree-arched pathway of CLAMP Gakuen. 

But for no reason he stopped, staring at the clearing that led to the inner High School Department. He raised his head, looking up towards the sky, seeing pearly white snowflakes darting themselves to the ground. 

His life has grown quiet every since Kamui started to avoid him. 

* Subaru's POV *

I stood there, alone, looking like a complete idiot as I stare up into the cloudy sky. I couldn't help but feel the loneliness eat me within, as I stood there, not feeling the joyful presence of my angelic student. 

We used to walk together along this path, used to use this pathway to approach my car and then I'd drive him home. Cheerful conversations were enjoyed while we were together, and if the night had fallen, he didn't seem to care as long as he was with me. 

But now he didn't want to be with me. 

I missed those days…those days when I'll wait for him near his classroom's staircase and walk with him; when I'll sneak into the auditorium and watch him practice; when I'll idly stare at his troubled but cute face as I let my students answer the mathematical problem I just formulated. Those days when he'll walk up to me with a grin after a practice…when he'll silently sink down his chair whenever he caught me staring…when I'll laugh to myself whenever I see his dog topple him over…but it seems that those days were finished.

Over.

Now he's with Monou. 

He's doing what we did with him. I can't help cringing as I see them walk around the campus together, Monou-san drive him home with his sister, watch his practices, wait for him by the staircase, stare at him whenever I pass by his classroom. Hokuto would often ask me what's wrong, but I prefer to make things simpler for her. I just reply that nothing's wrong, then Hokuto would stare at what I'm staring at. 

I ask myself silently. Why would Kamui do this to me? Doesn't he know how much damage this does to me? I already fell in love with him…but then again, I though he did too… 

But what has driven him to act this way? 

I continued to walk, permitting my feet to lead me to wherever. My green eyes widened after a few minutes of walking, seeing where my feet were leading me.

The CLAMP Gakuen High School Department Auditorium, with its large, mahogany, intricately designed doors opened to welcome all.

Thinking that it wouldn't hurt to see Kamui practice, I went inside, hearing the joyful chatters and voices of the students.

* Our POV *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE MAKING ME WEAR THIS!" 

The following words got everybody's attention, for they were screamed from backstage. Monou Kotori dragged a hassled and looking-like-he's-been-harrased-by-thousands-of-bishounen-crazy-girls Shirou Kamui out to the stage. 

"Aww Kamui-chan! Don't worry! You look perfectly fine!" Kotori chirped, twirling around the raven-haired student like some fairy dancing around a princess. "Ne, minna?"

All eyes were on Kamui, with most of the girls screaming 'KAWAII!!' while Sorata was hooting as he accidentally hit himself with a hammer; Kotori suddenly stopping and hugging the embarrassed Kamui to death; Arashi smiling an amused smile as she held a silk-like white coat; Kakyou grinning as he held copies of the script. 

Subaru was absolutely speechless as he entered the auditorium, seeing Kamui instantly dressed in something you'd never imagine him wear.

Kamui crossed his arms over his chest, looking at everyone indignantly as everyone stared at him. He was absolutely angelic all right, for he was wearing something of the color of pearly white that glimmered under the bright sunlight. He was wearing robes of white with intricate designs hued the darkest of cobalt, richest of mauve and brightest of gold adorning the hems of the gown. A long piece of royal blue velvet, like those of a priest, with patterns of convoluted swirls and tortuous lines colored gold embellished on its edges while a pattern of a beautiful cross of white lined with purple placed on either end lay hanging on Kamui's shoulders. Gold chains with intricately carved golden crosses hanging on its ends dangled loosely on his waist as he stood on the center of the stage, Kotori's arms still holding him in a deadly hug.

"Kamui-kun, you absolutely look wondrous." Monou Fuuma suddenly remarked from his seat on the sea of chairs. He had his legs crossed as he leaned back into the upholstered chair, smiling ever so kindly as Kamui looked down and blushed, hiding it from the others. "Perfectly fits you. Made you look more of an angel."

Subaru's eyes widened at the voice, blood in his head beginning to boil.

Author's notes: So, did you like my perception of Kamui's costume? I'll explain Nataku's the next chapter, and as the play progresses on, Kamui would change costumes…and every one would fit him exactly right. Hehehe…please, R&R! Any private questions you want to ask or something you want explained, forward them to alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com. Arigato! 

P.S: Anyone who doesn't like what we're doing to Kamui and Subaru (you know, making them angst) can blame Silent X. You can e-mail her at vinavenegas@hotmail.com, and please, at the very least, don't include me. She's my co-plotter: the co-plotter who doesn't care! : ) 


	15. What a Huge Audience

Triangular: 15

Author's notes: Hey! I'm doing this chapter in advance. So far, from what I've seen today April 5, 2003 (Friday): 5:08 pm 133 people reviewed T3. Anyway, let's get on with it.

*****

"Where's Tojou?" Kuzuki Kayou's voice boomed over the auditorium hushing everyone up as he spoke. 

"Here he is!" Kotori squealed, now bringing in our Kamui-hater. Tojou Nataku walked into the stage, making more and more screams of 'KAWAII' ring in their ears. He stopped a few feet away from Kamui, glaring at him as if burning a hole through Kamui's chest. Shirou Kamui shuddered as he stood on the stage, chills running up and down his spine. 

"You girls have done a simply wonderful job!" Monou Fuuma remarked, now eyeing Nataku and his costume. In complete happiness, Nataku was about to faint as he looked at Fuuma's golden eyes.

Tojou Nataku was wearing robes of the darkest black with silver and red trimmings on its hems, hanging by his shoulders. He wore a simple yet elegant ebony Chinese top with tassels of bright, bloody red with silver accompaniments under the velvet black robe, also wearing loose black slacks. Imagine his costume to be just like the ones he wears in the actual X TV series…with a robe and un-fitted and longer pants…colored black, red and silver.

I'm so sorry about that…I was running out of adjectives to describe Nataku's costume. ^^ Let's continue, shall we?

Obviously, Nataku was ready to faint.

"All right then, people," Kakyou gathered the crowd's attention, including Sumeragi Subaru's. "I forgot to tell you that starting from today, we have a new assistant director, Monou Fuuma-sensei, your History teacher." He continued as he gestured towards the man clad in black sitting in the front row. Fuuma gave a small wave as a few girls screamed and the rest clapped…well, of course, with the exception of Subaru. 

"I also see that Sumeragi Subaru-sensei has arrived." Kakyou commented, suddenly making Subaru's emerald eyes widen in surprise. "He's going to watch the practice, aren't you, Sumeragi-sensei?" Kakyou asked, smirking as he did so. Subaru nodded to the crowd, for all eyes were on him, including his angel's. Of course, right on the spot, the same five girls fainted. But setting that aside, for once Subaru felt relieved that Kamui looked at him.

"Well then, let the practice begin. Costume department, continue on working with the other costumes at the sewing room; Props Department, continue working on the different backdrops and props – we have a VERY large stage, mind you; Lights and effects, work with the lights while the actors practice. Is that clear?" Kakyou commanded as he gestured Subaru to the front row. He got affirmative responses from the different groups as he walked over to where Subaru was sitting.

"Kakyou," Subaru started as Kakyou sat between him and Fuuma. "I was just passing by." 

"Oh don't worry." Kakyou assured him, handing him another copy of the script. "It's alright." 

*

A few hours passed. 

"No, no, no, Tojou!" Fuuma said, standing up abruptly from his seat. Nataku looked like a lovesick puppy as he happily held Kamui's neck against the wall. Kamui was already wearing his 23rd costume, just like his first one although blood splotches and frayed hems differentiated it from the latter.

"What's wrong, Monou-san?" Kakyou queried, looking up at the History teacher.

"He got the action wrong." Fuuma mentioned, now walking to Kamui and Nataku on the stage.

"Monou-san, I believe Tojou-san got the part correctly." Kakyou tried to persuade Fuuma, but he didn't listen. He continued on to the stage and parted Nataku from Kamui. 

"Tojou, you must do this first before you grab Kamui-kun's neck." Fuuma said as he demonstrated what he meant. He made Kamui follow him to the center of the stage as Nataku stood back, clenching his fist in pure fury. Fuuma talked on about how Nataku should look and how he should talk as he made Kamui back up to the stage wall, caressing Kamui's flushed cheeks with his feather-light touch before grabbing Kamui's slender neck as part of the act. Subaru was about to tear the script apart as he watched on how Fuuma lectured Nataku, Kamui blushing hard as Fuuma's gentle and caring grip on his neck didn't loosen. Nataku, on the other hand, was ready to kill Kamui at that very moment, clenching his fists as hard as he can as though he wanted to draw blood. 

"Even though what Tojou did was alright…" Kakyou remarked, re-crossing his legs as he contemplated. "What Monou-san did was even better…Monou-san, would you care to demonstrate that again?"

Fuuma was about to re-demonstrate, but Kakyou's worried voice cut him off. 

"Ano…Sumeragi-sensei…I'd better take that from you first." Kakyou said worriedly, smiling sheepishly as he gently pried the script away from Subaru's raging hands. Subaru only looked at it clueless as Kakyou took it away from him, realizing that he had nearly ripped the script in half.

"Oh." Subaru remarked, looking back at the stage. "Sorry about that."

*

Nataku performed as he was told, although pure hate and jealousy ran through his veins as he did so. Kamui's adorable purple eyes widened in fear as he saw the look etched in Nataku's blue orbs, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up in fright. 

"'My dear angel…'" Nataku said in a soft voice, albeit deep inside himself he loathed the words he just said. "'You don't know how pleased I am to see you here in my lair.'" _Damn you, SHIROU! I am absolutely not pleased seeing you here._

"'Ta-takeshi…'" Kamui murmured out his line, starting to back away just as the script said. _Why is he looking at me like THAT? It's not my fault Fuuma suddenly came up here!_

"'Kamui…'" Nataku smirked evilly as he approached the white-clad angel. He didn't mind the word 'Effects' being screamed by Kakyou, alerting the people in charge of the effects. He just continued on narrowing his eyes as he walked across the stage floor, noticing how Kamui's large, adorable purple eyes were widened in far. _That's it Shirou…FEAR ME!_

Subaru's eyes widened as the effects started to show. Cackling streaks of red flames were encircling Nataku's right hand as the aforementioned neared his angel.

"Kakyou, it's like you're making a movie, not a play." Subaru commented as Kakyou watched the two.

"Nothing's on Tojou's right hand, actually." Kakyou explained, resting his chin on the back of his hand. "Through the help of CLAMP Gakuen's extensive and much improved technology, we are able to make those appear realistically but they're not even there. Those effects are visually displayed – the audience is the only one who can see the actual SFX."

Subaru managed to get a simple 'Oh' out of his system before getting back to watch the practice. But before doing so, he went back to Kakyou.

"Why are you making this play SO special?" Subaru suddenly asked, raising his eyebrows in query. 

"It's a one-time performance. And so many people are going to watch it." Kakyou explicated, ticking people off his fingers. "The Chief Director and member of the Imonoyama Zaibatsu who owns CLAMP Gakuen, Imonoyama Nokoru and his two subordinates and friends. A member of the Takamura clan and personal bodyguard of Imonoyama, Takamura Suoh and Ijyuin Akira; Imonoyama Nokoru's immediate family; invited schools and campuses; the whole CLAMP Gakuen of course, including the University. Also, different play groups, critics and hundreds of invited guests; people who paid for tickets to see the play. Add the families of our actors, of our play production members…school faculty…" Kakyou finished his list.

"Have you told them?" Subaru asked, hearing Fuuma stand up and complain about how Nataku was torturing Kamui. (Fuuma: No, Tojou. You should close in on his face and soften your voice before 'throwing' him to the wall'.) "I mean, this is just a school play…and so many people are going to see it." 

"Just a school play?" Kakyou raised his eyebrows at the green-eyed math teacher. "Principal Hinoto actually never said this to anyone but me…well…"

"Well…?"

"The Chief Director, Imonoyama Nokoru, decided that this play wouldn't be just a school play. He believes that it would be…er…a legitimate play. He said it would be boring if this would be just a school play…since the High School Department was the only one who wanted to perform a play this year. The University said they would next year, the Elementary Department and the Middle School Department also said the same thing." Kakyou smiled before continuing. "They even hired an orchestra. Besides, why did you think they'd let us use the CLAMP Gakuen Theatre?" 

Subaru's eyes widened. "The CLAMP Gakuen Theatre?" he murmured, utterly surprised. "But we're in here, the CLAMP Gakuen High School Department Auditorium." 

Kakyou shook his head amusedly, long silver locks following his movement. "We'll move next week, when the general practice would be held. The entire performance, which is next Friday, would be executed in the Theatre."

The CLAMP Gakuen Theatre was the official theatre of CLAMP Gakuen. Each Department (Elementary, Middle School, High School & University) has its own auditorium or theatre, but this Theatre is where official plays are held. Most plays held in the Theatre are legitimate plays, with professional actors and brilliant effects, an entire orchestra for musical purposes, a whole array of thousands of stage lights to maneuver for the right light, magnificent props realistically made by professional prop makers and well-known artists. 

 After his explanation, he suddenly stood up, apparently remembering something.

"Everyone," Kuzuki Kakyou started, getting everyone's attention. Heads peeked in to the main auditorium, eager to hear what the director will say. "It seems that I have forgotten to announce something. Your requirements are due this Friday, not later than 5:00. By then I will be waiting for your formal theme papers." 

"Ano…Kuzuki-sensei?" a student spoke up, waving from the prop makers' section. "Could you please repeat what the formal theme is about?" 

"Alright." Kakyou repied, straightening himself up. "It's basically about your feelings towards one person. It's up to you if you wish to divulge the person's name or identity. Can follow any format, computerized or hand-written, to be put on one whole piece of short bond paper. Put in your name, date, year and section." 

Kamui's mauve eyes widened in wonder as Kakyou finished his announcement. Only one question was invading his mind at that very moment. 

Who would _he_ talk about?

Author's notes: I got the formal theme idea from our school…we do stuff like those every quarter. I had to choose on what to call the requirement: a formal theme paper or a term paper. Since I don't know what a term paper is, I just stuck to the formal theme. To any of you who doesn't know what a formal theme is, it's like an essay assigned to be done by students in order to express their feelings about a certain topic…like peace or anything like that, also to improve our writing and grammar. 

***~~***~~***

Anyone who would want to vent their anger out caused by our current doings (making Kamui & Subaru angst) please forward your hate to vinavenegas@hotmail.com, Silent X's e-mail address. Any mention of me, A. Pikachu, is discouraged. But if you do hate me, e-mail me at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com to express your feelings of disgust towards me or feelings of abhorrence about my fanfics and other stuff. Comments and suggestions or anything except flames and cussing please forward them through the use of reviews. Reviews are greatly appreciated. 

Again, please forward all cussing, hatred and pure anger at alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com / vinavenegas@hotmail.com. 

Thank you.

A. Pikachu

Quote: "You go to hell, You go to hell and you die!" 

                           - mentioned to me in one fanfic. I have poor memory, but basically this is what he/she meant. ^^; I just want to say even if you have the entire reason to hate me, (apparently I forgot who he/she is, and even though you're not reading this) you absolutely have no right to kill me & decide where I go, heaven, hell or purgatory. Only God has the right to do that. Anyone who wants to see the full version of the aforementioned message read my reviews on the fanfic 'Love and Lost'. Thanks. I just wanted to get that out of my system ^^.  


	16. Meeting You Seemed So Unexpected II

Triangular: 16

Author's notes: Hahaha…I just discovered how to use my voice to write fics using Windows XP. But I have decided to stick into typing…it's going to sound weird if I dictate my fic aloud. I'm sticking to my lovely keyboard. ^^

Also, the 'quote' thing last chap, it's not really a quote, for I was just quoting what a reviewer said to me. I hope you guys haven't said that 'You go to hell' thing around and telling them that it came from me…^^; I'm really sorry for that mistake. 

Anyway, let's get this thing going. 

*****

Students nodded, affirmative to their teacher's request. Kakyou smiled, clapping his hands together before continuing to speak.

"All right then, let's cut our practice and call it a day." The Japanese Literature teacher announced, taking off his coat that lay silent on the back of his director's chair. He got his briefcase before resuming his announcements. "Shirou-san, Tojou-san, you can change back to your clothes and hang your costumes in the clothes rack backstage. Costume designers, you could continue your work tomorrow, just like the others. Remember, practice resumes tomorrow at 3:30 to 6:00." 

"Haaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Well, Subaru-san," Kakyou said, slinging his coat over his shoulders, looking at his wristwatch. "I'll be running late, so I have to go before I upset your sister." He grinned. "Are you going on your way as well?"

Subaru looked at Kamui, who was running towards backstage to change out of his costume. He looked at his black, lace-up boots as he contemplated on the matter, mind deep in thought.

"I think not. I'll stay here for a while." Subaru remarked, making Kakyou nod in agreement. 

"Alright." Kakyou turned to Fuuma who suddenly stood up, brining his absolutely wonderful coat (the one he wore in X18…I love that coat) with him. "Monou-san, I have to go. I hope you understand." 

"Oh don't worry, Kuzuki-san." Fuuma replied, smiling earnestly as he readjusted his glasses. "I'll be fine." 

With one last nod, Kakyou walked out of the auditorium, leaving Fuuma and Subaru alone amidst of all the students. 

* Kamui's POV *

I groaned as I heaved the uncomfortable, heavy gown up over my head. Grabbing a hanger from my costume rack, I shoved the triangular piece of metal inside the neckline and hanged it on the rack. I groaned once again as I loosened up my shoulders, feeling strained as I let the chilly air pass through my naked chest. I didn't like the costumes, actually. They were absolutely heavy, and even though they were expertly made, I wasn't comfortable in them. I had to wear all kinds of things under what you actually see, like a shirt with a vest then that huge robe and that piece of velvet with those chains, of course, with pants. 

And I had to change those 23 goddamn times. 

I took a towel from the nearby closet and used it to dry my sweat away. Even though it was winter and the auditorium was evenly heated, the ventilation didn't help if you were under heaps of clothing. 

Every time I changed costumes, I must add, Kotori squealed like a girl as she saw me shirtless. I must really get away from all these bishounen-crazy girls…most of the costume designers were, and I was surprised they didn't send me out naked. I had to admit – every time I changed costumes I was scared to death…for they could sexually harass me any second while I was.

Running a hand through my tousled hair, I grabbed my turtleneck shirt and put it on, feeling the safety of being in my own clothes. I seized my black coat that lay silent over the rack, slung it over my shoulders before taking my bag and walking out. 

And while I left Nataku backstage while he thought of ways to torment me, I stopped in mid-stride as I caught the most haunting and captivating pair of emerald-green eyes staring at me lovingly and longingly. 

Why was he here? Has he been there all along? Watching me as I stammered out lines while Tojou glared at me? Has he been watching me while I was running around in costumes I never dreamed to be in? I thought he left a while ago…to leave me here, to abandon me…to be with his Seishirou.

I found my eyes locked in deep eye contact with his beautiful orbs. He was absolutely beautiful, with soft ebony hair crowning his head, emerald eyes that held a mysterious but entrancing gaze, pale, cream-colored skin and pastel lips that looked so enthralling. I can't deny it – I was attracted to him, I fell in love with him – but he didn't feel the same. 

~Who are you to say that? You don't actually know what he really feels, Kamui.~

I don't need to know – he loves Sakurazuka-san and no one else. He's obsessed about him, and he couldn't care less if I killed myself.

~And where did you get that idea?~

He left me for Sakurazuka-san, leaving me here two weeks ago to wait for nothing for half an hour. 

I shook my head as I broke our eye contact, looking at the floor as I bounced down the stairs, walking towards Fuuma. Subaru…er…Sumeragi-san needs not be disturbed with my pitiful existence. 

* Subaru's POV *

I looked up from my hands as I heard something walk up to the stage. My heart thrummed wildly inside me as I looked up to the person, feeling pleasant chills run up and down my spine as I recognized who it was. My angel, my cherub, standing sweetly on the stage, stared at me with that adorable, clueless look pasted on his face. His delectable amethyst eyes were glimmering in the sunlight, widened slightly at the sight of me sitting before him; pale, supple lips somewhat parted, looking more enticing as I stared at him. 

He looked absolutely wonderful. Even in simple clothing he looked so wondrous, apart from his usual school uniform. Anyway, I extremely think that he looks gorgeous in anything.

Kamui donned a simple, short-sleeved, black zip-up loose turtleneck, which had two additional zippers a few inches away from the center that was longer; paired with black pants and black, buckle boots. His hands were clamped on a black trench coat, which had a red clasp armband that had something written on it – I couldn't actually tell, for all I could see was a large, black X encircled in white with a '1999' under it. 

I stopped staring at my black-clad angel once I heard HIS voice.

His stupid voice…I hate him and his stupid voice.

* Our POV *

"My, aren't we gloomy today, Kamui-kun?" Fuuma remarked once Kamui stopped in front of him.

"What?" Kamui asked, looking down at his outfit. "Something wrong?" 

"No, not really." Fuuma replied, smiling as he shoved his hands inside his trench coat's pockets. "You definitely have a good fashion sense. It really looks good on you." 

Kamui grinned. "It does? Arigato, Monou-sa—

"Oh c'mon nii-chan! Everything looks good on Kamui-chan! Especially when you have seen him shirtless!!!!!!!" Kotori started to bounce in the scene, gushing like a mad fangirl as pictures of her Kamui-chan shirtless ran across her mind's eye. 

"Kotori…stop thinking about me shirtless." Kamui commanded, looking sternly at the girl, although he kind of failed. Kotori gushed even more.

"Kotori." Fuuma tried, now successful in stopping his little sister. Their conversation continued on, with the angel apparently not noticing the beautiful, neglected teacher sulk away, feeling that he was no longer needed.

_I guess…he's happy with Monou…this time._

****

"SUUUUUUUBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumeragi Hokuto hopped inside her and her brother's home, swinging her clutch bag around as she closed the door. The lights were all out, only the light from Subaru's bedroom served as illumination for the whole house. In addition, some haunting music was playing somewhere in the house, with Hokuto thinking hard on where it could come from.

"Subaru?" Hokuto called out again, flipping the light switch on. Her heels clunked against the carpeted staircase that led to the upper floor, eyes still searching the house for her one and only twin brother. "Subaru-chan?"

Sumeragi Subaru didn't respond. Thinking that Subaru could be in his room, Hokuto skipped to her brother's bedroom and stopped the haunting music (eX Dream – String Quartet) that was coming from Subaru's entertainment component system. She turned his bedroom light on and turned his desk lamp off, standing in front of Subaru's bed as she put her hands on her hips. 

"SUBARU!" Hokuto exclaimed, throwing off the sheets to reveal a dazed-off math teacher, who was still fully dressed, as he lay silent on his white bed. The aforementioned person didn't respond – instead he went back to gazing off at his ceiling and pretend Hokuto wasn't there.

"Subaru, stop acting so childish." Hokuto said, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him up. He made no move to stop her, although he blinked several times before returning to his silent state. "Gee Subaru-chan, what happened to you? Sei-chan forgot to kiss you goodnight?" she partly teased, winking as Subaru stared at her. 

"No, Hokuto." Subaru simply murmured, plopping back into the warmth of his bed. "Now give that sheet back and let me angst."

"Suuuuuubaaaaaruuuuuuuu…" Hokuto teased again, waving the large piece of white cloth around. "Now you have to tell me what's exactly going on before you get this sheet back!"

"Fine." Subaru muttered, closing his eyes as he thought of his angel once again. 

"SUUBAARUU!!!!!!!"

"Nothing's wrong, Hokuto. Now give that back. And turn the lights off." Subaru commanded, not minding the noise that Hokuto was producing. 

"You're angsting with music? Now that's an improvement." Hokuto said, stopping herself from flinging the blanket around. Subaru, once again, gave no reply. "Aww c'mon Subaru! Do you want me to call Sei-chan for you? Or maybe you want Kamui-chan –

The mention of his angel's name brought Subaru to sit up and hold an unreadable expression in his eyes. "Nothing wrong happened, Hokuto. I'm just really tired from watching the play and I want to rest. If you would, please turn off the lights and be on your way, alright, Hokuto?" 

Observing the strange behavior that suddenly came over her brother, Hokuto chose not to dig further into Subaru's affairs. "Aa…oyasumi, Subaru-chan." 

Author's notes: Next chapter would contain the events on how Kamui made his formal theme. I hope you enjoyed, and please, R&R!!!!! Any questions about Silent X, or me e-mail them to alex_pikachu1822@hotmail.com A. Pikachu and vinavenegas@hotmail.com Silent X. Anyone who doesn't like what we're doing to Subaru and Kamui, e-mail Silent X. Anyone who hates me, e-mail me. Please, again, r&R! Thank you!

P.s: The idea for Kamui's outfit was taken from the picture where he wears the exact thing and he was handcuffed to Fuuma. ^^ Kamui has a great fashion sense, unlike someone we know… *coughcoughSubarucoughcough*

Raei Dagger: HEY! He has no fashion sense back in Tokyo Babylon! 


	17. The Dreaded Ultimatum

Triangular: 17

Author's notes: Once again, I'm doing this in advance. In 12:16 in the morning, in fact. By this time the latest chapter I've updated is chap 14, with 140 people who reviewed. Anyway, let's just get this over with. 

*****

Countless of fluffy white snowflakes stuck themselves to the large windowpanes of the huge classroom. Students were quiet as they sat on their seats, waiting patiently as their Japanese Literature teacher collected their formal themes. For some weird and unknown reason, Shirou Kamui was absent, leaving the seat beside Arisugawa Sorata empty for the first time.

** Monday of the next week, 1:20 in the afternoon, just before Japanese Literature period **

His footsteps rang across the long and wide hallway distinctively as he ran as fast as he could. In his hands were the script and his late formal theme paper which was put inside the safety of a brown envelope, clutched tightly between his fingers and palm. Panting hard, he closed his eyes for a moment, but as he did so, he bumped into someone.

Gee, our cute little Shirou Kamui sure loves to bump into people! 

Especially people who he really didn't want to see at that time. 

Stepping back a few paces to regain his lost balance, Kamui looked at his hands to see that the script and envelope was still there. He mumbled a hurried apology to the person, who was particularly dressed in a notable black turtleneck and a long white coat, scurrying away to contact his Japanese Literature teacher just in time. 

"Ah, Shirou-san," Kuzuki Kakyou greeted him, smiling at his student. "Do you have your formal theme paper with you?" 

"Hai!" Kamui answered enthusiastically, handing his instructor the brown envelope. Kakyou took the liberty of taking it out of the amethyst-eyed student as Kamui caught his breath, panting hard. 

"Go on to class then, Shirou-san. Tell your classmates I'll be a little late." 

Kamui nodded affirmatively, going back to where he came from, his black school coat billowing behind him. But still, there was one single thing that Kamui didn't see – oh wait, two things. 

*

Sumeragi Subaru looked at the piece of bond paper that flew out of Kamui's envelope. It was hand-written with legible penmanship, and thinking it would be best if he picked it up and brought it over to Kakyou, he stooped down and picked up the piece of paper with gingerly care. Thoughts ran over his mind, and finally convinced, he noted that it wouldn't hurt if he'd return the piece of paper after school hours.

***

* Kamui's flashback of Sunday evening, 8:00 pm *

"Nii-chan, you want some ice cream?" Yuzuriha peeked into her brother's room, her brown eyes widening as she saw the mess inside. Hundreds of crumpled papers have been thrown wherever in the vicinity, with the bedroom trashcan brimming with the same things. The insertion point blinked continuously as his laptop was left on, and while the owner was busy scribbling down something, he wasn't bothered by the incessant blinking it made.

"Nii-chan, daijoubu?"

Kamui looked up from his work, adorable purple eyes widened to a certain extent. "Yeah I'm alright. Don't mind me." He smiled a charming smile that could've sent a bishounen-crazy girl to heaven before doing his formal theme again.

"Ice cream?" Yuzuriha innocently asked, now showing the enticing sundae dish she was holding. It was a sundae alright – vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice cream stuck together in a sundae dish with hot fudge and trails of berry syrup dripping down each scoop, banana slices displayed on each corner, topped off with creamy, whipped cream and entrails of syrups, really topped off with chocolate chips and rainbow sprinkles. Now who could forget the cherry on top?

Kamui grinned, dropping his pen on his bed for a while before getting the dish thankfully from his sister's hands. 

"Mom made you do this for me, ne, Yuzu-chan?" Kamui asked, smiling once again. Yuzuriha shook her head.

"Mom liked what I made." She said, pointing at the sundae. "She's having one right now. I'm having mine." 

"Okay. I'll just bring the dish downstairs once I'm finished." 

"Okay! Ja!" with those final words, Shirou Yuzuriha skipped down the hallway to her own room, bringing her own sundae dish with her.

*

He laid his sundae dish carefully beside him on his bed, mindful not to spill a single drop of the frozen confectionary on his dark blue comforter. He was almost done on his formal theme, only a few more sentences and then he would be finished.

Kamui dug his spoon in the dish, bringing out a fraction of chocolate ice cream and depositing it in his mouth. Scribbling a few lines here and there, he sighed triumphantly, knowing that he had finished his requirement.

At first he was doubtful on who/what he was going to write about. He tried writing about Yuzuriha, about his mom, about Sorata – even tried writing about Inuki, the Kamui-toppling dog, but still, nothing captured his imagination 

But when he caught sight of his math book…

His brain started functioning like mad as his heart thrummed wildly inside him, making his hand grab his recognizable black pen and write down a piece of paper. Every moment, every word, every thing they did and shared ran through his mind like snapshots and reminded him of how he felt about the beautiful math teacher. His emotions came over him as his hand ran over the paper, scribbling down words that he didn't even know he knew. The words came to him in a sudden, awkward moment, it was like Kamui was possessed, but he didn't give it much thought.

All he knew was he had to get his emotions out…

And he did, smiling as he held his finished formal theme paper in front of him.

He put his so-called 'masterpiece' in a brown envelope, now continuing to eat his ice cream before it melted.

* end of flashback *

Sumeragi Subaru's classroom, Monday @ 2:40, classroom 2-B

Silence.

Silence was the only thing that enveloped the classroom as all eyes concentrated on Subaru's hand, waiting for him to finish the mathematical problem. Once he dropped the piece of chalk down to the ledge, he sat back down on the teacher's chair and flipped through the math book.

_"Shirou!__ Shirou! Shirou! Shirou!" screams from the next classroom filled his ears, making him look up at his class. He sod up and closed the math book, walking out of the classroom and walked out into the corridor, watching the other class. His emerald eyes were locked on Kuzuki Kakyou's golden ones, signaling them to keep it down._

_"Alright class, keep it down. We're disturbing the other classes, okay?" Kakyou said, waving a hand as Kamui stopped in the middle of walking._

_"So I don' have to recite the whole thing!" Kamui cheered as he started to walk back to his seat. The class thought of the opposite, once again screaming his name, begging him to recite a sample line from the play._

_"Now class…" Kakyou murmured as he saw Subaru walk away to his own class. Deciding it would help pass the time, Subaru sat back down his seat and pulled out Kamui's formal theme paper, proceeding to read the whole thing as his class solved the mathematical problem._

_I met this person just this year. I was a transfer student back then, new to everything here in CLAMP Gakuen. I knew no one, and of course, trusted absolutely no one. _

_As I adjusted to the school, I made friends easily, getting to know my two closest friends Arisugawa Sorata and Kishuu Arashi. I saw the person this one day…a particular day, a day that I could no remember. This person held warm glances and for some reason, this person was the one I believed to be my salvation. I believed that his person was my salvation from everything that has haunted me in my past. _

_And now, I'm starting to see this person in a whole new light. This person's attitude towards me suddenly changed overnight…a change that suddenly made me feel that it wasn't right. I saw this person one day, while drowning turmoil of my emotions. If only this person could see how much 'it' really means to me, that I have something deep inside me that longs for this person so much. _

_You told me yourself that I have the option not to divulge who this person is. Maybe I will…someday. But for now, I choose for the person not to be known._

Emerald eyes widened as he finished reading the essay. This was it. This was the final thing that decided and concluded the fact that his 'angel' didn't love him. He could feel his own heart being wrenched into two and break into a million pieces. But his heart longed for his angel, for his cherub, for his seraph…and no matter how wrong it would seem…he would continue loving him. His angel was the only thing he needed and wanted, but then his angel didn't feel the same. But he didn't care – he would continue on watching his cherub fall in love with someone else, no matter how his heart hated to see it. He would continue on observing his beloved through other ways and means, because for him, seeing Kamui was just enough.

_~No Subaru. Seeing Kamui alone isn't enough. Don't do this to yourself.~_

He confirmed it to himself. Indeed, it was true – seeing his angel wasn't exactly enough, for he needed more of his angel. But never, _ever_ force Kamui to love him back.

Sumeragi Subaru drowned in his depressing thoughts, looking downcast at the formal theme.

"Sumeragi-sensei?" Monou Kotori, the 2-B Class President, called Subaru's attention. 

"Ah, yes." Subaru inserted the paper in between his lesson plan and stood up, bringing his math book with him. "Alright, Tsukishirou-san, would you care to solve the problem?"

Author's notes: Don't worry: this WILL end Subaru/Kamui. ^^ Please, R&R!


	18. Why Does It Have to be this Way?

Triangular: 18

Author's notes: Again, I'm doing this in advance. As for now, April 11, 2003, 155 people reviewed T3. I need five more…hmm…anyway, here's the thing. Since all of you, or maybe some of you, all I know is that many of you want this chaptered story's chapters to be longer, right? Well, from now on, I'd extend to another page if you want. ^^ Here's the ficcie ^^!

*****

He walked silently along the long, wide corridor, not minding the joyful chatter of the rushing students and teachers alike that were passing by his solemn figure. His emerald eyes were focused onto nothingness, staring out into space as he neared the faculty room. 

He opened the door enameled with letters "Mathematics & Science", walking down another corridor that led to different rooms, his downcast eyes looking for his name that was laden on a mahogany door. Opening the door, he slammed it shut and sulked in his chair, folding his arms on his desk and rested his head on his arms, ends of his short, ebony hair slightly tickling his skin. He started to mope on about how much he needed his angel, about how stupid his existence is and how he wanted his angel to be with him when someone opened his door.

"Subaru-san," Kuzuki Kakyou's voice made his head shot up. Sumeragi Subaru straightened himself up as he stood up from his swiveling chair, pulling his angel's formal theme paper from his math book. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Subaru said, running a hand through his ebony hair. "You dropped this earlier, Kakyou-san." 

Kakyou looked down at the piece of paper Subaru was holding. His golden eyes widened in wonderment of how Subaru got it, but nevertheless, he took it gratefully and smiled at the Sumeragi.

"Arigato, Subaru-san." Kakyou said, taking the paper from Subaru's hands. "We're going to practice now – would you like to come? Monou-san's waiting for us outside." 

The mention of Monou Fuuma's name immediately made Subaru decide. Seeing Fuuma and Kamui together again would cause heartbreak for him, so he decided that he'd skip this one. Besides, he needed to angst and be alone for a few hours.

"I'm sorry, Kakyou-san." Subaru gently declined the offer. 

"Are you sure? I mean, we're recording today. And you seem to have finished your work." Kakyou said pointedly, raising his eyebrows at the stack of papers that were strategically placed on Subaru's outbox. "Also, the poster is coming out."

Subaru's emerald eyes widened at the remark. "Posters?"

"Posters. Imonoyama-san permitted us to print posters to post all over the school. Ticket selling would start tomorrow until the play presentation. Are you really sure you don't want to go?" Kakyou tried to persuade the math teacher, trying his best to win over Subaru's mind. 

"I would really like to go, but I'm absolutely tired. I'm so sorry, Kakyou-san." Subaru said, as if finalizing the matter. Kakyou nodded, saying that he understood, and left, closing the door behind him. 

Once that the Japanese Literature Teacher left, Subaru plopped back down to the comfort of his leather chair and moped. 

_I need you, Kamui…_

"Ah, Sumeragi-sensei!" Aoki Seiichirou's voice rang in his ears, making him once again shoot his head up to the Biology teacher. 

"Hai, Aoki-sensei?" Subaru asked lowly, raising his eyebrows in query.

"Aren't you going to practice?"

The math teacher sighed. Just how come that everybody's so concerned about him today?

*

later that day, 7:30 pm 

"Kakyouuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sumeragi Hokuto said, opening her boyfriend's apartment door with a huge burst of energy. She closed the door behind her as she hopped towards the silver-haired teacher, ruffling his locks as she approached him. 

Kakyou smiled and got out a 'Konbanwa' before placing the checked formal theme paper of Arisugawa Sorata away form the unchecked pile. Hokuto peered into his work, placing her handbag on the counter as she went over to where Kakyou was working and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I've just been home and Subaru-chan said it was okay if I stayed over!" Hokuto cheerfully said, grinning as Kakyou dropped his red pen. "Demo…"

"Nani?" Kakyou asked for he was concerned on what was troubling his girlfriend's mind. "Something wrong, Hokuto?"

"Nothing really…it's just that Subaru's been really quiet for the past few days…" Hokuto murmured, looking down at the papers. "I'm really worried about him – ooh, Kamui-chan's formal theme!" Her eyes lightened up as she recognized the name 'Shirou Kamui' scribbled down on the top. "Let me read!"

Instantly, Hokuto snatched the paper away form the stack, almost toppling the whole stack over. Kakyou caught the paper stack just in time; sweat dropping as Hokuto's eyes ran over the kanji and hiragana that were written on the piece of paper.

"Are you finished already, Hokuto?" Kakyou asked, peering at the ebony-haired girl that was reading his student's paper.

"OH MY GOD!" Hokuto suddenly exclaimed, her eyes widening in her surprise.

"What?!"

"Subaru-chan's got it ALL WRONG!!" she screamed, flinging the formal theme paper around. "This isn't about that Monou-guy – it's about him! Gee, how stupid can my brother get?!"

Kakyou raised his eyebrows. "What exactly are you talking about, Hokuto?"

"You see, this paper's all about Subaru-chan! He must've thought it was about that Monou guy, that's probably why he's so depressed!! I mean, Kamui-chan met Subaru-chan this year while Kamui-chan met that Monou guy last year!" 

"So Shirou-san likes Subaru-san…?"

"YEAH! Oh god, I have to tell Subaru-chan right away –

"I think not."

"What? How come?"

"I mean, I guess you should let him cool down for a while before saying that." Kakyou advised, snatching the paper from his girlfriend's hands. "It'll be too much of a shock for him – Subaru-san could easily believe that you're just saying that."

Hokuto looked down at her feet as she plopped down the couch beside him, contemplating on what he just said. "Maybe you're right." She murmured, looking up once again. "I'll tell him sometime, but not today. Anyway, Kakyou…"

"What?"

Hokuto grinned. "Do you have ice cream?"  
  


*****

The next day, nothing much changed for our little Sumeragi Subaru. It was chilly Tuesday morning, with fluffy, white snowflakes falling down CLAMP Gakuen, and for a weird and un. In a blind attempt to cheer her twin brother, not even realizing what horrible side effects would be barren on Subaru, Sumeragi Hokuto dragged him to watch practice. 

The two twins walked silently down the pathway that led to the inner structure of the campus, Hokuto silently admiring how beautiful the place was. It was just like a Christmas card; a pathway filled with bare trees now covered with snow, as well as the path. Hokuto smiled, imagining herself and Kakyou walking here until –

Her eyes widened, recognizing the man who was walking before them a few yards ahead. "Hey, isn't that –

"Monou-san!!" a scream cut off Hokuto's observation, with her looking at the person who screamed out the name. Subaru did the same, his emerald eyes widening at the beautiful sight that came running past them.

Shirou Kamui ran as fast as he could, not even recognizing the twins who he just passed by. A few stray snowflakes entangled themselves in his silky, ebony hair that was flying past him as the wind played with the tendrils. His eyes were glazed a beautiful shade of amethyst, looking forward at the black-clad teacher a few yards away as he tried to catch up to him. He definitely looked gorgeous – he was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with a pair of small angel wings embroidered in front, a warm, gray scarf wrapped around his neck as his black shoes trampled the snow. His unique white trench coat flew behind him, making Subaru gape in wonderment and admiration. Kamui's white trench coat was unique all right – its sleeves were cut and fastened together by small red belts, a pair of demon wings adorning the backside with a huge red cross overlapping the wings. 

Kamui… 

Subaru continued walking, managing to strain out a 'Shirou-san' out of his system and gain Kamui's attention. In turn, Kamui stopped and turned around, his adorable purple eyes widening in surprise. 

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sumeragi-san, Sumeragi-sensei." Kamui managed to say, bowing gracefully before the twins, avoiding Subaru's longing gaze. Hokuto's eyes widened as well, wondering on why Kamui seemed so distant to Subaru, and why he was so polite to them.

"Ohayo, Kamui-chan!!" Hokuto greeted the student back, grinning from ear to ear. 

"Ohayo." Subaru murmured, now looking particularly interested at the snow-barren trees. Kamui was about to wonder why Subaru was so down, but he got reminded of Fuuma who was walking a few yards ahead. 

"Gomen nasai," Kamui started to say, smiling sheepishly at the twins. Subaru turned his head to stare lovingly at his angel once more, now worrying that Kamui had to go. "Demo ore wa ikanakya. Gomen nasai."

Hokuto smiled, waving a hand as her twin clenched a fist. 

_He'd go to Monou-san after this. I'm sure of it._ Subaru thought, feeling loneliness and doubt overcome him, his stomach feeling as if it was turning upside down. He smiled a pained smile as Hokuto waved, permitting Kamui to bow once again before running to the black-clad History teacher. 

"Monou-san!! Monou-san!!!" Kamui's voice was strained in his ears, his heart longing for the voice to pronounce his name. He sighed, watching once more as Kamui ran to Fuuma with happiness etched in his lilac eyes. 

_"Kamui-kun!" _Subaru heard Monou Fuuma say, stopping in his tracks as the transcendent student halted before him. _"I thought you went ahead."_

He hated it. Subaru hated every bit of this 'loneliness' he was feeling. It was sinking down his heart as he stared at Kamui and Fuuma, his heart being stabbed and sliced into pieces as he continued to watch on. 

_I promised myself that I wouldn't force you to love me back, Kamui. I also promised to myself that seeing you were enough. I'd like to keep that promise as long as I can, but forgive me if I can't._

***

"I woke up late." Kamui answered, smiling as he started to walk beside the history instructor. 

"Stayed up late, I suppose." Fuuma grinned, smiling down at the young teen, a glimmer of happiness shining in his golden eyes that were held behind glasses. 

Kamui frowned as he looked down at the white, fluffy road. "Damn it's cold…" he murmured, embracing himself as a few snowflakes weaved themselves in his hair. 

Fuuma smiled. He swung his arm around the younger man, unconsciously pulling the blushing Kamui nearer as he smiled once again, sending a darker shade of light pink race across Kamui's cheeks. Smiling back, Kamui looked up at the man, laughing as he made some remark on how boy-crazy his sister was.

* kamui's POV *

I laughed at him as he said something about Kotori, mentioning to me on how boy-crazy she can get. And I should know – usually I'm the one who she's thinking about.

I looked down at the ground as he said nothing more, but kept his arm wrapped comfortably around my shoulders. For some weird reason, I didn't get the feeling of fear – all I got was warmth filling every bit of me. I felt content for once as we walked down the pathway, my heart thrumming incessantly inside me as he looked forward at the Campus. For these past days, I felt that I could be with him without the hair on the back of my neck rising. I felt utterly comfortable with him, feeling that he accepted me in his life and he believed that I was an important of him. 

Ever since I saw Subaru – I mean Sumeragi-sensei with Sakurazuka-san, ever since Sumeragi-sensei started to forget of my meaningless existence, he started to be kind and understanding. Fuuma started to care for me as I drowned in my deep sorrow. I wonder…absolutely wonder, if Fuuma really did care for me. 

And so he does. He cares for me, and for a change, somebody actually cares! He kept watching my practices, not because he was the assistant director, but for I was there. He was the one who gave me rides home when practice finished late. He was the one who started to wait for me by the staircase, the one who started to walk with me around campus. He didn't see me for some pretty doll, but he saw me as someone who means something to this world. 

Suddenly, for some weird reason, I think…I think that I'm starting to fall for Fuuma…

I loved Subaru, and I hope Fuuma wouldn't do the same thing he did.

* our POV *

The young math teacher unclenched his fist and his arm unwillingly relaxed, his shoulders slumping as he witnessed Fuuma swinging his arm around his angel's shoulders. Sumeragi Subaru stopped in mid-stride as his twin continued on, Hokuto turning around in surprise to see her twin looking downright flabbergasted.

"Subaru-chan?" Hokuto murmured, raising her eyebrows as a gesture of inquiry. "Doshite na no?"

Subaru only clenched his fist one more time before continuing on. "Iie…nandemonai, Hokuto-chan." 

*

Amidst of all the tension, one figure stood calmly, relaxed and pleased as he started to walk forward. He smiled to himself, his black sunglasses shimmering in the daylight, the cigarette burning lightly in his fingers. His shoes left marks on the snow as he continued on walking; catching glimpses of his Subaru and his rival for him, his associate enjoying the time well spent with his rival. On any case, Sakurazuka Seishirou was pleased with his plans. 

"I guess I was right after all…" Seishirou murmured to himself, taking a long inhale of his cigarette as he trod on the snow. 

"You're going to be mine, Subaru-kun."

Author's notes: So, how was that for a change? I completed this and I'm back home today, April 28, 2003. For a quick recap, I was in Canada for the past two weeks [any Canadians out there?], Winnipeg & Vancouver to be exact. Well, I'll go now and make the nineteenth chapter! You guys really make me happy and you guys really make my day! Of course, don't forget, please R&R!!!!

Japanese Translations:

Ohayo: good morning

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Demo ore wa ikanakya: But I have to go.

Remember: R&R!!!!!!


	19. Doomsday for Kamui?

Triangular: 19

Author's notes: Hi there! I hope you guys haven't lost interest in the fic. ^^ Here's the nineteenth chapter – the one before the very important one!!!

***

The past week had flown by pretty quickly for CLAMP Gakuen. In no time the tickets were sold out and presentation day had come. A chilly, snow-covered Saturday, with lots of snowflakes raining down Tokyo.

His heart thrummed wildly as he stood before the large, intricately designed mahogany doors. This was it – the moment he comes in that large auditorium, it was all going to start. What he worked so hard for – now it was all going to start right before his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Shirou Kamui sighed and clutched the golden handles, finally opening the double doors to reveal himself to the cast and crew.

"SHIROU-KUN!"

"KAMUI!"

"Kamui-chaaaaaan!!!!!!"

"Kamui, you're here!"

"Kamui-san, you better hurry up."

"Shirou-san, go into the make-up room, hurry!"

Kamui winced as he heard almost all voices in the room instruct him of what to do. He just sighed again and headed backstage, dropping of his bag on a chair and pulling his script out of it. 

"Alright," he murmured to himself, taking in some fresh air. "This is it."

*

Kishuu Arashi silently stooped down to Kamui's eye level, expertly applying blush to Kamui's cheeks. 

"Kamui-san, stay still." Arashi said, retreating her hand from Kamui's cheeks. "I'll get it wrong if you keep moving."

"Arashi," Kamui started, prying his eyes away from his script. "I can't understand why men have to wear make-up." He continued, looking up at his female friend, a powder puff in her hand. 

"You have to, Kamui-san." Arashi replied, now making the blush even. "With all those lights out there, you need make-up. Just practice your lines while I'm doing everything else, alright? I hope Kotori-san's doing alright with Nataku."

Kamui snorted, now straightening himself up as he read his lines again out loud. He'd been doing it ever since yesterday evening, and judging by his practice today, he was getting pretty good. A few sentences memorized more, and he'd be good to go. 

"'I don't understand it, Kajiru. I'll never will. I thought they were just rumors.'" He pronounced, reading the line. "'Rumors that he rebelled against God about that judgment.'"

"'That was true. He believed that God's judgment was not right and rebelled against Him. God banished him into hell and he became Takeshi, the demon who tortured you.'" Arisugawa Sorata suddenly spoke up from the other side of the room. 

"'What will happen to him then? After what you did to him?'" Kamui replied, now looking at himself in the mirror. 

"'He'll just simply vanish. Transform into nothingness. His soul would disappear.'" Sorata said out his second from the last line, now waiting for Kamui's second from the last one too.

"'But it was weird – he still remembered our promise years ago.'" Kamui murmured.

"'A promise eh?'"

"'Yeah, a promise.'"

Kamui and Sorata sighed right on cue, exhaling a great deal. Arashi only sighed and started doing Kamui's hair.

"Aren't you guys nervous?" Arashi suddenly asked, eyeing Kamui from different sides. "I mean, the show's going to begin in an hour." 

"Nah, I'm not nervous." Sorata said, lying back on his chair. "If Nee-chan did my make-up I'll never be nervous." 

That made a handheld mirror thrown to him square on his face.

"What about you, Kamui-san?" Arashi now turned to the young man before him, ruffling out his hair a little bit. "Nervous?"

"Kind of." Kamui replied, looking up. "Although I'm a bit confused why we're not moving yet."

Arashi's eyes widened. "Moving to where?" 

"You know, to the auditorium." Kamui said, raising his eyebrows. Arashi only blinked, realizing that Kamui still didn't know that they were going to perform there, at the CLAMP Gakuen Theatre.

*

"WAIII!!!!!!! KAMUI-CHAN WA SUTEKIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Monou Kotori danced around backstage, her blonde hair following every movement. Kamui sweat-dropped, believing Fuuma's words that his sister was indeed boy-crazy. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ano, Kotori…" Kamui tried to say, creeping away from the girl.

"KAMUI-CHAN WAAAA UTSUKUSHII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Kotori…" Kamui moaned, rolling his eyes as Kotori started to run around. 

"KAMUI-CHAN WAAAAA KAWAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright, be that way. I'm going." Kamui murmured to himself, walking silently away from the blonde girl. 

*

10 minutes before the play would start.

It was all that was left.

And indeed, in a hurry, Kuzuki Kakyou and Monou Fuuma started to check if all things were all right and good to go. All the props were placed, all moving mechanics working, all lights functioning properly. All actors were ready – their costume racks placed and arranged strategically, any accessories placed orderly beside the racks. Their hair was done and make-up finished, costumes put on and last-minute adjustments being made. The theatre was starting to be filled with the awaiting audience, anxious and excited about the play. 

5 minutes until the play. 

Kamui made a mistake.

He slowly walked to the curtain, slightly parting it to see how many people have entered the theater to watch him perform. But as he did, his amethyst eyes widened in utter bewilderment as he noticed that every seat in the theatre was taken; looks of excitement and anticipation etched on every face. In the very front row, in the very center, sat Imonoyama Nokoru with his golden hair and bright blue eyes; on either side of him sat Ijyuin Akira and Takamura Suoh. Meanwhile, Ohkawa Utako was seated beside Akira and Nagisa Azuya beside Suoh. Kasumi Karen, his foster mother, and Shirou Yuzuriha was seated on the second row, amongst all the other people Kamui didn't know. Of course, there was the faculty; consisting of Kigai Yuuto, Shiiyu Kusanagi, his homeroom teacher Aoki Seiichirou (who was suspiciously seated beside Karen) and many more. The high school principal Hinoto was seated beside her sister and the principal of Kamui's former school, Kanoe. Kanoe, meanwhile, was suspiciously seated on the other side of Kigai Yuuto while the super creepy girl, Yatouji Satsuki, was glaring at her on Yuuto's left side. 

Kinomoto Fujitaka and Kinomoto Nadeshiko, with their daughter and Yuzuriha's friend, Sakura, were seated on the third row with Daidouji Sonomi and Sakura's best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo next to them. Li Syaoran (Xiaolang, if you prefer) and Li Meiling sat on the other side of Sakura. Ryuuzaki Umi and Hououji Fuu were seated nearby; Saiki Daisuke with Segawa Keiichi sat near them. 

His eyes further widened as he continued to search the humongous crowd. Sitting on the center seat of the second row was his math teacher, Sumeragi Subaru, with Sumeragi Hokuto and the assassin-like Sakurazuka Seishirou on either side of him. He started to feel faint, his head feeling very light as he accidentally and slowly closed his eyes, losing his balance, and finally falling to the floor with a thud. 

The audience members, who were busy chattering away, were silenced by a thud and screams backstage. 

_"KAAAAAAAMMMMUUUUUIIIII-CHAAAAAANNNNN!!!!!!! IIYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_"Kamui-san?! Kamui-san?! KAMUI-SAN?!"_

_"Oi, Kamui! Wake-up! This isn't funny!"_

_"Shirou-san!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Subaru looked up at the stage, just as everyone else did, prying his eyes away from the play synopsis on the booklet they gave out. 

*

Monou Fuuma dropped his checklist and hurriedly ran over to the angel clad in white, who was lying on the floor with so many people surrounding him. Concernedly, Fuuma pushed a few people out of the way and cradled Kamui in his arms, gently nudging the ebony-haired student out of his unconsciousness. Kamui woke up a few nudges later, opening his eyes to see warm golden ones peering at him.

"I can't do it, Monou-san." Kamui murmured, now noticing that he was in Fuuma's arms. "There are too many people…"

"C'mon Kamui-kun," Fuuma smiled, making Kamui stand up and straighten himself. Fuuma followed him, placing his hands kindly on Kamui's shoulders. "You can do it. Maybe…uh…you can just imagine the audience in their underwear." 

Kamui's response showed a no, for he blushed a shade of deep berry red as he looked down on the floor. Fuuma only smiled sheepishly. 

"No, don't. That's a bad idea." Fuuma later on commented. Gingerly, Fuuma brought his fingers to Kamui's chin and made Kamui look up to him, a warm, kind glance placed in his golden eyes. "But Kamui-kun, I know you can do it."

Kamui was still staring at him with uncertainty. 

Fuuma smiled again. "I know you can. Now go out there after the opening and give it all you got."

"Yeah," Kamui finally spoke up, smiling an appreciative grin. "I will."

Their little tête-à-tête was disturbed by Kuzuki Kakyou's clapping. 

"Alright then, people," Kakyou started, gathering the attention of his cast and crew. "This is it. I hope we make it good, and best of luck to all of you." He looked at everyone earnestly, the look of hope etched in his gold eyes. "Kishuu-san, get ready."

**

The audience was immediately shut up by Fuuma's voice telling them to shut their cell phones off or turn it to silent mode, turn their beepers and anything else off. The crowd did as told, with Subaru silently clenching his fist, being surprised as the spotlight was suddenly turned on to focus on the beautiful Kishuu Arashi, standing before a microphone on a separate stage, dressed in a dark blue gown glittering with sequins. Her long, silky hair was pinned up artistically by pins and little blue flowers, her bangs were also professionally parted, making her look absolutely elegant as a few curled strays framed her face. 

As she started to sing, the audience was perfectly stunned on how angelic Arashi could sing. She captivated everybody, even the students who didn't think that such a talent was within the so-called 'Ice Queen'. After the first verse, lights suddenly illuminated the orchestra, revealing the conductor as the music started to accompany the first-thought acapella. 

This was definitely it – the play has started.

Right after Arashi's song finished, all lights were turned off. After a few seconds, Tsukishirou Yukito's voice rang all over the theatre.

_"A peaceful morning up in the clouds, up at the peaceful Kingdom of Heaven." _The spotlight was turned on and was directed to the left side of the stage, revealing Yukito dressed in an angelic costume. _"Or is it?"_ Now the lights were turned off and the curtains were parted, revealing a dark stage.

_"Kogoe-san!!" _said Akizuki Nakuru, pronouncing her line, the spotlight immediately focusing on her as she ran towards Kinomoto Touya, who was walking around the stage once the lights were turned on. _"Kogoe-san, I can't find Kamui-san anywhere!"_

_"Have you checked the restricted areas?"_

_"No, but it's like impossible that Kamui would go to a restricted area. He knows how many hidden loopholes are there."_

_"Ayuko-san, you may never know. Might as well go check."_

The spotlight once again turned to Yukito. _"And check they did. In every restricted area up in Heaven, the angel named Kamui was nowhere to be found. Every angel was worried – even I became worried too. But I guess what Kogoe said was right…"_

The lights on the stage went out, making the crew change the background just in time. Kamui took in a breath of fresh air, praying to God that he wouldn't make a mistake. Once the lights were turned on, Kamui stepped on stage and started to be in character. He walked around a few times, eyeing the backdrop of ancient Japan, although he was in a remote village. 

_"Good," _Kamui pronounced, the small microphone hidden expertly in his costume enhancing his voice. _"I just fell into a stupid loophole. Where am I anyway?" _Subaru quickly looked up and stared longingly at Kamui, who was on stage, now looking back at a young girl known to the audience as Shidou Hikaru.  

_"Tenshi-sama!" _Hikaru said, dressed in a crimson kimono, running to the white-clad angel. _"Tenshi-sama!"_

_"Tenshi-sama…?" _Kamui now looked back at his wings and outfit, seeing that he hasn't made himself decent to fit into ancient Japan. _"Damn, I forgot…"_

The play went on, with Subaru looking intently at his angel. He didn't listen to the story – he just kept watching Kamui perform his role perfectly. Kamui, meanwhile, was thankful to God above that he hasn't made a single mistake. And when he did, he kept on thinking about ad libs to cover his mistakes up. But deep inside Kamui, he was praying for his eyes not to wander to the black-and-white clad Sumeragi Subaru who was sitting a few yards away from him, or to the black-and-blue clad Monou Fuuma. For once he did, he was sure to forget all his lines. 

Meanwhile, Sakurazuka Seishirou gripped the armrest quite tight, pouring all his frustration and anger on the small piece of cushioned wood. He hated the fact that Subaru hadn't spoken a word to him ever since they entered the theatre, no matter how hard he tried to strike up a conversation. He hated the fact that Subaru kept staring at that second year student longingly and lovingly. He hated the fact that Subaru didn't love him anymore – his cute little Subaru-kun has taken a liking to someone else. 

And now, he hated that little obstacle – an obstacle named Shirou Kamui.

Of course, he should get rid of him, right? 

Or wrong?

Author's notes: I hoped you guys liked my extension of the chapters! Anyway, I think the next chapter's going to be pretty short…but hey – chap 21's going to be as long as this, I promise! Please, r&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you very much!!!!!!!!!  


	20. Feeling Dead Inside

Triangular: 20

Author's notes: Personally, I like this chapter very much. Really, I do. And for anyone out there wanting romance to be in the fic, well, uh, here you are!

I think.

***

Shirou Kamui can now be seen on stage, dressed in a tattered version of his angel outfit, cradling a so-called corpse of Tojou Nataku's character, Takeshi. 

You're probably wondering why Kamui's doing this right now, aren't you?

Well, here's the explanation. The play began with the narrator, played by Tsukishirou Yukito, and two angels named Mizuri and Kogoe, respectively Akizuki Nakuru and Kinomoto Touya. A precious angel, named Kamui (whose name was really Kamui, uh, 'coincidentally') fell into a loophole and was transported into earth, while every angel was searching for him up in heaven. Angel Kamui landed on Japan and started to travel all over the world in search of a way to get back to heaven, for he has again become human. But once he is miraculously transported into either Heaven or Hell, he would regain the option to go into Heaven again, that is, if he landed in Hell. But the thing is, if he landed in hell he would gain the physical abilities of a human, since he first came from earth before landing there.

So Angel Kamui did journey all over the world. He traveled from Japan, to China, and to America, England and many other places. But all was in vain. He couldn't find a single, working way for him to go back to his home.

Depressed, he returned to Japan, but as he neared the first spot wherein he arrived, he was abducted by Takeshi's minions and was brought to Hell.

Takeshi, the devil, decided that it would be fun to torture God if he tortured Kamui. And so he did, torturing Kamui until he was near his second death. But here comes Angel Kajiru, played by Arisugawa Sorata, to Kamui's rescue. Kajiru then defeats Takeshi to free Kamui, but as Takeshi was dying he remembered memories years ago. It was revealed that Takeshi was once an angel before… Okay, so the plot sucks…let's go on, shall we?

Now, Kamui and Sorata were walking slowly across the stage, wherein a backdrop of hundreds of Sakura was displayed. Also, real sakura petals can be found dancing around the two actors.

"I don't understand it, Kajiru. I'll never will. I thought they were just rumors." Kamui said, looking at Sorata intently as they stopped on the center of the stage. "Rumors that he rebelled against God about that judgment." 

_"That was true. He believed that God's judgment was not right and rebelled against Him. God banished him into hell and he became Takeshi, the demon who tortured you."_ Arisugawa Sorata spoke up.

_"What will happen to him then? After what you did to him'"_ Kamui replied. 

_"He'll just simply vanish. Transform into nothingness. His soul would disappear."_ Sorata said out his second from the last line, now waiting for Kamui's second from the last one too.

_"But it was weird – he still remembered our promise years ago."_ Kamui murmured.

_"A promise eh?"_

"Yeah, a promise."

Music started to play from the orchestra as the curtain closed, Kamui kneeling down in exhaustion. At last, it was finished – he didn't have to say those lines, he didn't have to wear those clothes, he didn't have to face the audience. At that moment, it was all over, and you could imagine the exhausted grin that was pasted on Kamui's lips. Sorata laughed and kneeled down beside his friend, laughing at how cute Kamui looked.

"Hey, we have to go back to the audience." Sorata said, making Kamui look up sharply at him. 

"Do I have to say anything?" Kamui asked hopelessly, still slumped on the floor with his costume pooling around him. 

"I guess not." Sorata shrugged. "It'll be like a roll call or something…"

"Sorata-san, Kamui-san! Please hurry up to the backstage!" they heard Arashi's voice, calling them to go backstage. The two obliged, running back before the curtain opened once again. 

*

The curtain opened once again, but at the same time plasma screens were turned on both side of the stage, showing the audience days of when they practiced and when they recorded the songs for the play. Kamui could be seen screaming on why someone didn't tell him they were recording, Sorata scratching his head sheepishly, Arashi sweat-dropping and Fuuma laughing. The scenes from the first practice, wherein Kamui can be seen sulking down his chair and blushing were also shown. The day when Kamui first walked out with his costume on, making millions of girls scream and Subaru smile. The footage was made with a handy cam, which a student was using when they were practicing.

Another footage, shown to the audience which WOW-ed them, was the day when they were recording songs for the play. Kamui and Fuuma were in the recording booth, singing the song that was being played right now. The song was called 'Yakusoku', a duet between Kamui and Nataku's substitute, Fuuma. Everybody was surprised on how wonderful their voices were…

Tsukishirou Yukito suddenly spoke up, introducing every actor and people in charge. 

"…Monou Kotori, in charge of the costume department…. And here they come now! Arisugawa Sorata as Kajiru…"

The audience clapped as Sorata walked out on stage.

"…Kishuu Arashi as Kazemi…"

The same reaction was got from the audience.

"…Tojou Nataku as Takeshi…"

Same.

"…and the directors! Monou Fuuma, as assistant director…"

As Fuuma walked out, girls screamed their lungs out, but Subaru tried to fight down the urge to throw something at him.

"…Kuzuki Kakyou, director…"

Girls screamed, while Hokuto suddenly stood up as a standing ovation.

"…and the star of the show – Shirou Kamui!"

At that moment, wherein Kamui's name was spoken, everybody stood up and applause came his way, with several flowers being thrown at his feet as he stopped at the center of the stage. He smiled his most charming smile, sending girls screaming like well…girls, with Yuzuriha screaming a few seats away from Subaru: "ONII-CHAN WA SUUUGOOOIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kasumi Karen clapping the hardest she can. He stood up as well, smiling at the amethyst-eyed student, sending the smiling Kamui blushing a few notches…

But Sakurazuka Seishirou remained in his seat, clapping silently as he surveyed Monou Fuuma and Shirou Kamui on stage. Fuuma was whispering something to Kamui's ear as they bowed one last time before the curtains closed. 

**

Night had fallen. 

Almost everybody came by backstage to congratulate Kamui for his great performance. Hundreds of bouquets and vases full of flowers, even candles, were handed to him by lots of fans (?) and other admirers. Chocolates even came his way as his co-stars praised him of his wonderful show, with Sorata always smacking his back and Arashi bonking Sorata for doing that to Kamui. 

But Kamui was happy. 

Happy, for the play was over. Happy that he could now go and relax every Saturday, go home when the other students leave, erase all traces of the script in his head, sleep easily and no worrying about the play that was going to be tomorrow. 

No worries, for the play was definitely over.

His smile widened as he saw two recognizable women approach him with a huge box wrapped in colorful paper, a big purple bow resting atop it. Kamui grinned, seeing his sister run up to him with the box, their foster mother walking calmly to them. 

"Onii-chan! Anata wa sugoi desu yo!" Yuzuriha happily exclaimed, placing the huge box beside her still costume-clad brother and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. 

"Arigato." Kamui smiled his charming smile again, making his sister smile as well. Karen gave Kamui a big hug and a kiss on his other cheek, very pleased with her son's performance.

"You were really great out there, Kamui-chan," Karen said, her motherly voice entering Kamui's ears. "I'm really proud of you." 

Kamui was now really feeling good about himself, smiling once again as Karen let go of him. "Sorry if we came here late." Karen added, smiling herself.

"There were so many people we couldn't squeeze in!" Yuzuriha piped up, pouting. 

"You could've given this to me back at home." Kamui commented, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, there's still a difference if we gave it to you back here." Karen pointed out. "Anyway, we're already going home. Are you going to come with us or is Monou-san going to drop you off?" 

Kamui laughed, remembering a little quarrel that happened between him and his mom a few weeks ago. Karen didn't approve on Fuuma dropping Kamui off every day, and she suddenly remembered that Fuuma was the one who was stalking Kamui a year ago. Kamui, meanwhile, had managed to convince his mother that Fuuma wasn't like that anymore. 

"I don't really know, but I'd like to stay here for a while…it's comforting here." Kamui explained. "I'll just call you back home when I need a ride. Besides, I'll just change and walk."

"Alright then." Karen replied, giving her son another motherly hug. "We'll be off. Don't stay out to late." 

"Ja ne!!!!!!" Yuzuriha exclaimed, and with that, they were off, leaving Kamui all alone backstage. 

It was really comforting; the silence was, as Kamui sat on a table together with all his presents. The glowing white cloth of his costume pooled around him as he started to swing his legs back and forth, smiling to himself as he replayed the play in his mind. 

He actually though that no one else was there at the theatre. But he was proved wrong when he heard footsteps coming his way, and as a reflex, he looked to his left to see a man clad in black walking to him, a smile pasted on his face.

"I didn't think you were still here, Kamui-kun." Monou Fuuma's voice rang in his ears, making him smile as he looked at him.

"I wanted to stay here longer for some reason." Kamui replied, noticing that Fuuma stopped in front of him, leaning on the wall that was opposite Kamui's. 

"You had fun, ne?" Fuuma asked, now looking at the ceiling. 

"I didn't want to be in this at first, but I guess it's really fun, or frustrating." Kamui remarked, laughing. "I was never in a school play before." 

"Now you are." 

Comfortable silence passed between the two, with Kamui tilting his head to a large window to stare at the falling snowflakes. 

"Monou-san?"

Fuuma stopped staring at the ceiling and now stared at the glowing Kamui. "Kamui-kun, how come you still call me Monou-san? Fuuma's fine, really." He said, grinning at the younger man.

"Alright then. Fuuma-san?"

"Yes?"

"You said weeks ago," Kamui started, now observing that Fuuma had just moved to be exactly in front of him. "That if I participated in the play, I'll pass in History."

Fuuma raised his eyebrows. "And…?"

Kamui looked at him, sparkling purple eyes locked on his golden ones. "Did I pass?"

Soft fingers graced Kamui's cream-colored cheek, which was now colored a light shade of pink. Kamui's adorable purple eyes widened as Fuuma took off his glasses with his other hand and placed them next to Kamui.

His surprise grew into astonishment as he felt Fuuma's hand cup his cheek. He felt so comfortable with the gesture although he was entirely new to it…but his thoughts were disturbed by a soft voice speaking to him.

"What did you think?" Fuuma asked quietly, his warm breath caressing Kamui's skin. In one fluid movement, Fuuma claimed Kamui's once slightly parted lips in a soft and silent kiss, mixing in with the comfortable silence that was around them. Kamui's purple eyes closed themselves automatically as he savored the lenient kiss, unaware of widened emerald eyes.

**

Earlier on, Sumeragi Subaru thought it was best that he stay for a while and let everyone else congratulate Kamui before he would. Hokuto even went earlier than him and said that she'd wait for him with Kakyou outside the theatre. 

So Subaru did wait for everyone else, and when he thought the last pair was done (apparently Karen and Yuzuriha), he stood up and started to walk backstage, intent on congratulating Kamui and talking straight to him. His black boots made shuffling sounds as he continued to walk backstage, his heart thrumming wildly as he thought of what Kamui would look like.

But as he arrived, it was as if his heart went dead.

His eyes suddenly turned wide. 

He felt that his pulse suddenly disappeared.

He also felt that he could drop dead any minute now. 

His angel was sitting on a table filled with a sea of flowers, his costume of angelic white pooling and hanging around him, adding an ethereal glow. But his angel was being kissed by someone he didn't expect, by someone he hated, on that very table in front of him.

He felt his heart just break into two.

Author's notes: Don't blame me – wait, do blame me – it's Subaru's turn to suffer. Uh…please r&r. Don't worry – this will really end S/K…it's just that we planned that Subaru and Kamui would really go into a lot of trouble and pain through the school year just to get together. You read the summary right?

Thank you, all of you, for staying in tune with this ficcie. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope you guys would review! Please? Thanks!

P.S: I don't hate Sakurazuka Seishirou. Believe me, I don't hate Seishirou. 


	21. Making a Move

Triangular: 21

Author's notes: I gave consideration since I'm going to be away for two days, so I hope you guys review up to 230. Thanks. 

Hehehe…I usually do chapters extra early so that I don't have to fuss around when the reviews get 210 or something, also for me to update extra fast (to me I seem to update like everyday…). So here I am panicking (since I always want to meet my deadlines [i.e. whenever you guys reach 220/230/240 etc.] and the reviews reached 215) and hoping that by the time I upload this piece of crap you guys haven't hated me at all. 

Okay, here we go!

***

He felt his heart just break into two.

***

He couldn't stand seeing someone he loved so much being kissed by someone else. He couldn't stand a single second that he kept on wasting on watching them. With dazed emerald eyes, he silently turned around and walked through a faraway door, feeling at that very moment that his soul was taken away from him.

Sumeragi Subaru closed the auditorium door behind him, a dazed look pasted on his now snow-white face. He continued to walk morosely down a snow-covered pathway, not minding the harsh, winter wind that slapped against his exposed cream-colored skin. His clothing didn't help much – for he felt that his whole body was as cold as ice for no exact reason. He continued on trudging silently until he met his twin and her boyfriend, but someone else was there too.

"Kakyou, it was really great! Especially Kamui-chan's performance!" Subaru heard his sister say, smiling happily at the silver-haired teacher and the assassin-like vice-principal. 

Just hearing his angel's name brought another pang of guilt, loneliness and pain nagging at his heart, making his emerald eyes widen and remember the scene he saw before him. It was all too much…too much for him to bear.

"Subaru-chan! Subaru-chan, what did Kamui-chan say?" Hokuto asked, hopping to her twin and stopping him from going on. 

"…get away from me…"

Hokuto's eyes widened in surprise, for Subaru never acted this way before. "Subaru-chan?"

"…I said get away from me…"

By this time, Hokuto was really nervous and concerned for her brother. In curiosity, Kakyou and Seishirou looked at the two of them, eager to know what has happened to the math teacher.

"Subaru-chan, doshite na no?" Hokuto asked quietly, pure concern and worry etched on her face. "Did Kamui-chan say –

Subaru looked sharply at his sister, making a cold chill run down her spine. Indeed, Subaru has never _ever_ acted like this before. Hokuto took a step back as she observed that Subaru's eyes looked glazed. 

"Get away from me." He murmured one last time, now gently pushing Hokuto out of the way as he started to amble to his car. Subaru was almost successful at doing so until a man clad in black blocked his way. 

"I said get away from me!" Subaru screamed, completely disillusioned as he stared angrily at the person who decided to stop him from doing what he wished to do. "What part of that don't you under…stand…" His dazed emerald eyes widened as tears started arise in his orbs. "Seishirou-san…"

Sakurazuka Seishirou smiled a fake caring smile, placing his arms around the 25-year old Sumeragi. Hokuto held her hands clasped in worry as Kakyou neared her, complete worry etched on her face. What in the world made her brother be like this? As far as she could remember, Subaru called Seishirou 'Sakurazuka-san' and not by his first name…and more importantly, Subaru let Seishirou embrace him. And another thing: Subaru seldom _cried._ Something was definitely wrong about Subaru and Hokuto was going to make sure she'd find it out.

"Seishirou-san…" He murmured once again, now burying his face on Seishirou's black coat. He had been trying all this time not to let his tears flow, not to let them cascade on his pale cheeks like rivers. He hadn't cried in years! But he couldn't help it – the pain was too much for him to bear, Kamui meant too much for him to lose. It was as if he died when he felt that Kamui's love for him died too…and he blamed himself for everything. Deep inside him he was scared of what people would think if he loved his student…of how Hokuto will react if she found out that he loved Kamui…deep down inside of him, he was insecure and scared of loving his student. But right now, at this very moment…he knew that nothing was wrong with him loving Kamui. And he regretted the fact that he didn't tell him earlier…before Fuuma did. 

He blamed himself for every single thing; he believed that it was his very fault why this happened to him. 

And maybe that was the reason why he let Seishirou hold him close like this. For him he felt like there was no one to turn to anymore. No one to run to, no shoulder to cry on. 

Just like how Kamui felt before.

But to Seishirou, this was very good.

"Seishirou-san…" 

*

"Subaru-chan…" Hokuto murmured to herself worriedly. "Sei-chan, will you take care of him? I'll just…I'll just take his car home." She volunteered, smiling concernedly as the vice-principal held her twin in an embrace. Seishirou nodded and silently but stealthily got the keys from Subaru's coat pocket, handing the keys to Hokuto with a free hand before saying goodbye. Hokuto only nodded, feeling that Seishirou was up to something that wasn't right.

"Ano, Kakyou…" Hokuto started, smiling sheepishly as they stopped, the streetlights illuminating their way. 

"I know, I know." Kakyou smiled, kissing Hokuto before parting with her. "He's more important now. I'll just call you later." 

Hokuto blushed and smiled again, this time smiling earnestly. "Arigato, Kakyou." 

Kakyou turned around. "Iie, nandemonai." He smiled again. "Take care of him for a while."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I will. Subaru-chan really needs me at this kind of situations…" she prevented a tear from coming out of her eye. "My brother…really…" She sniffled a few times, now unable to get the words out of her mouth. 

"I understand. I'll just call you, okay?" Kakyou remarked, hugging her close. He let her go after a few seconds. 

"Okay. Thank you." Hokuto sniffled, smiling. At that, the two parted ways.

**

He broke the kiss, permitting the two of them to breath in fresh air. He looked down at the angelic-looking student and smiled, seeing a stupefied look on his face once his pupil opened his purple eyes.

Kamui never imagined that Fuuma's lips were that soft and warm. He never thought of how sweet and gentle his History teacher could be. For a year ago his kisses were intense and felt like Fuuma needed to take him more than anything else, but now…

The amethyst-orbed teen couldn't find words to describe the wonderful feeling that suddenly burst up inside of him. It was like what he felt the first day he saw…he saw…

_~Who did you see, Kamui…?~_

Kamui shook his head lightly, intent on making the thought of his math teacher go away. Subaru didn't love him as far as he knew, and tonight was his chance to make up for his own mistakes of making himself believe that in some little way…in a tiny glimmer of a moonbeam, that Sumeragi Subaru loved him.

But what he didn't know was Sumeragi Subaru DID love him.

In fact, Subaru loved him more that his own life.

He thought that this was the night wherein he could change the pathetic way where his life has been walking on by loving someone else.

"Fuuma…" Shirou Kamui whispered, looking up at his teacher in surprise. Monou Fuuma did nothing else but smile and chuckle as Kamui mentioned his name, taking his glasses away from the table. He put them on and smiled again, making Kamui blush a few notches.

"Well then, Kamui-kun," Fuuma said, taking Kamui's hand as the purple-eyed teen hopped off the table. "Will I drop you off with your presents, or will I be waiting for you outside your house?" Fuuma asked, raising his eyebrows.

"For what…?" Kamui asked back, clueless.

"For the party…you know, after the play." Fuuma said, now gathering a bunch of the bouquets and the huge box in his arms. "Judging by the look on your face, no one told you, right?"

"You know, even though I'm the main character, I don't know anything." Kamui remarked, making Fuuma chuckle slightly before continuing to walk to the door. He gathered his bag and the rest of the gifts in his arms. "I think I'll just change back home." And with that, their arms full of flowers and other tokens of appreciation, the couple walked out of the theatre and to the parking lot. 

But something unusual caught Monou Fuuma's eye. 

"Kamui-kun," Fuuma started, looking back at Kamui who went farther ahead, seemingly not noticing what Fuuma was staring at.

"Yes, Fuuma-san?" Kamui asked, looking at Fuuma with adorable purple eyes.

"You go ahead and load your presents in the backseat of the car, alright?" Fuuma said, smiling as he did so. 

"But what about Kotori…?" Kamui questioned, now curious on where Kotori went. 

"She went ahead of us to the party. Go on…I have something to do, alright, Kamui-kun?" 

"Alright." Kamui answered, turning to Fuuma's car. Once the white-clad angel walked a few strides away, Fuuma walked into a cluster of trees to gain eye contact with the assassin-like vice-principal. As he leaned on a huge tree, he narrowed his eyes as he saw Sakurazuka Seishirou with his arms around an unusually quiet Sumeragi Subaru. Well of course, Subaru was quiet, but the math teacher was quiet with the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori embracing him.

Seishirou continued to soothe Subaru's aching soul as he silently turned, making the two of them exchange places so that Subaru's back faced Fuuma, and that he himself faced the history teacher. His honey-brown eyes widened, as if asking on how their plan went. 

Fuuma nodded, affirming the idea that he has executed their plan well. Seishirou nodded in a form of thanks and triumph, signaling that Fuuma should leave before Subaru calms down. Fuuma followed the vice-principal's request, walking out of the cluster of trees to his angel-clad Kamui.

"What did you do?" Kamui inquired once Fuuma was in sight. Seishirou, meanwhile, silently took glances of the two faraway.

"Oh nothing." Fuuma answered, loading the huge box and the flowers in the backseat of the car. "I dropped a bouquet."

"You should've left it there." 

"How can I? It's from a fan of yours." 

"Fuuma…"

The aforementioned man laughed as he approached the driver's side of his car. Without another word, Kamui and Fuuma entered the car and drove off to Kamui's home before Subaru calmed down.

**

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" a little girl on a balcony screamed, calling for her older sister.

"What?"

"Look, an angel!"

"He's not an angel."

"But nee-chan, he IS! He's so pwetty and he's dwessed like an angel and he has WINGS! He's an angel, nee-chan!"

"Silly, do you think angels come in cars?" the older sister asked, ruffling her younger sibling's hair.

"But the car's pwetty too!" 

"He's Kamui-chan, don't you remember?"

The little girl stared at Kamui for a moment. "Oh wight! KAMUI-CHAN!!!" 

Kamui turned around and flashed a smile at the two sisters, making the older one blush. He waved before entering his house with Fuuma. 

"You are right, Ayaka…he IS an angel…"

"Demo nee-chan…you just said that Kamui-chan's not an angel…" the girl pouted, looking up at her older sister.

**

Kamui gratefully stepped into his welcoming home, greeted by warm smiles of his sister and mother. Fuuma followed him, smiling as well.

"Konbanwa, Kasmui-san." Fuuma bowed in front of Karen, careful of the packages he held in his hands. 

"Konbanwa, Monou-san." Karen repeated the gesture. "You can place the gifts in the living room. Yuzu-chan, help them, alright?"

"HAAAI!" Came an enthusiastic reply, with Yuzuriha hopping down the stairs, Inuki following her footsteps. 

[Please read]

Author's notes: I am absolutely sorry about the fact that you guys are starting to hate me because of what I make Kamui and Subaru go through. I am also so sorry that this chapter came in a little late or a little shorter than the other ones. Please, I hope that you guys understand what I'm saying; because we have planned that they will to go through a lot of suffering. I also hope that you guys won't hate me because of what I have been doing to Subaru and Kamui, and that you great people won't lose interest in this story. I promise, and I will stop making this fanfic if I don't make this promise come true, that this fic would end Subaru/Kamui; and that Kamui would also get his fair share of the pain of being heartbroken (not like he hasn't); Subaru would suffer through another dose of heartbreak; and that they will definitely get together. 

Please, R&R. Thank you. I really thank all of you.


	22. You Do Deserve Him

Triangular: 22

Author's notes: I am so glad that you guys don't hate me. ^^ Here's the next chapter…and uh…more Subaru torture…I think…

***

Sumeragi Hokuto threw her coat on the rack and kicked her shoes off, scurrying to the phone to contact the vice-principal immediately. Taking the receiver by hand, she pressed numbers and waited patiently for someone to speak on the other line.

"Hello?" said the voice, making Hokuto aware that someone had arrived. 

"Sei-chan?" She asked, tapping her foot, worry etched in her voice. "How's Subaru-chan?"

"Oh he's alright. He kind of fell asleep on the way." Sakurazuka Seishirou answered, looking over his shoulder to the Sumeragi that was sleeping quietly on the sofa. "He just got exhausted, I guess."

"You think it's okay if I drove down there and get him home?" Hokuto inquired.

Seishirou again looked back at the math teacher. Thinking the situation through thoroughly, Seishirou came up with the perfect answer. "Don't worry, Hokuto-chan. He can stay over." 

Her eyes widened, feeling suspicion arise in her veins. Hokuto looked worriedly at her hands, thinking of a good decision. Was it wise for her to leave Subaru in Seishirou's care? Will Seishirou try to do something to her brother? These questions bothered her for a moment until the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori's voice rang in her ears. 

"Hokuto-chan?"

"Oh…yeah…" Hokuto started. "I guess he'll be alright there. Tell him I'll pick him up tomorrow, alright?" She added, hoping secretly that her twin would BE okay in the hands of the vice-principal. 

"Hai." Seishirou said, nodding a few times. "I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Alright then…I'll see you tomorrow, Sei-chan. Take care of him." Hokuto bid goodbye, placing the cordless receiver back on its base. Sighing, she went upstairs, still contemplating on Subaru's situation.

**

The black-clad vice-principal placed the phone back where it belonged, smiling as his honey-brown eyes looked at the fragile Sumeragi that was sleeping silently on his couch. Taking off his black gloves, he kneeled to the math instructor's eye level and smirked, stroking his pale cheek with his fingers. 

"Kawaii na, Subaru-kun." He murmured, playing with the tendrils of black hair that graced Subaru's face. "Do you know that you're mine…?" 

The unconscious teacher made no response but a small moan as he shifted in the couch. This made Seishirou smile as he traced his former lover's lips with his index finger. 

The vice-principal sat down beside Subaru, his honey-brown eyes cast on the sleeping figure. Silently cupping his cheek, Seishirou slowly moved and closed the little distance between them, starting his journey to claim what was his. As his lips captured Subaru's slightly parted ones, he felt that Subaru was completely his – he thought that Subaru would finally succumb to him. 

But he was wrong. 

The second his lips left his former lover's, Subaru shifted again and murmured a name that Seishirou dreaded to hear. The supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori clenched his fist as he stared at his possession, anger silently burning in his veins. 

'Kamui' was the name his Subaru muttered. In complete disappointment and irritation, he stood up and picked up the Sumeragi from the couch. As he walked to the guest room, his mind was absolutely set on eliminating the aforementioned student.

"Something has to be done with that brat." Seishirou muttered to himself, kissing his possession once again before tucking the math teacher in. "I'll show him…"

**

One day after the school play. 

It was a cold, winter morning, with the streets full of snow as the snow itself fell on the barren trees of the residential area of CLAMP Gakuen. Several children were out in their yards, making snowmen, lying on the snow and flapping their arms and legs to make angels in the snow. Few participated in snowball fights, with children running around and laughing as snowballs hit them on their back. 

A white BMW stopped temporarily, waiting patiently for the stoplight to turn green. Sumeragi Hokuto hummed a tune as she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel, her eyes cast on the stoplight before them. Her twin, meanwhile, was slumped against the chair as he stared outside; his eyes glazed a hue of emerald.

His eyes widened in surprise as he saw a familiar figure walk down the sidewalk just a few feet beside them. Shirou Yuzuriha happily skidded down the sidewalk, a leash in her hand, with a wolf-like Inuki trotting before her. His angel, meanwhile, was chatting animatedly with whom Subaru considered as the devil. He tilted his head, leaning against the car window, seeing that Monou Fuuma had just stopped his Kamui for a few moments. Unwillingly watching the scene before him, Subaru saw Fuuma rest his chin on Kamui's shoulder to murmur something in his angel's ear. A few seconds later, with Fuuma walking ahead of Kamui, the purple-eyed bishounen screamed 'Fuuma!' before blushing beet red and running to the aforementioned person.

Subaru blinked a few times, solitary tears running down his pale cheeks. 

'Subaru-chan…' Hokuto silently thought, upset because her brother's upset too. Without a word, only a concerned glance, the worried twin set her eyes on the road and proceeded to their home.

*

Mid-March. 

Three months after the incident.

Two months after the Christmas break.

Classes resumed mid-January, with Sumeragi Subaru absolutely quieter than usual. His classes seemed to be a bit more silent that their classes the past year, but of course, the usual five girls always fainted right on cue. To Arisugawa Sorata, his classes seemed to be dull; to Kishuu Arashi, his classes were weirder than usual. But to Shirou Kamui, everything was all right. Apparently, the sudden change in Subaru' s attitude didn't get his attention. Even Yatouji Satsuki noticed changes. 

**Satsuki's notes:**

**January 19**

**- Sumeragi Subaru quieter than usual**

**- seems to avoid Shirou**

**- weirder**

**- quieter**

**- five girls still faint on cue**

**- still pursued by vice-principal**

**- hates Monou Fuuma**

**- quieter**

**- seemingly hates Kamui since he seldom looks at him in class (?) [satsuki: not yet decided]**

**- hair still the same…I think his hair doesn't grow…**

**- his eyes became dull…maybe he lost his eyes…**

**- really quieter…strange, for some reason**

**- Shirou Kamui unusually happy**

**- doesn't talk to Sumeragi that much unless necessary**

**-…unlike before**

**- seems to be always with Monou **

**- really unusually happy**

**- maybe left Sumeragi for Monou…? Still undecided**

**-Sakurazuka Seishirou seems to hate Shirou Kamui**

**- still litters Sakura petals around**

**-janitor seems to hate him for his Sakura petals**

**- Monou Fuuma seems to be apparently happy about him and Kamui**

**- classes seemed more uh…livelier.**

**- still has cool glasses…uh…**

**-Tojou Nataku – still hates Kamui**

**- still obsessed with Fuuma**

**- could kill Kamui any minute now**

Satsuki closed her notepad, tucking her pen in her pocket the minute their math teacher walked in. Subaru placed his lesson plan and his math book on the table, greeted the class quietly and sat down, asking his class to take out their assignment. It was indeed, another dreadful day for our Sumeragi Subaru, for he was once again forced to look at his beloved angel, bringing new waves of pain crashing at his fragile heart.

*

"Subaru-chan, aren't you going to get inside?" His twin asked, poking her head out to the courtyard. But he didn't pay attention – his eyes were focused on nowhere, his hand limply grasping a wine glass. His short raven hair waved with the wind as the breeze flew past him, carrying small sakura petals dancing right before his glazed orbs. 

"Subaru-chan?" Hokuto asked again, stepping out into the patio. 

"I…I can't do this…" Subaru murmured, staring at the flying pink petals. "I can't do this anymore, Hokuto." 

The concerned twin put her hands on her hips, staring at her brother with an unreadable expression. "What do you mean by that?"

Subaru moved his hand a few times, making the plum-colored wine sway inside the glass. He blinked a few times, letting a few tears run down his cheeks. "I can't do this anymore, Hokuto." He repeated, tilting his head to the side. "I love him. I love him more than I love my own life. But he doesn't love me…and here I am…a pathetic wreck forced to see the one I love most while I feel my heart slowly dissolve into nothing…. Do you know what I mean, Hokuto? I…I love him…but he doesn't love me…he chose someone else…

What is wrong with me? Why can't he see who I am, Hokuto? Why can't he see me? Is there something so special about Fuuma that my Kamui can't see in me? I mean…is Fuuma everything that he's looking for…? Everything that I'm not…?" Subaru continued, staring limply out into the star-studded sky. Hokuto dropped her hands where they belonged – beside her, with a concerned expression etched on her face.

"Subaru-chan…"

"What DOES he see in him that he doesn't see in me? I love him Hokuto… I really do…"

"Subaru-chan…"

"But why do I have to see him everyday? Why do they have to torture me? Isn't what I have gone through enough…? 

Aren't I good enough for him? Am I not enough to be with him? Do I deserve him, Hokuto…? Such an angel…he is such an angel, Hokuto. But tell me…do I deserve this?" 

His twin, now completely worried, snatched the glass of wine away from her seemingly drunk brother. "You've had enough of this." She murmured, taking the wine glass from Subaru.

But Subaru didn't pay attention. "But he loves Fuuma…he loves him, not me. Kamui doesn't know that I need him…I want him more than anything else…. But I won't stop him. I love him, but I won't get…in…the way…I promised myself I wouldn't –

"Look at yourself!" Hokuto started to scream, a few tears stinging her eyes. Subaru raised his head to face his twin. "Look at what you're doing to yourself! You're not like this! You're not like this at all!"

"Hokuto-chan…"

"I know you love Kamui-chan very much!" She sputtered out, tears coming out of her eyes. "But you're treating yourself like a pathetic loser! You deserve him, Subaru, you do! You're jus too cowardly to admit to yourself that you WOULD want him back and you would do ANYTHING to get Kamui-chan! But what are you doing right now?! You're just sitting there droning on and on, blaming yourself for everything that has happened to you." Subaru's look softened once Hokuto started to cry for his expense. 

"You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe it IS your fault why this happened to you. But you're not doing anything to change that! You're letting Kamui-chan slip from your fingers! You're not making a single thing happen to make up for your mistakes! And now you're just sitting here doing nothing, expecting those Sakura petals to do everything for you!" She wiped the tears with the back of her hand. Subaru stood up from the chair he was sitting on, a worried look etched on his face. 

"Hokuto-chan…" Subaru murmured. "I…I'm…"

Hokuto suddenly hugged her younger brother. "It's alright…you deserve him, Subaru-chan. Kamui-chan needs someone like you." She murmured, sniffling a few times. "Go make a move, alright?" she asked, giggling a few times in between of sniffles. Subaru only nodded, letting go of his sister. He never thought that what was going on in his life would affect everyone else around him. He never thought of what would happen to his sister. And now that he does, Subaru thought it was a good idea to go start and win his Kamui-chan back.

Author's notes: Hehehe…I'm not good at these parts…you know, angsty some kinda part. I hope you guys like the chapter and please, r&R!!!! Arigato!


	23. Helpless

Triangular: 23

Author's notes: You might think things are going too fast or too slow. I hope you guys like this chapter, a bit of heartbreak and S/K moments. You do know what I mean, right? Okay then, let's get this thing going.

***

It was a perfect spring Friday. 

The spring breeze traveled along CLAMP Gakuen, sending hundreds of sakura petals dancing around the huge campus. The streets and paths were filled with discarded cherry blossoms, covered by beautifully arched trees that provided shade to the ones walking. The sun lazily shone through the cloudless blue sky, small birds chirping and flying around. 

A smiling seraph ran down a tree-covered pathway, a grin pasted on his pale lips. He smiled even wider as he ran farther down the path, with the soft breeze sifting through his silky ebony hair, birds chirping all around him. As his shoes trampled on a few sakura petals, he once again smiled to himself as he thought about his newly found keeper.

A man with soft, but spiky ebony hair, elegant golden eyes held behind glasses, and a well-built body. Supple, warm lips that delivered sensual feelings, locking the innocent purple-eyed boy in tender and passionate kisses. He silently blushed, remembering the man's soft fingertips that graced his cream-colored skin with the lightest of touches, wonderful eyes holding the most heartfelt of stares. Thinking to himself, he smiled for a third time as he ran down the road, recalling the muscular, well-chiseled body that held him close in the warmest of embraces, making the aforementioned angel feel so comfortable – making him feel wonderful and welcomed. 

For Shirou Kamui, his life has suddenly become perfect. It has been three months since their first real kiss, on that blessed day, at the auditorium. He had found someone who loved him for who he was, and also, he didn't fail on any subjects any more. Praying silently to God and thanking Him, Kamui continued down the road until a familiar voice reached his ears.

***

The golden-eyed History instructor patiently waited for his student, sitting down on one of the benches under a sheltered pathway. He silently crossed his legs, readjusting his glasses as he kept his eyes on the large lawn before him.

He and Kamui were supposed to meet here right after class. The teacher promised his angelic student an afternoon at the nearby café, telling the purple-eyed bishounen that he'll wait for him at that secret place. 

"Ah, Fuuma-san, I never thought you would be here." 

Monou Fuuma looked up at the speaker, raising his eyebrows in inquiry. Recognizing the black-clad vice-principal, he smirked and leaned back on a post behind him. 

"Seishirou-san." Fuuma coolly replied, casting his eyes on the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori's honey-brown ones. "Why are you here?"

Seishirou smiled. "Is it wrong to take a stroll out here?" he asked, leaning against a nearby pole. 

"No."

"So…" Sakurazuka Seishirou started, staring at the cloudless sky. After a few seconds, he turned to look back down at the seated History teacher, raising his eyebrows. "How's our plan?"

Fuuma looked back up at him. "What plan?" He asked.

"Apparently you have forgotten." Seishirou remarked, smirking once again. "Our plan to break my Subaru and your Kamui apart." 

The golden-eyed teacher looked down at the cemented path. "Oh yeah…that plan."

"So, how did it go?"

Fuuma looked intently at his hands, now wondering on what to answer the vice-principal. Actually, he has forgotten about their plan, falling completely in love with his newly earned prize. He felt that it wasn't just about his lust for Kamui just like before – he really DID love Kamui, and this was the time to make his Kamui realize that. But some part of Fuuma scolded him for what he did – that part of him kept telling him that he stole Kamui.

'But who would I steal Kamui from?' He asked himself. Kamui was his from the very beginning – which Sumeragi just came in and butted him out of the picture. But now he was back in the picture, making everything go his way and Kamui fall in love with him. 

Although deep inside him, he felt what he was doing was wrong. Kamui DID leave him, and Subaru entered Kamui's life. But there he went, doing everything he could to make his Kamui come back to him again. As he did so, he destroyed Subaru's life. He made Subaru's life a living hell – filling every bit of the supposed-to-be clan head of the Sumeragi Family with pain and misery. 

He let go of what was supposed to be his. It was his fault. It was really Subaru's turn to get Kamui, to make the angel his, for Fuuma has lost his chance. 

But Kamui was already his! There was absolutely no way he was going to let Kamui slip from his fingers yet again.

So this was his problem. So this was what was bothering him all along. 

But he had another problem – can he admit all of this to Seishirou?

"Fuuma-san?" Seishirou mentioned his name, staring inquisitively at his subordinate. Fuuma shook his head lightly, shaking himself out of his trance. 

"Yes…it's been working." Fuuma answered, deciding that a little lie wouldn't hurt. "My Kamui seems to have fallen in love with me." He said, smirking as well.

Seishirou leered at the younger instructor. "Is that so?" he asked, smiling devilishly. His plan has definitely worked – to make that brat hate Fuuma and make the brat suffer for making his Subaru captivated by his so-called beauty. His grin turned into a sneer as he heard hurried footsteps run away from where they were. 

*

In utmost curiosity, Shirou Kamui stopped running and started to walk towards a cluster of trees. Once satisfied, Kamui shut himself up, eager to hear what they were saying for the voices sounded familiar.

_"Ah, Fuuma-san, I never thought you would be here."_

Kamui's eyes widened, hearing the deep, smooth voice of Sakurazuka Seishirou. Hiding behind a large oak tree, he leaned on it as he silently eavesdropped on the two's conversation.

_"Seishirou-san."_

Kamui's eyes dilated even more, realizing that Fuuma was indeed speaking to the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori. 

_"Why are you here?"_

_"Is it wrong to take a stroll out here?"_

Taking a single and solitary peek, Kamui tilted his head to see the two men converse.

_"No."_

Content with what he saw, Kamui leaned back on the tree trunk again.

_"So… how's our plan?"_

Kamui raised his eyebrows in curiosity. What was this plan Seishirou was talking about?

_"What plan?"_ He heard Fuuma ask.

_"Apparently you have forgotten."_ He heard Seishirou remark. _"Our plan to break my Subaru and your Kamui apart."_

Beautiful amethyst suddenly lost its sparkle. Possibly this was just some stupid prank Fuuma was pulling on him…

_"Oh yeah…that plan."_

Clenched fists became limp.

_"So, how did it go?"_

Kamui silently scolded himself, closing his eyes firmly and screaming in his mind continuously. But for some unknown reason, no matter how hard his mind scolded it, his body didn't move. He tried not to listen at the next reply, but his ears welcomed the next set of words, no matter how hard he tried not to.

_"Fuuma-san?"_

_"Yes…it's been working. My Kamui seems to have fallen in love with me." _

That was it.

Lilac orbs were suddenly brimmed with countless tears, widened to their fullest extent. It was all a lie, a plan – a hoax. All of what he went through was just a joke, a fabrication, fiction and nothing more. Was he that useless? Was his existence that pitiful and meaningless that he existed just to make a fool of himself? Was he just a speck of dirt that everybody stepped on, manipulated?

Kamui closed his tearful eyes firmly, clenching his fists as he bolted out of the small forest as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care if people saw him crying, saw him bawling as he ran across the campus without any knowledge of where to go. To him everything was a blur – a mix of colors that brought in more pain in his disastrous world. He didn't care anymore – everyone just made him miserable. No one cared for him – no one was worried if he died there on the spot.

But the thought of death didn't enter his mind. He just kept on running and running, sprinting away from the lies he has been made to go through. 

*

It was probably six 'o clock in the evening, the last of the sunlight glimmering away as darkness filled its place. 

The supermarket was a busy place, with people walking down aisles and picking out items to buy. Meanwhile, on the other side of the supermarket, Sumeragi Hokuto was busy deciding on what to cook for dinner. 

"Knowing that you're culinary inept, Subaru-chan," Hokuto teased, holding up a Japanese radish in her hand and waving it at her brother's direction. "I'll cook dinner tonight! Hmm…I wonder what should I cook…"

The younger Sumeragi twin sighed and helplessly leaned on their shopping cart. They've been there for half an hour, with him bleakly waiting for his sister to finish grocery shopping as he trotted behind her. Hokuto has been throwing in different products into their cart, making an irrelevant remark that led to another story and then to another. 

"Can you hurry up, Hokuto?" Sumeragi Subaru asked, looking thoughtfully at Hokuto. "I want to get home."

"Gee Subaru-chan, you don't have to snap at me, you know!" Hokuto teased again, placing a hand on her hip. 

"I'm not snapping at you, Hokuto-chan," Subaru tried to reason, standing up to his full height. "I just need to get back home to check those papers –

A pair of feminine voices interrupted Subaru's set of words. 

_"Mou! How come Nii-chan has to be LATE?! I mean, he was supposed to be here hours ago!"_

_"Maa maa, Yuzu-chan,"_ A motherly voice, belonging to Kasumi Karen, reassured her troubled daughter, Shirou Yuzuriha. _"I'm sure Kamui just had a few things to take care of back at school."_

Subaru's eyes widened in curiosity, wondering on what would keep Kamui long enough to be in school at this time.

Hokuto suddenly looked up at the ceiling of the building. "Mou! Subaru-chan, it started raining! We better hurry up or else!"

**

Loading the last of the paper bags onto the trunk of his white BMW, Subaru hurriedly closed it, making sure it was securely closed before hurrying to the driver's side. Once inside, Subaru drove away, intent on making it home as safe as possible.

*

"Aww, how come it has to rain today?" His twin sister complained, pouting as she stared angrily outside. The rain continued to patter outside as Subaru smiled, continuing to drive down the road to their house. "It was such a good morning and here comes the rain and wrecks everything! I even got myself wet!" 

She pouted at her skirt, which had a few droplets of water splotched upon it. 

"Hmph, sometimes rain isn't just good, you know?" Hokuto commented, turning her head to face her younger twin. But as she did so, Subaru hit the brakes as fast as he could, sending Hokuto reeling forward.

"SUBARU! You almost got me killed, you little –

But the younger Sumeragi didn't pay attention. His emerald eyes were cast up on a figure grasping a pole with the last of his strength, relying on it for support. Subaru, curious and concerned, stopped immediately beside the withering figure. 

"Kamui…" Subaru murmured to himself, opening the car window. With the angelic tone of Subaru's soft voice, Shirou Kamui raised his head, a helpless look cast upon his face, his eyes pleading for help. His hair was matted onto his face; trails of blood sprayed on his skin, with his clothes completely wet and tattered as the rain continued to pour heavily. Hokuto herself was shut up as she laid her eyes on the poor lost little lamb. 

"Su…ba…ru…san…" Kamui managed to murmur, smiling a helpless smile before closing his purple eyes out of exhaustion.

"KAMUI!" Subaru exclaimed, emerald eyes widening as he instantly opened his door and stepped out of it, just in time to catch the unconscious and battered student in his arms. He cradled his angel in his arms, attempting to wake him up. "Kamui! Kamui, what's wrong?!"

Kamui didn't respond. He just lied there, in the rain, in Subaru's arms, unconscious as the water droplets landed on his cold, cream-colored skin. This made Subaru worry, his hand pressed against Kamui's pale cheek as Hokuto hurriedly exited the car to join him. 

"Subaru-chan, doushite na no? Naze da Kamui-chan ga…" 

Author's notes: I think you guys are wondering why Kamui suddenly passed out…? Well, The explanation's placed on the next chapter! Please, r&R!!! 

Japanese Translations: 

Maa, maa, Yuzu-chan: something like 'Calm down, Yuzu-chan'.

Subaru-chan, doushite na no? Naze da Kamui ga…: Subaru-chan, what's the matter? Why is Kamui-chan…

Please, R&R! 


	24. A Past Not Forgotten

Triangular: 24

Author's notes: Hi there. Right now I am being forced by my alter ego, Naoki, to sit down and write the chap, thus making me unable to chase my beloved assassin, Sou-chan, around.

Sou-chan: [Smile] Ano…

ANYWHOO, let me write the chap and I'll let you enjoy. Together with my packets of sweets (that makes me happy and hyper enough to write), I'll write…uh…now.

***

Silence.

The two twins sat silently on either side of a massive black-covered, queen-sized bed, their eyes locked on their guest. The rain continued on pouring down, pattering on the house's roof; the white fluorescent light illuminating the pale face of the dark-haired angel lying between the covers. Gently, the older twin reached for a towel and wiped the last of the caked blood, erasing all traces of the red-hued liquid from the angel's face.

Shirou Kamui lay soundlessly sleeping on the black satin bed, his black-blue hair scattered across the pillows. His shirt, taken off him to clean it and press it, was silently sitting on the desk a few feet away. His arms and torso were wrapped in white linen bandages, a few specks of blood littering on random places. Miraculously, his face was untouched, for only entrails of blood and rain covered it when the twins found him. 

Silence continued to pass between the two, no words exchanged, no sounds produced. With a worried glance, Sumeragi Hokuto looked up at her deathly-anxious brother.

"Subaru-chan…daijoubu ka?" She quietly inquired, putting the towel in a small basin half-full of lukewarm water.

Sumeragi Subaru, her younger twin, took his student's hand in his and tightly grasped it. "I'm alright…as soon as I know he is." He murmured his reply, his emerald eyes lingering on his angel's serene face. 

What seemed like eternity passed, and as if it was a miracle, the aforementioned angel opened his amethyst eyes, startling the Sumeragi twins.

"Kamui-chan!!" Hokuto exclaimed breathlessly, happiness etched in her eyes as she saw Kamui awaken. "I'm so glad you're okay!! Wait here – I'll get you something to drink! Water? Oh I know, I'll make you some tea!!!" Grinning like a maniac and pushing a stray tear away from her eyes, she twirled around and hopped out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. 

Without a word, Kamui pushed himself upward, making his weakened form sit up on the bed, still unaware of the warmth erupting from his hand. In inquiry, the amethyst-eyed boy looked down at his hand, still clasped between his math teacher's warm fingers. 

"Sumeragi-sensei." Kamui said, his eyes suddenly expressionless, losing its sparkle. He smiled an empty smile at the startled math teacher. 

"Kamui." Subaru returned the greeting, not making a move to let go of the angel's hand. "What happened?"

Kamui refused to answer the question. Instead, he asked back. "Where am I?"

"In my home." Subaru answered, still curious on how Kamui got beaten up. "What happened to you?"

**

Running away from where it all started, his feet thundered against the concrete as he sprinted away from CLAMP Gakuen. The wind played with his hair as he shut his eyes firmly, letting the breeze take his tears away from his amethyst orbs. 

But the weather wasn't on his side.

As he ran as fast as he could, running as fast as his legs could, cold droplets of water entangled themselves in his hair. Rain started to pour from the now darkened clouds, splashing themselves against his uniform, gracing his cream-colored skin. But Shirou Kamui did nothing to stop. It was all too much for him to bear – all the pain was drowning his heart, making him lose his faith in everybody he knew. His heart had been sliced, diced, stabbed and burned, twisted with the hands that once made his heart beat livelier than ever before. 

Rain continued to spill heavily from the sky's gray clouds, splashing against the concrete like tears of heaven. The angel, however, continued to race against crowds who tried to find shelter from the cold droplets of moisture. His face now adorned with a mixture of hot, salty tears and cold, bitter rain, he shook his head vigorously, pushing all thoughts of Monou Fuuma out of his mind. 

Still dashing down a now empty, residential sidewalk, his slender, effeminate form bumped against a burly one, sending Kamui a few steps back.

"Well, well, well…" said a voice full of mockery. "Who do we have here?"

Another voice spoke up from what seemingly is a group. "He looks like a girlie to me, Makoto." 

"Well who _is_ he, then, Tetsuya?" said the first voice, sending a glare to his subordinate. Kamui just kept himself quiet, now trying to shove himself away from the group and continue to run once more. But his legs wore him out.

Nevertheless, Kamui started walking away.

"_Hold on_, girlie." Makoto said as he grabbed Kamui's school tie, jerking him back to where he was. Makoto brought his large, calloused hands to Kamui's chin, making the angel look up at him. "You're not going anywhere."

Kamui made no move to resist, although he had a very small frown cast upon his lips. 

"Especially that you've bumped into me, Ieda Makoto." Makoto sneered, mocking Kamui as he held his chin in his hands. 

"Get out of the way." Kamui murmured, grabbing Makoto's wrist and throwing it away from his face. 

"What did you say?" Tetsuya murmured, narrowing his eyes as the rain continued to patter on their forms. 

"I said get out of the way." Kamui said once again, obviously out of his mind.

"Hey," Makoto started, noticeably angry as he grabbed the amethyst-eyed boy's collar. He pulled the slender figure upwards, sending Kamui's feet dangling a few centimeters off the concrete. "Don'tcha know you ya talkin' to?"

"I don't give a damn." Kamui muttered, trying to get out of Makoto's grip. He did, when Makoto threw his figure away, sending his body thrashing with the hard, wet concrete. 

"You don't give a damn, eh?" Tetsuya said, nearing the slumped teen on the ground. 

"I'll make you give a damn." 

After a few minutes of getting beaten up, the two bullies threw Kamui into an abandoned alleyway, colliding his weakened body against the hard brick wall. With a huge sneer on his face, Ieda Makoto brought out a small knife out of his pocket. 

"You still don't give a damn?" Tetsuya asked, bringing out a knife of his own. 

Kamui kept himself quiet. As he lay slumped against the brick wall, the shadows casting on his face, he barely opened his amethyst eyes. No one was going to care, anyway. Wouldn't it be better if he just died, right there, right now? No one would cry. No one would search for him. No one would even bother trying to search for his lifeless body dumped in some alleyway of CLAMP Gakuen. 

It was better for him to die and disappear other than live and let him be mocked by society. It was better for him to die than to live and bring unnecessary pain and strife to other people's peaceful lives. To Kamui, his own life was treated like a toy, his own existence being played with like he was just some plaything that didn't have emotions. 

Yes. 

It was better for him to die than to live.

Than to bring pain and sorrow…

He preferred to die.

"You won't answer me?" Tetsuya glared as Makoto grasped his collar, roughly bringing him up. 

"Alright then." Makoto started, the wicked sneer on his face getting wider and wider. "Let's have some fun with him for a while, ne, Tetsuya?"

"You got my idea." 

Punches, kicks, even slashes of knives came to Kamui's tortured body. But Kamui didn't care. He just let the burly teens do whatever they want. It _was_ better for him to die, right? So deciding that struggling was of no use, he closed his eyes and waited for death to come to him. 

"Ne, Tetsuya, I don't want to damage his face." Makoto mocked, laughing like some insane idiot. Tetsuya did the same, delivering a swift kick to Kamui's stomach.

"I've had my fill. Let's get out of here before…

The words were just a series of sounds to Kamui's ears as he felt death come to him. He closed his eyes firmly, his body getting limp for a few seconds as the bullies decided to leave him there. 

"Before what?"

"Before Sakurazuka-san comes back. He told me he'd be checking up on our job, so we better leave girly-boy here and let Sakurazuka-san see what we did to him." Tetsuya said, cleaning off his knife with the rain. 

Makoto agreed, pocketing his knife as he and Tetsuya started to walk towards the sidewalk.

Sakurazuka Seishirou smiled to himself, adjusting his sunglasses once again as he walked away from the dark alleyway. His hired bullies sure did a good job of beating that boy up. Thinking that his plan has definitely succeeded, he smirked as his form started to walk away from where the crime was committed. He was sure now that Kamui wouldn't even think of getting his Subaru-kun back, or getting together with Fuuma. He was sure that Kamui had been scarred for life. 

"What a great plan." Seishirou murmured, chuckling as he got in his black Jaguar and drove contentedly away.

He was still leaning effortlessly against the brick wall, blood slowly trickling down his arms and torso. His amethyst eyes were opened just a bit, enough to see the wet floor.

'I should just die.' Kamui thought, staring at the ground before him. 'Why does fate have to be so cruel to me and let me die a slow death? Death should've come easily, right?'

As he continued to stare vacantly at the rain spattering on the ground, memories flooded his mind. Memories of that day nine years ago…for it was raining like this.

~*~

He was seven years old back then, his younger sister at the naïve age of five. Patiently waiting on a bench under the shade, seven-year old Shirou Kamui fiddled with his fingers, waiting for his parents to arrive and fetch him and his sister from school. His large, amethyst eyes stared thoughtfully at the falling rain, thinking about how long it would take for him and his sister to get in their car and safely get home.

His sister was happily playing in a shaded playground, with other kids, giggles and screams of joy and laughter ringing in his ears. 

He thought it was okay for his parents to be late. But a loud screech of tires and a deafening crash of metal against metal rang throughout the elementary division of CLAMP Gakuen. With disrupted thoughts, little Shirou Kamui stood up from his bench and walked slowly outside the gate, curious to know who was in the car crash, even with the warning of his teacher.

With his heartbeat getting faster and faster with every step, Kamui finally managed to run towards the site where the two cars crashed. Surprisingly the police and fire department had arrived, preventing seven-year old Kamui to enter the scene. But as he saw the smashed car, tears sprang to his eyes.

It was _their_ car. It was the car that was supposed to fetch Kamui and Yuzuriha from school. But now it was engulfed with flames, surrounded by firefighters as the rain continued to patter. Several bystanders, including a pair of 16-year-old Sumeragi twins and a 20-year old supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori, stared at the two cars. 

"O…kaa…san…" Kamui muttered, falling to his knees as he saw a female's hand sticking out of the wreck. The hand was dressed in a pink sleeve, with the familiar silver bracelet and a ring. Kamui silently cried, finally noting that that hand could never stroke his hair again, that it could never caress his cheeks and could never wipe his tears away. 

Small feet later came thundering towards the crying boy. "Onii-chan!!" Said a small voice, belonging to Shirou Yuzuriha. "Onii-chan, doushita?" the small girl asked, tugging at her brother's sleeve. "Why are you crying?" 

Kamui didn't answer, but soon enough, the small Yuzuriha got the picture and she started crying too. In an attempt to comfort the both of them, Kamui embraced his little sister and they both cried on each other's shoulders. Their parents had died in a car crash. 

A black convertible pulled up immediately by the bystanders, with the pink-haired lady who was driving it rushing outside to comfort the children.

"Kamui-chan! Yuzu-chan!" Said their aunt, Kasumi Karen, as she locked the two in a loving embrace. 

"Karen-obachan…" Kamui cried, looking at his aunt with tearful amethyst eyes. "Okaasan ga… okaasan ga…" he stuttered, not knowing what to say. Karen said nothing, but only soothed the two of them as Kamui and Yuzuriha continued to cry in her arms. 

Sixteen-year-old Sumeragi Subaru, however, wanted to comfort them too. But knowing that leaving them alone was best, Sakurazuka Seishirou and Sumeragi Hokuto stopped Subaru before he even did anything.  

~*~

_Would you really die, Kamui? Don't you know that Yuzuriha and Karen would be sad if you died?_

Kamui opened his eyes, fully realizing that there are people who cared about him. For them, he would live. For them, he would go through hell just to make them happy. For them, he would live and try to live as best as he could. There _were_ people who cared about him. Why would he limit himself to thinking only about Subaru and Fuuma? Karen was still there, so was Yuzuriha. Sorata and Arashi. His friends would worry about him. Kotori would cry for months because he would be buried six feet under. 

_There are still people around you, Kamui. Don't forget that._

So, in an attempt to survive, Kamui slowly but painfully stood up, clutching his arm for it was bleeding badly. After successfully standing up, he limped towards the sidewalk, intent on coming home no matter how battered he looked. It didn't matter to him anymore.

But his legs were worn out. His body was aching and blood was still dripping down his skin as the rain poured over him. Dizziness and nausea started to possess him, his vision blurred with tears and rain. Blinking the pain away, he continued on, limping from foot to foot as he tried to walk towards his home. But he knew his home was still far away from where he was.

Nevertheless, Kamui didn't give up. His face now mixed with blood, tears and rain, he struggled to keep himself awake, clutching a lamppost for support. Taking in breaths of fresh air, Kamui's fragile and effeminate body finally gave up. 

_"Kamui!" _He heard an angelic voice say. In return, Kamui raised his head with the little strength he had, and smiled helplessly at the beautiful man who looked worriedly at him. Recognizing who it was, he continued to smile at him, a helpless look etched upon his blood-spattered face.

"Su…ba…ru…san…" he managed to say, his lips still forming that helpless smile. Finally deciding that it was time to stop, Kamui's heavy eyelids closed themselves, sending him reeling down to the hard, wet concrete.

**

Author's notes: A. Pikachu is eating Pocky right now. She is very happy.

ANYWAY, now you know how Kamui got beaten up. I know you guys probably hate me for making Kamui suffer through that [his terrible childhood is what I meant] and I hope you liked the chapter. It was kinda sappy, but what the heck. At least I finished it. Heeheehee.

Anyway, I do not own X or any of its characters. Any cameos (from different CLAMP series), are taken from CLAMP and CLAMP owns them. I don't own Sou-chan, although I wish I did.

Sou-chan: A. Pikachu-san, [smile] I really have to go now. But I think Nobuhiro Watsuki-san owns me, am I correct?

A. Pikachu: yes. Though Misao-chan owns you too.

I just did that disclaimer because I just noticed that I never make disclaimers, so there it is. I only own Ieda Makoto and Shinji Tetsuya, the guys who beat Kamui up. Hehehe. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and SOU-CHAN/MISAO-CHAN ROCKS!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You guys probably don't know what I'm talking about. Aherm.

Ahem. Yeah. Please, R&R.


	25. Appearance

Triangular: 25

Author's notes: A. Pikachu is still happy. She's still eating Pocky.

Anyway…

WOW! This has got to be the LONGEST fic I have ever written!!! Really! I've never written something this LONG! Wooooow….

I just felt really inspired (maybe because I just ate one pack of Pocky…^-^) and I wanted to write it. Especially because I heard a song that fits Subaru REALLY well in the ficcie! Heeheehee.

Anyway, I'll go now and write.

**

'Now I'm sittin' here Thinkin' 'bout you 

_And the days we used to share_

_It's drivin' me crazy_

_I don't know what to do_

_I'm just wonderin' if you still care_

_I don't want to let you know_

_That it's killin' me_

_I know you got another life_

_You got to concentrate baby_

I can't think no more Since you went away 

_I don't really feel like talkin'_

_No one here to love me_

_Baby do you understand me_

_I can't do a thing without you_

It's been too long and 

_I'm lost without you._

_What am I gonna do_

_Said I been needin' you _

_I'm wantin' you_

_Wonderin' if you're the same _

_And who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine?_

_I want to cry sometimes_

_I miss you'_

- 'Miss You' by Aaliyah

Pikachu's comment: Now that fit him really well, ne?

**

His head hanging down, ebony hair covering his eyes, Shirou Kamui looked morosely at the black satin sheets covering his bruised body.

"What happened to you?" a seraphic voice entered his mind, making the empty-feeling angel looking at where the voice came from. Sumeragi Subaru still had his hands clasping Kamui's bandaged one, a worried look etched on his face.

"Nothing. I just…injured myself." Kamui tried to cover up, smiling an empty smile at the teacher. But Subaru was no fool.

"You couldn't have injured yourself like this. You're lying to me, Kamui." Subaru said sternly, still looking at his student. 

"Nothing happened to me." Kamui muttered, silently shaking his hand off the Sumeragi's warm grasp. Emerald eyes widened as the angelic student tried to stand up, only making his wounds bleed harder. 

"Stop it Kamui – you're getting yourself hurt." Subaru said, gripping Kamui's bandaged shoulder and gently forcing him to lie down. Kamui, being the stubborn teen he is, shook off Subaru's hand and stood up, heaving his body off the satin divan. He paid no attention to the red mass on his bandages that started to spread, because to him it was no pain compared to what he had gone through.

Subaru, meanwhile, stood up from his chair and faced Kamui. 

"Something happened to you and you're not telling me." Subaru mentioned, blocking the teen's way. "I'm not stupid, Kamui."

The purple-eyed boy disregarded the words. He bowed before the Sumeragi, a creepy but empty smile pasted on his supple lips. 

"Arigato gozaimasu, Sumeragi-sensei, for taking care of my wounds. But for your sake I will go now and trouble you no more." Kamui said, standing up to his full height. He grabbed his shirt, clean and pressed, and slipped it over himself, buttoning the shirt with one hand as he took his black tie from the table top. Slipping the black material around his collar, he fiddled with it for a while until it was neatly tied. 

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Subaru commanded, still looking at him with a stern face. 

"I'm afraid I have to." 

"Kamui, what's going on with you?!"

"Nothing is going on with me, Sumeragi-sensei." 

Kamui said no words, but he was stopped when he was halfway to the door. 

"Kamui." Subaru began, his footsteps nearing the amethyst-eyed student. "You can tell me what happened."

He was already fed up with everything. Here he was, in a bedroom in the Sumeragi household, bandages wrapped around him. Subaru was just a few steps away.

But he WAS fed up with everything. He had enough of being played with. Of being toyed with. Of being a puppet controlled by a heartless master, a doll passed on to everyone. Out of his mind, Kamui turned around, tears stinging his wonderful purple eyes.

"I can't tell you what happened." He said, his eyes full of tears. "I can't tell you. Or maybe you can tell me. Maybe you have something to do with it."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise, not expecting the question that he just heard. "Something to do with what?"

"Oh yeah, right." Kamui said bitterly, looking sideways. "I forgot. You haven't been played with by numerous bastards."

"Kamui –

"You don't know how painful it is. Hah, of course you don't know – everybody loves you. You're not alone. You have your sister, Sakurazuka-san, those fans of yours at school –

"Sakurazuka-san?!" Subaru was definitely surprised. Did Kamui know what happened between him and Seishirou? "What do you know –

"What I know?" Kamui asked, his voice full of despair, hate and anger. "What I know? Well what do you know? Maybe you're a part of this scheme as well. You don't know how hard it is to know that the single person you loved didn't love you. That person forgot about you. You don't know how painful it is for me to see the single person that served as my hope to gradually forget my existence and love someone else, right before your eyes!" 

Subaru was enraged. How dare Kamui say that to him? Kamui didn't know how much suffering he went through just because of him and Fuuma!

"I don't know?!" Subaru retorted, standing firmly behind Kamui. "You don't know how much suffering _I_ went through just because of you! You don't know how hard it is to see you walk around campus, a smile on your face, with Monou! I've been telling myself that that isn't true, that you still love _me_, not Fuuma. I've been wishing to many times that I wish _I_ was the one you were strolling around with, _I_ was the one that put that smile on your face! And you definitely don't know how _painful_ it is to see you kissing him!"

Kamui's eyes widened as well. Subaru saw them? "I know, Sumeragi-sensei! I _know_! And what did you think I felt when you forgot about _me?_ When you abandoned me? When you left me alone waiting in that dark auditorium?! Did you think I was _happy_ when I saw you strolling around with Sakurazuka-san?! Did you think I was jumping in joy when I realized that you made me believe I have a chance but you brought me down?! What did you think?" 

Subaru was quiet. If you thought about it, maybe it WAS his fault. He looked at his student with a thoughtful expression on his sublime face.

"You don't know how much _pain _I went through! Have you been loved by someone you thought loved you for who you are? Well I haven't! For I have been betrayed the most person I thought I could trust!! I loved him, Sumeragi-sensei, but it was just a plan. It was just a hoax. I was toyed with like some doll without emotions. No one cares for me, Sumeragi-sensei! No one does. You don't, Fuuma doesn't. Only my family cares about me and no one else. They just think of me as some pretty boy to be passed around…

Tears started to dwell in his amethyst eyes. He had never shouted at anyone like this before. He never even thought that he would spill all these out to Subaru.

Uncomfortable silence passed between the two supposed-to-be Ten no Ryu, with Kamui clenching his fist and Subaru looking thoughtfully at the back of Kamui's head. One never knew that silence could be so deafening. 

Streams of tears raged down Kamui's cheeks, dropping down on the carpeted floor as he held his hand clenched. Bursting like that in front of Sumeragi Subaru broke him down, making everything flooding back into his mind. When he first saw Subaru, when he saw Subaru with Seishirou, everything that happened to him in the past. Although he tried to stop his tears, it still spilled across his cheeks. 

He had cried enough.

Subaru, deciding that it would be the best, stepped closer to his angel and wrapped his arms around Kamui's waist, placing his chin on Kamui's shoulder. 

"Someone cares for you, Kamui." He whispered, his warm breath tickling Kamui's ear. Kamui's amethyst eyes widened, staring emptily at the hallway before him as he took in the words Subaru said. "I care about you." 

A few tears rolled down his skin, his eyes closing themselves shut as he still clenched his fist. 

"No…" Kamui muttered a few minutes later. "No…you don't…you're j-just saying that…" Kamui said, sniffling back a few sobs. 

"I'm not saying this to make you feel better, Kamui." Subaru said softly, his voice ringing in Kamui's ears. "I'm saying this because it's true."

"No…" Kamui repeated, shaking himself out of Subaru's soothing embrace. "I won't let myself go through this anymore. No…no…I don't need this right now." Kamui muttered, wiping his tears away from his face. 

_"Subaru!!! Sei-chan's here to see you!!"_ Hokuto's voice alerted the two, snapping Kamui out of his reverie. 

"Kamui, no don't go…" Subaru said, missing the warmth that once came from Kamui. 

"I should." Kamui said, looking back at the Sumeragi with an empty smile, as if Subaru didn't say anything to him. "I wouldn't…I wouldn't want to disrupt your meeting with Sakurazuka-san." Kamui looked down at his feet. "Sayonara, Sumeragi-sensei." 

_Sayonara, Sumeragi-sensei._

_Sayonara._

The word echoed in his mind. Sayonara. Goodbye. For him it meant that Kamui was leaving permanently. 

"Kamui –

But the angel was already gone. He heard Seishirou's voice downstairs, addressing his aforementioned angel, Hokuto's protests and a door closing. Kamui had left. 

Sitting heavily down on a chair, he heaved a sigh. He failed. 

"Subaru-kun." Said a voice he knew too well, making the Sumeragi look up in inquiry. A black-clad Sakurazuka Seishirou stood before him, a smile pasted on his face. "Why so down?"

"Go away, Sakurazuka-san." Subaru murmured, waving a hand as he brought another one to his face. "I don't need this right now."

Seishirou kneeled before his Subaru-kun. "You need me right now, Subaru-kun." The vice-principal said, standing up once again and going around the chair, leaning on the backside, with his arms wrapped around Subaru's neck. Placing his chin near Subaru's ear, he whispered huskily the next set of words. "You need me."

"No I don't." Subaru retorted, shaking off Seishirou's arms. 

Seishirou, amused and somewhat irritated, stood up to his full height and walked towards the center of the room. "What do you see in that boy, anyway?" Seishirou asked, sneering at the math teacher.

Subaru, surprised, looked up once again at the black-clad vice-principal. "What?"

"What do you see in that boy?" Seishirou repeated, taking off his sunglasses. "That boy has brought in nothing but trouble. You chose him over me. What do you see in that boy?"

The math teacher sent a glare towards Seishirou. "What I see? I see everything that I want in him – everything that I don't see in you. Kindness, sincerity, all the things you never showed me." Subaru replied, holding a strong stare in his emerald eyes. 

"I love you, Subaru-kun." Seishirou said softly, smiling warmly at the supposed-to-be clan head of the Sumeragi clan. 

But that only made Subaru stand up abruptly.

"You _love_ me?" Subaru asked, raising his eyebrows. "You _love _me? Sakurazuka-san, all you wanted was to _screw_ me. That's it. And that's what you got, right? Well you got your fill and that's it. Besides, what do _you_ know about love?" Subaru continued to stare angrily at the supposed-to-be Sakurazukamori. "You're not the one who loved too much. You're not the one who loved too much and discovered that the one single person you loved didn't love you back."

Seishirou was silent.

"Sumimasen, Sakurazuka-san." Subaru said, gesturing towards the door. "I believe you know the way out."

Author's notes: Heeheehee…I know Subaru was kind of harsh to Seishirou, but what the heck. It's a Subaru/Kamui ficcie anyway! Now I do hope you guys understand what Kamui's going through (being betrayed by the two people he loved most) and I hope you guys understand why Kamui refused Subaru's confirmation of his…well, love. Anyway, please R&R!!!!!! Arigato!!! 5 chapters more, I guess, then this thing's over!! Please, R&R!!!


	26. Triangular: Conclusion

Triangular: Conclusion

Author's notes: Yes…I said in the last chap that 5 chaps more then this thing would be over. But I suddenly found myself skimming through the contents of **Writer's University**, and found myself freaking out. I need a beta-reader!!!!!! Or someone to critique this whole fic and point out my mistakes in grammar and spelling and everything! I need someone to tell me what the fic's missing, what the loopholes are and just point out what sucks in the ficcie! Please?! I need it! Or else I'm going to die of freaking out…

**

Mid-June.

Two months after Shirou Kamui was found, bloody and tattered under the rain.

Kamui had been avoiding the three of them, Sumeragi Subaru, Monou Fuuma and Sakurazuka Seishirou, ever since he came to school. He seldom answered questions in class, and he suddenly became quieter than usual. 

"How come you suddenly became quiet all of a sudden, Kamui?" Arisugawa Sorata wondered out loud, placing his chin on his palm, as he looked sideways at the purple-eyed bishounen beside him. The three of them were sitting on a intricately-carved bench, laid out on the lavish lawns of CLAMP Gakuen.

Kishuu Arashi looked concernedly at the aforementioned teen. "I have to agree with Sorata-san, Kamui-san." She mentioned in her smooth voice, making Kamui look up at her with smiling eyes. 

Although one could easily tell that they were false.

"Nothing happened to me, Arashi, Sorata." Kamui covered up, looking away at the vast plains. Sorata raised his eyebrows in inquiry. 

"C'mon Kamui, you're hiding something from us." Sorata concluded, waving a finger at Kamui. Kamui only shrugged at Sorata's motion, smiling wider. 

"I'm not hiding something from you. I'll tell you, Sorata, if something happened to me, alright?" Kamui said, turning to Sorata and Arashi. 

"Are you sure, Kamui-san?" Arashi asked one more time.

"Hai."

Sumeragi Subaru stared outside his office window, a confused look etched on his face as he sighed audibly.

"Ne Subaru-chan, what's wrong with you?" Hokuto inquired, raising her eyebrows at her younger twin. Subaru only sighed again, turning to look at his older sister.

"It's the last day of classes, Hokuto-chan. It's like the last day I'll ever see Kamui again…as my student. And yet I haven't told him anything." Subaru murmured, looking at the test papers he was going to distribute to his class later this afternoon. Hokuto, pouting, stood up from the comfy leather couch and stood firmly in front of Subaru, hands placed on her hip.

"Oh c'mon Subaru-chan!" Hokuto exclaimed, getting Subaru's attention. "You have GOT to tell him now, or else! I mean, you tried, right? You have GOT to try again, or else Kamui-chan could move to another town or move to another school and you can't see him anymore!"

"I already told him that I loved him, Hokuto-chan." Subaru countered, standing up as well, gathering the test papers in his hands. "He didn't believe me."

"Then MAKE him believe!" Hokuto mentioned with a matching wink. 

Subaru looked thoughtfully at the test papers in his hands. 

"If you really do want him, Subaru-chan, then go get him." 

The Sumeragi got his lesson plan and started to walk out the door. "I will, Hokuto-chan." He murmured, his voice smooth and cool. "I'll get him."

*

It was already about four 'o clock in the afternoon, with students working hard on their math exams. The pupils were unusually and stressfully quiet in the 2-A classroom, with the proctor Sumeragi Subaru sitting silently on the teacher's chair.

Kamui, meanwhile, was having a _very_ hard time with his exam. He had come down with a high fever the week before, making him unable to catch up to his studies, for the week after that the exams already started. Staring at the numbers at the white piece of paper before him, he sighed and clutched his pencil in deep thought. 

'Hmm…how to prove _csc A sin B _over _sec A sin A_ equals the quantity _csc2 A – 1_…' Kamui thought, jabbing his pencil incessantly on the table. He continued on thinking, his face lightening up as he got the answer, writing it down with a hurry. Kishuu Arashi already left within an hour after the exam began, giving her paper to Subaru and bowing slightly as she left. Students started to surrender their paper to the proctor one by one, thinking that they were finally satisfied that their answers were acceptable.

Only a few people were left, Kamui being included. Nataku, who was sitting before him, stood up and gave his paper to Subaru. After fifteen minutes or so, Kamui was the only one left, solving the very last problem listed on the last sheet of paper. 

Emerald eyes lit up as a set of test papers were shoved under his nose. He looked up at the flustered-looking bishounen who was giving the paper to him, albeit hesitantly. 

Without any words, Subaru took the paper and placed on top of the stack. Kamui didn't give anything else – he turned to the door and started to walk to it until a firm hand pulled him back.

"Nanishiteru no, Sumeragi-sensei…?" Kamui asked in a polite manner, but it was shown in his face that he wasn't happy at all about it.

"We have to talk." Subaru said firmly, his hand still grasping Kamui's. "Now."

"I'm afraid we don't have anything to talk about." Kamui said, jerking his hand away from Subaru's and starting to walk towards the exit. Another pull made him unsuccessful in doing so.

"Yes we do." Subaru spat, making Kamui look forcefully at the sublime math teacher. "We have something to talk about, and I'm afraid we HAVE to talk about it NOW."

Kamui sent a glare. "Let me go." He commanded the older man, trying to pull his hand away from Subaru's grip. 

"I won't until you let me tell you everything." Subaru held his ground, still forcefully making his angel look at him.

"I said let me go!" the angel repeated. "Let me go!"

"Listen to me, Kamui." The math teacher said, holding a firm but gentle stare in his emerald eyes.

Kamui narrowed his amethyst orbs. "Fine. Talk." 

Letting go of Kamui's wrist, he leaned on his table, supporting his figure with his arms. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, he started his explanation. 

"I don't have anything to do with what you went through." He started, looking thoughtfully at the angel before him. "That day…when you thought I forgot about you, I didn't. Well…probably, partly, I guess, but Sakurazuka-san put me up to it."

Kamui's amethyst eyes widened – yeah…Seishirou and Fuuma were the ones who were wanted them apart.

"He wanted me to get closer him, but I was stupid back then. He started calling me a week after your practice began. So my time was spent with him…he was taking up all the time I have to watch your practices –

"Oh c'mon!" Kamui cut off. "That's not true and you know it!" 

Subaru looked inquisitively at the student. "Why would you say so?" 

"Because if he was just taking your time and you weren't willing, then why would you go with him in the first place?!" Kamui ranted. "If you weren't willing, why would you forget about me?! Why would you be laughing with him, letting him have his arms around you?!" 

Subaru was shocked. His angel had a point, and it was true.

"I told you I was stupid back then, Kamui –

Kamui only snorted, although deep inside it was just a cover-up to try and stop his tears. "That's not a good excuse."

Subaru looked pleadingly at the student. "Please, Kamui…just please, listen to me –

"I don't have anything to listen to." Kamui snapped, turning away from the heaven-sent math teacher. Why…? Why did he have to look so kind, so gentle? Everytime Kamui looked at the math teacher all he wanted to do was to cry and let all his tears flow, let his sadness wash away from his aching soul. But he knew better. Kamui knew that he had to keep his tears locked up, and that he had to build a wall to defend himself from people like Fuuma and Seishirou.

But what he didn't know was that Subaru wasn't one of them. 

"Sayonara, Sumeragi-sensei." Kamui muttered, starting to walk away from the horror-struck Sumeragi and heading towards the door, praying to God that he will be successful in doing so. But a voice, an angelic one at that, stopped him from opening the door.

"Kamui, you don't understand –

Shirou Kamui was definitely enraged as he heard the words. He didn't understand?!

"No Subaru, I _do_ understand! I'm not stupid! I'm not some doll you can always have around to play with! Why don't you just accept the fact that I can't love someone anymore just because of what you did to me?! I loved you, Subaru – iie, Sumeragi-sensei – and I really thought you loved me back. But you didn't – you only got my hopes high enough for your enjoyment to bring them down! What's so hard to understand about that single fact, Sumeragi-sensei?!" Kamui yelled, his temporary wall destroyed, the dam holding his tears back broken in the war of words. He clenched his fist as he started to whimper, short little gasps filling his lungs with air as his tears streamed like rivers down his flustered cheeks. 

"Something's hard to understand…in what you just said." Subaru murmured, his voice soft and gentle as he made the angel look slowly at him. "Because I love you. Because I'll never understand why someone would break your heart. I'll never understand, and I'll never accept, if someone hurt you like this…and I'll never forgive myself if I never said this to you." Kamui only cried silently as Subaru's thumb gently wiped his tears away. 

"And I'll never understand…why you'd think I don't love you…" he whispered, standing up to his full height. 

…Because I do."

Purple eyes widened as pale lips were captured in one single kiss. A single, soft, passionate kiss that sent his mind in a whirl, a single but meaningful kiss and told Kamui everything he needed to know. Finally accepting his fate, his destiny, the angel succumbed to his teacher's enticing invitation, closing his eyes as he silently acknowledged the strong arms that had circled themselves around his waist. After a short while, the Sumeragi deepened the lip lock, turning it into a deep and passionate kiss with a small flick of his tongue. 

The world suddenly stopped for the two inside that classroom. For them, everything was perfect.

Author's notes: Yippee!!! T3 is finally finished, although I would miss it. T.T I'd miss writing this fic, and of course, writing for you guys!!! Although I would write my Soujiro/Misao fic…but wait – there's more! 

According to reliable sources (ahem…A. Pikachu's brain), a rumored **Epilogue** will be in progress!

I hope you guys liked this and I hope you guys will like the Epilogue!! Any Soujiro/Misao fans out there please wait for my ficcie, titled 'Keeping It Inside', and review!!!! And anyone who's looking for some kind of angsty romance!! Heeheehee…yes, I know the last chapter's short – don't remind me.

Please, R&R!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own X or any of its characters. Anyone used from any other series (i.e. CLAMP Gakuen, Kinomoto Sakura…) are taken from CLAMP series, and of course, CLAMP owns X and its series. I don't write this thing for profit – only for pure enjoyment. ^-^

P.S: Anyone care to solve Kamui's mathematical problem? ^-^ Unfortunately I don't have enough brain cells to prove that the equation was right.


	27. Triangular: Epilogue

Triangular: Epilogue

Author's notes: Waaiii! The 'Extra Edition' of Triangular!!! Let's go and do it!!!

**

Last week of June, beginning of summer.

Classes were over the week before, sending impeccable joy throughout the whole student population. Although students were still roaming all over CLAMP Gakuen, they were there for a worthy reason.

They had to complete their requirements. 

Tojou Nataku ran down the hallway packed with teachers and students alike, rushing to find his math teacher to submit his project. If he submitted this in time, he would be free of any obligation and be qualified NOT to attend summer school. This was the only requirement he forgot to do, and if he submitted it, pure joy would run in his veins.

Running at top speed and dodging people, Nataku finally arrived in front of the 'Mathematics and Science' department of the faculty wing. 

"Ah, Tojou-san!" said a familiar voice, making the silver-haired star of the school play look at the speaker. His former homeroom teacher, Aoki Seiichirou, was carrying a huge box full of his things. 

"Ano, Aoki-sensei," Nataku said, out of breath. "Is Sumeragi-sensei in?" 

Aoki politely shook his head with a charming smile. "I'm sorry Tojou-san, but Sumeragi-sensei left just a while ago. He said he'd be taking the whole afternoon off."

Nataku looked disappointedly down at his feet. After all the rushing he did just to get his project there on time…Subaru was nowhere in sight.

"Ano, Aoki-sensei?" Nataku repeated, gaining the attention of the brown-haired teacher. "Can you please place this on Sumeragi-sensei's desk?" 

The former teacher only replied with a nod. Taking the folder full of papers, well, of course, after he set his load down, he went back to the faculty room and emerged a few minutes after.

"It's been done, Tojou-san." Aoki said, smiling once again as he picked up his load of a huge box. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and load these in my car. I'll see you, Tojou-san."

*

Golden eyes were cast upon the vast green lawns of CLAMP Gakuen, not even paying attention to the girl bouncing beside him.

"…now do you understand why I HAVE to have my own camera, Onii-chan?" Monou Kotori said, tugging at her brother's sleeve. Smiling at his little sister, Monou Fuuma answered her question.

"No. If you ask me, you'll just use your camera to take pictures of helpless bishounen around school." 

"ONII-CHAN!" Kotori wailed, still tugging at Fuuma's clothes like a little girl. Fuuma just chuckled and continued to take in the lovely sight of summer. "Hmph, that is exactly why I should've asked Otousan instead."

Silence passed between the siblings, with the exceptions of Kotori's mild singing. After a few moments, curiosity struck the blonde bishoujo.

"Ne, Onii-chan," Kotori started as she and her brother walked down the path filled with oaks and maples. "Where did Kamui-chan go?"

Fuuma suddenly stopped. 

It _was_ his decision, right? The moment Kamui stepped in to his office the next Monday when the classes were over, he knew what Kamui was going to say. For some weird reason he knew that his paradise with the purple-eyed teen wasn't going to last, and he accepted it with wide arms. 

Looking up at the sky, he smiled again. _If that Sumeragi makes him happy, then I'm happy with that too…I'll just make sure that Sumeragi would never hurt Kamui-kun like I did, or else I'll have to kick his –_

"Onii-chan? Where did Kamui-chan go?" Kotori asked once again, looking inquisitively at her older brother.

"Just somewhere…he went somewhere where he'd be happy." Fuuma answered, adjusting his glasses as he continued walking down the path. 

Kotori then was left alone, her brother's words still lingering in her mind, well, until Fuuma snapped her out of it.

"Are you going, Kotori?" Fuuma asked, looking at her with a concerned look on his face. 

Kotori shook her head lightly as she started to jog towards her black-clad brother. "Hai!"

*

Sakurazuka Seishirou rested his head on his folded arms, sighing audibly as he stared nimbly at the stacks of paper in front of him. Finally, all his work has been done and he could go pester someone…Hokuto, perhaps? 

Sighing for the second time, he closed his eyes. Subaru has rejected him for the last and final time, meaning that he himself had no chance in getting his Subaru-kun back.

'Hmm. If it wasn't for that Kamui Subaru-kun would be with me right now…' Seishirou thought, hands still buried in his arms. 'But Shirou _is_ pretty…hmm…Subaru-kun does have good taste in bishounen.'

The following seconds made him think, sitting up straight as he combed his hand through his hair. 

'Shirou _is_ pretty.' He repeated, a sly smirk playing itself on his lips. 'With his purple eyes and that body of his…hmm…his creamy skin and his innocent stare…different from Subaru-kun. But he's definitely _pretty._'

Standing up from his comfortable swiveling chair, Seishirou walked to the window in his office, setting aside the curtains that protected him from the warm sunlight. Looking at the couple sitting under a huge maple tree on the more secluded parts of CLAMP Gakuen, his smirk grew wider. Honey-brown eyes focused on the smaller figure, a plan forming itself in his mind. 

'Shirou is pretty.' Seishirou repeated for the third time, his honey-brown eyes still locked on the couple sitting under the tree. 'Shirou's not only pretty…he's _beautiful._'

Letting the soft material cover his window once again, he leaned on the windowpane, the devious smirk still on his lips. 

'…I want him.'

*

Grinning to herself, Sumeragi Hokuto giggled audibly as she locked her eyes on the pair sitting under a huge tree. Beside her Arisugawa Sorata and Kishuu Arashi were once again bickering at each other.

"But Nee-chan, you're so beautiful…" Sorata said, turning on his puppy-dog eyes. Arashi only ignored his pleas of her to kiss him, with their former teacher's twin sister giggling beside them. The three of them were sitting on a bench not too far away from the couple.

"What's so funny, Sumeragi-san?" Arashi asked, turning her head towards the black-haired woman. Hokuto smiled and turned to the teen.

"Nothing, actually. I'm just so happy that Subaru-chan finally told Kamui-chan…"

Sorata sighed as well. "Yeah. They seem so happy." He then faced the longhaired beauty beside him. "Now why don't you make me happy, Nee-chan?"

That remark only made Arashi bonk him on his head once more.

*

The summer wind happily danced around the famous campus, sending a few skirts up high, a few caps flying away, some papers scattering themselves with the unseen force. The invisible wind played with Shirou Kamui's silky ebony hair, sending a few strands dancing right before his purple eyes.

"It's so soft," said a smooth voice beside him, making Kamui aware that his lover was still awake. Looking up at the math instructor, an inquisitive stare in his eyes, he gained the Sumeragi's attention.

"What's so soft?" Kamui asked; his eyes focused on the loving stare Subaru was giving him. Chuckling softly, Subaru continued to entangle his fingers in Kamui's dark locks. 

"Your hair." Subaru answered, placing his free arm over Kamui's shoulder, his fingers playing with the buttons on Kamui's shirt. He slightly lowered his head, taking a sniff at Kamui's hair before resuming his place, leaning against the trunk of the tree. "It smells so nice too – like vanilla or something. I'm still wondering on what color it is…if it's bluish-black or brown-black."

Kamui only responded with a small moan, resting his head on Subaru's shoulder, his fingers intertwining themselves with Subaru's playful ones. 

"Subaru…" Kamui started, once again making the 25-year old math teacher look down at his angel.

"Yeah?" Subaru asked, looking concernedly at the angelic student. 

"What if someone sees us?" he worried, fingers fiddling with Subaru's own. "You'll get fired…right?"

Subaru only reassured the angel by tightening his grip on Kamui's hand. "No one will see us, you know. Not much people go here – in this part of CLAMP Gakuen. We'll be safe."

Kamui only worried more. "But we're behind the school building. What if someone passes by the hallway and takes a look and –

Subaru only chuckled. "You worry too much." 

A few minutes passed, and yet Kamui asked another question. 

"Subaru," Kamui started, sitting upright and looking earnestly at Subaru's emerald eyes. "The school year's already over." 

"And…?" 

"How can we meet like this if the school year's over?" Kamui asked, worrying once again.

"Like I said, you worry to much." Subaru stated, gently making Kamui lean back on his body. "Don't worry. I'll find a way.

** two months later: 2nd week of September **

The class of 3-A sat silently inside the classroom, waiting patiently for their homeroom teacher. It was still the same class – with Shirou Kamui, Arisugawa Sorata and Kishuu Arashi; a note-making Yatouji Satsuki; a Kamui-hating Tojou Nataku; a super-genki class chairman Segawa Keiichi and the whole lot. Girls were chattering like bees, curious to know who would be the bishounen that would lead this class. Meanwhile, the guys were curious too – you might never know: the teacher could be a she.

"Hmm…our teacher's late." Kamui murmured, looking sideways towards Sorata. 

"C'mon Kamui, give the guy a break – he could be running towards the door right now." Sorata replied, laughing after his statement. Arashi only bonked him on his head – just like old times.

A familiar voice snapped the trio out of their little talk. Girls could be found screaming and a few fainting, a few guys sighing in disappointment as their teacher smiled towards the class. With widened violet eyes, Kamui silently and slowly stood up from his seat, pure shock and surprise running in his veins.

"Good morning, 3-A. Sorry if I was late…my sister had something to do with it. Anyway, I suppose you all know me." A deep voice rang in their ears. 

"I, Sumeragi Subaru…" 

A wide, appreciative, fan girl-like smile played on Kamui's lips, his orbs locked on the man before them.

"…will be your homeroom teacher for this school year."

Author's notes: Hmm…was that a cliffhanger or a teaser? Hmm…does this have sequel potential? AND could anyone beta-read this story?! Please?!

Ahem. Anyway, there goes the conclusion of Triangular! Ooh… I wonder what Seishirou's up to this time! XD Thank you guys, for all your loving support!!!

Very special people, you guys are! I am so sorry that I could not mention all of your names here – A. Pikachu has poor memory. Besides, if I mention someone here, it wouldn't be fair to all of you guys who read and reviewed, ne?

I have enjoyed writing this ficcie a whole lot, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this thingy too!!!!! It was supposed to be longer – we planned that there would be some kind of festival then in some bizarre way (coughNatakucough) Subaru ends up saving Kamui from a huge falling pole. But I thought it was too much and you guys would lose interest in it and I just ended it. Heeheehee…

I had a really great time! I guess I'll see you guys in another ficcie of mine!!! Ja!

-A. Pikachu


End file.
